A Werewolf's Love
by Harry and Draco
Summary: Sirius is gone and Remus is utterly alone. Until a bright star known as Harry Potter shines in his life. However, the werewolf cannot seem to stop dreaming and loving Sirius.
1. Silver and Gold

°Chapter One°  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for the moment)  
  
Comments:  
  
ATTN: This is Cardinal and Undomiel Canis Lupin writing this story! We now co-author and write under Harry and Draco! Do not review us  
  
and tell us that we are copying our own story from Cardinal! We will be moving our other fic (Change of Heart) from Cardina's name shortly!  
  
Again to not email us and tell us that we are copying from Cardinal .. I *am* Cardinal! Thank you and please enjoy the fic!  
  
_________________________  
  
Silver and Gold  
  
_________________________  
  
Remus sat in the room that once held the man the world knew as Sirius Black, but Remus knew the man as Padfoot, friend and lover. The shades were pulled  
  
and only the faintest streams of light filtered through. Even when Sirius had been in Azkaban the werewolf hadn't felt so lone, he had at least had  
  
the hope and knowledge that the man was still alive. Now, he had nothing, he was utterly alone and drowning in his sorrow.  
  
He could still hear and see Sirius' death playing in his mind. He could still see the laughter lighting his brilliant onyx eyes, and he could still  
  
here the man's voice as he edged the Death Eater on. It still lingered in his mind and his heart.  
  
"Remus?" came the soft and ageing voice of Albus Dumbledore, "Remus, how are you?"  
  
The man looked up at the Headmaster of Hogwarts and shook his head, "Not good." His voice came out rough and hoarse from the lack of use.  
  
"Remus, Harry needs you. He's here."  
  
Two haunted amber eyes came to look at the Headmaster, "I'll be .. right there, Albus." As the ancient wizard was starting to leave the room Remus  
  
spoke again, "Albus, how is he?" Albus sighed, "He looks like he needs a shoulder to cry on."  
  
The werewolf shook his head, "I'm afraid I can't be that or I'll cry too."  
  
"You need to Remus."  
  
With those simply words the man left. Remus sighed and fought to drag himself out of the pool of sorrow and grief that engulfed him, he needed to  
  
be strong .. for Harry.  
  
Harry was sat at the table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place. He hated it here, he hated the fact you could feel Sirius's pain from  
  
being trapped here literally radiating of the walls. He crossed his arms on the table and settled his head into them, listening to  
  
his own breathing.  
  
"Harry?" a tentaive voice had entered the room and Harry recognised it as Remus', which caused his breathe to hitch as he attempted to fend off  
  
anymore tears.  
  
He felt an arm placed upon his shoulders and he let out an inaudible sob. He lifted his head ans shook it slightly to fend off any tears.  
  
"Hello Lupin." He said quietly.  
  
A sad smile was on the werewolfs face and Harry felt that he could never yell or shout at Remus like he did Dumbledore, Hermione and Ron, because he  
  
really did know what he was going through, he had lost someone he loved too.  
  
This thought broke the dam and Harry's body shook as he stood and placed his head on Remus's shoulder and really cried for the first time.  
  
Remus bit down on the grief that was welling up as Harry sobbed and poured out his grief. He very gently put his arms around the thin boy and rubbed  
  
small circles on Harry's back.  
  
The werewolf did not shed a tear as he stood holding the grieving young man, no he would be strong for the Gryffindor. Remus numbed his feelings of grief  
  
and concentrated on being there for his young friend.  
  
Harry continued crying but he was coherent enough to know that Remus was holding in whatever he was feeling. Whilst he appreciated it that wasn't  
  
what he needed, he needed to grieve with someone who knew what he was feeling. So with that thought he reigned in enough to be able to speak.  
  
"Lupin.....what are you feeling?" he said a little hoarsely, "Is it just me? Or have you cried too, are you still waiting for that?" His head was resting  
  
on the older mans shoulder as he toyed with the fabric of Remus's worn jumper. "If you need to cry then I'll be there ok?" he added almost  
  
inaudibly.  
  
"I can't Harry. I'm afraid if I start crying I'll never stop." Remus blinked to keep his tears at bay.  
  
"Then I'll be there forever, if thats what it takes."  
  
Harry could feel his voice getting stronger and a lightening in his chest after his release, which was why he was pushing Remus on this. A cry made  
  
him feel as though he was truly showing Sirius what he felt and if Remus needed to then he would be the shoulder for the man, just like he was for  
  
him.  
  
Remus smiled, "Thank you, Harry, but I like to grieve alone." He sighed and looked around the kitchen to see a large cauldron simmering over the fire,  
  
"Well, it looks like Mrs.Weasley has been here."  
  
When he realized he was still holding Harry Remus dropped his arms and went over to look into the large pot.  
  
Harry watched after Remus had stood up. He had felt safe in those arms, it almost felt like Sirius wasn't dead and everything in the world was alright  
  
again....Almost like he wasn't part of the Prophesy.  
  
"Yeah, couldn't stop her making soup....Lupin?"  
  
"Mmm Hmm." Remus answered only mildly interested as he inspected the soup simmering in cauldron.  
  
"Is it.....I mean if it isn't.....c-can I call you Moony?" Harry felt a blush of anxiety warm his cheeks and looked down at his clenched hands that  
  
resounded in his lap.  
  
The werewolf turned around a distant look in his eyes. The last person to ever call him Moony had been Sirius. His mind went to their last night  
  
together, the tender way Sirius had held him as he had whispered, "Moony."  
  
Remus sadly smiled, "Of course you can. You are, after all, the son of Prongs."  
  
Whether this was to make Harry feel better or didn't work as planned.  
  
"No, I mean....I want to call you it because I'm Harry....not just a schoolmates child.....I want to call you it because maybe I'm.....a friend?"  
  
Harry looked up and caught the blank look in Remus's eyes before the werewolf could push it away in time and he looked back at his hands again.  
  
"Oh, well...I'm sorry, if it bothers you I won't....Night Remus." He stood and walked to the door, "Oh and thanks." He said smiling slightly.  
  
As he started walking up the stairs a part of him wished Remus would follow him, tell him it was ok and that both he and Sirius had seen him as more  
  
than their late friend's son. He wanted them to like him for his qualities, like him because he was just Harry.  
  
Remus closed his eyes, sighed, and then sank down in a chair. ("Sirius, how did you make your relationship with Harry look so easy?") The werewolf  
  
hadn't meant to hurt Harry by his comment, but he honestly had thought nothing of it.  
  
"Well, I'll just have to fix this mess." the waning man rose from the table and went upstairs to find Harry sitting on his bed, "I'm sorry Harry." Remus  
  
went and sat down beside of the young man, "I want you to call me Moony because you are my friend." ("And you have beautiful green eyes.") As soon as the   
  
thought entered the werewolf's head he pushed it away.  
  
Harry felt a lifting sensation in his stomach and smiled at Remus. (" He has amber eyes, I've never noticed before.")  
  
"I'd like that..Moony." Both Harry and Remus smiled at one another, but when their eyes connected the atmosphere shifted into an almost soft electricity. Gentle   
  
Amber met Wild forest green, and it seemed like they couldn't look away.  
  
It was hard to tell who moved forward first but it was unimportant as soft lips meet the older more tender ones. Their eyes fell shut and the slight  
  
movements of their mouths felt like silk on velvet. For a few blissful moments nothing else mattered and neither could feel any pain of the real world.  
  
When the two needed air they gentle broke apart and it took a moment for Remus' mind to register what had just occured. When it did come into  
  
his brain his eyes widened and he just stared at Harry for a moment, "Oh, gods, I'm sorry Harry."  
  
With panic residing in his heart Remus fled from the room and hurriedly went into Sirius' room, locking himself in. ("Merlin!")  
  
Harry sat in an almost stupor before uttering quietly, "Erm.....what just happened?"  
  
Slowly his mind caught up with him in a flash of gold sprinkled with red and Harry felt butterflys in his stomach.  
  
"I kissed Moony........._Moony_ kissed me!" He traced his lips first with his fingers then with his tongue, savouring the taste.  
  
("So.....why did i like that better then Cho? Am I gay?....Or is it Remus?") A fluttering in his stomach made him smile slightly.("Huh, guess it's just  
  
Remus.") Then he frowned again.  
  
He knew Lupin well enough that he would be mortified and so grabbed a quill and parchment and wrote "Please don't blame youself."  
  
Creeping out of his room about an hour later he walked to Sirius's room and slipped it under the door before turning back to his room. He climbed into  
  
bed and had unusual dreams of an ethereal wolf with Amber eyes curled up next to an elegant green eyed panther. He subconciously smiled in his sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus berated himself angrily. ("That is James Potter's son you are in there smooching on!") However, another voice calmly replied, 'Yes, but that's also  
  
_Harry_the young man with the brilliant green eyes, gorgeous black hair, and sun-kissed skin.'  
  
("Yes, but he's young enough to be my son!") the other voices laughed, 'Yes, maybe so, but you are a werewolf and will live for a long while yet, and if  
  
you notice Harry was kissing you back.'  
  
Remus was still in slight shock. He had forgotten Sirius so soon… However, when a piece of parchment slid under the door he quickly when to retrieve it.  
  
When he opened it he smiled 'Please don't blame yourself.'  
  
With a small smile Remus lay down breathing in the scent of his former lover, "Harry I'm not ready." he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
The light filtered into Harry's room, waking him up with a pleasant warmth. As he was stretching he was suddenly struck with memories of last night. He  
  
sat bolt upright.  
  
("Please don't let this ruin our friendship.")  
  
He sprang to life then and changed quickly, before thundering downstairs, slipping a few steps and jumping up as he bolted into the dining room where  
  
Remus sat, a look of both amusement and shock on his face as the buy burst through.  
  
"Did you get my note?" He blurted out.  
  
"Yes, Harry I want you......." Lupin started.  
  
"Nononno,none of that, just do what's on the parchment, don't complicate things, just don't think about it," His voice was urgent before he pressed  
  
on,"....Still friends?"  
  
He held his hand out to the still rather young werewolf.  
  
Remus placed his hand in Harry's, "Of course." The two stood like that for a moment, hand in hand, quietly regarding each other. "Well, sit down and  
  
eat."  
  
Harry smiled and took his place at the table while Remus took a large gulp of coffee ("No, you didn't notice the light blush that played on his cheeks,  
  
or the light that lit those emerald orbs, no, Remus you didn't notice!")  
  
'Yeah, right' came that annoying voice once more.  
  
Harry was currently beating himself up.("You _blushed_! What are you, a simpering, giggly.....Patil? This is Remus. Stop.Blushing. you .pansy.")  
  
Harry smiled at the werewolf in an attempt to ignore his conscience.  
  
"What are you up to today then? Something for the Order......stupid question really, your not allowed to say."  
  
"'Actually we have to keep you informed now, after.....well after last year." A heavy silence hung in the air before Remus quirked a little smile.  
  
"So you trashed Dumbledore's office huh?" Harry looked stricken and with a groan placed his head in his hands.  
  
"You know about that?" came the muffled reply.  
  
The werewolf chuckled with delight, something that he wasn't often found doing, "Harry, everybody knows about that! You threw the man's table across  
  
the room, and smashed several crystal instruments."  
  
At the sheepish look on Harry's face Remus grinned, "Don't worry, I suppose he's used to it. I smashed up his office once when I was in school."  
  
Harry's jaw dropped. A grin slowly formed on his lips.  
  
"_You_ trashed Dumbledore's room!? But your, well you're Remus! You behave, you were a prefect!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh uproar-isly at the sheepish look on Remus'  
  
face.  
  
"What did you do it for then, I'm guessing it wasn't the same as mine?" Harry lent forward and rested his chin on his palm.  
  
Remus laughed and also rested his chin in his palm, "Actually, it was when he explained to me why I had become a prefect. I didn't want to be one! That  
  
would almost eliminate my night time wanderings with the rest of the Mauraders."  
  
("Merlin, they are those green eyes again.")  
  
That small voice came sneaking back up on Remus' thoughts, 'Yes, he's beautiful isn't he.'  
  
("Yes....wait..NO! Oh shut up!")  
  
Harry laughed again.  
  
"Ooh Moony, you rebel." He laughed again. "Poor Dumbledore though, I mean the man's getting on a bit so all that lifting can't help." He chuckled again  
  
and looked at Remus.  
  
There was a twinkle in the man's eyes but he took it for humor rather than the arguing conscience of Remus. He couldn't help but look at the autumn  
  
colours resounding in his eyes. He shook his head as though to clear the thoughts.  
  
"Hey what are you up to today?" He said as though to sidetrack his mind.  
  
"Well, since this is still Order Headquarters I have to move around the house a bit, and make sure the wards are still in place, but beyond that it should  
  
be a rather quiet day."  
  
'Yes, a nice day for reading a book.' that voice piped up, 'or staring at Harry, kissing Harry -'  
  
("Zip it!!")  
  
"What are your plans for the day, Harry?"  
  
Harry stretched slightly, his shirt riding up a little, before standing.  
  
"Ah nothing really, I can help with those wards if you want, I know a bit but not a lot." He walked over to the counter to make himself a cup of tea.  
  
"Want a cup of tea?" Remus shook his head again and Harry had to fight a smile.  
  
"Yes please." Harry began digging around in the cupboard but to reach he had to go on tippy toe and so the small of his back was showing.  
  
"Do you want tea leaves or PG Tips?" Harry asked.  
  
"Ah, eh, er, em, uh..P-PG tips, I'm not crazy about Tea Leaves, but Trelawny wants them when she has to come to an Order Meeting." Remus   
  
had to keep taking his eyes away from Harry, it was starting to become flustering.  
  
Harry turned with the box in question and retrieved two teabags out of it. When he finally looked up Remus looked a little flushed.  
  
"Moony, are you ok?" He asked worriedly, marching over and placing a hand upon the elder's forehead.  
  
"You're burning up? Are you sure you wouldn't rather have water?" he flipped his hand over to rest the back of his hand on his head.  
  
'Wow, what a gentle touch!'  
  
("Well I was just thinking the same - SHUT UP!")  
  
"I'm fine Harry, the full moon gets closer and I can't get one of my inner voices to shut up."  
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow at Lupin in confusion.  
  
"Er.......yeah I suffer from the same thing some times. Damn those little voices, mine tells me to burn things." He said sarcastically.  
  
Remus had an unimpressed look upon his face which only caused Harry to double over laughing.  
  
"I'm _kidding_, God your brilliant to tease. Anyway, PG Tips it is." Harry, to use irony, ruffled Remus's hair much like an adult would do to a kid.  
  
As Remus smoothed his hair he spoke, "I can't help it! If that stupid witch would have stopped screaming every time someone came through the door,  
  
but NO, and I'll have you know Mr. Blow-Up-My-Aunt, that I am not that easy to tease."  
  
The werewolf sniffed, but plainly knew that Harry was right.  
  
"Sure you are, we all call you "Fun to tease Lupin"." Harry turned to smile at him but saw the crestfallen look on his face and shook his head slightly.  
  
"Moony, I'm kidding. We all love you......and besides, Trelawney is a daft cow, just ignore her." He came over and hugged the man gentle around his  
  
neck.  
  
"You silly old thing." He said affectionately.  
  
Remus moved around and in a display of his strength, brought Harry down to sit in his lap, "Whose 'we' and you call me 'Fun to tease Lupin'? He said  
  
with a playful grin.  
  
Harry, fighting his sub-conscience that was currently giving loud whoops as he ran around Harry's head, smiled innocently. He was loving the warmth of  
  
Remus's lap.  
  
"We as in Hermione, the Weasleys, the order and....and Me," Harry had the decency to blush," and to be hones we actually call you 'wow what an ass'  
  
Lupin."  
  
At the slackness of Remus body as his jaw dropped Harry leapt up and ran for the door.  
  
"Oh no, you don't!" Remus jumped up and grabbed Harry around the waist pulling him back into the kitchen, and back into his lap when he had seated  
  
himself. The werewolf placed a soft kiss on the top of Harry's ear and sighed, "This is awkward."  
  
Harry, who had closed his eyes when the kiss landed on the shell of his ear, opened them and looked at Remus. Harry placed a kiss just above Remus sigh  
  
and toyed with the gold hair that was streaked with silver.  
  
"I personally don't know why so I think your going to have to inform me." Harry liked the feeling of Lupin's warmth seeping through his clothes and  
  
the weight of Remus's arms drapped around his waist.  
  
"Harry, I'm nearing 40, and you haven't even turned 16 yet! That's a tad bit awkward, and second I'm a werewolf. I don't want you to have to put up with  
  
that also." Remus rested his chin on top of Harry's head with a sigh, but not missing _that_ voice again.  
  
'Feels nice having him in your lap, doesn't it?'  
  
("As a matter of fact .. oh no.. I'm not falling for that!")  
  
Harry looked at Remus in an almost scolding manner.  
  
"Ok one, Remus I don't give a damn if your a werewolf, I'm the friggin' boy who lived, don't you think that THAT may be dangerous for whoever I end up  
  
with? I have put up with a hell of a lot so I'd appreciate if people respected that. Secondly, Your like 38! I'm almost 16, yes but I _really_  
  
don't think any 16 to 19 year olds are going to be able to handle my life. It's a difficult life I lead, just like you so don't patronize me."  
  
Remus looked torn so Harry began to toy with his hair again.  
  
"Besides, Wizards marrying Giantesses, men dating men? I highly doubt people will care about the age difference. The werewolf they might have a problem  
  
with but screw them, I care for all of you, wolf included."  
  
The werewolf smiled at Harry's logic, "True as all of that may be, the wizarding world will not see it that way, and your not even of age yet. Harry I  
  
couldn't stand it if I tainted your reputation. People don't like the thoughts of werewolves, and they will definitely revolt at the image of their hero with one."  
  
"Well maybe it's time I stopped doing what everyone else wants for once and do something that makes me happy." Harry looked right into the werewolf's  
  
eyes, unflinching. "Because I don't know whether you noticed but when i do something for the wizarding world I lose someone."  
  
Then Harry faked a big smile and a false cheery voice.  
  
"But hey, what do the rest of the world care, their 'hero' kept them safe, who cares if he's happy, right?"  
  
When Remus looked down Harry sighed and got out of the werewolf's lap.  
  
"Remus, I don't care what the rest of the world think about, no matter what I do they will remain sheep. If I do something good their all like 'yeah  
  
told you he was good' but the minute I do something they don't think is appropiate then its 'I always knew he was evil'. Why should I care about a  
  
two-faced world, In fact why should you?"  
  
When Remus remained quiet Harry sighed again.  
  
"Moony, Remus....If you think I can make you happy, I don't care how long you have to think about it, then come and find me. And even though  
  
statistically I'm not of age I have been through too much to feel like a child, and it's not something I'm proud off." And with that said Harry  
  
trudged back up to his room, a strange fluttering of disappointment in his stomach.  
  
("I hate this world, you can't let me be happy for five minutes........You can't let someone as kind as Remus be happy.") He thought bitterly to no one  
  
in particular.  
  
Remus sighed and laid his head on the table. He knew that he should go after Harry, but he didn't feel as if he could get up the steps. That and he felt  
  
a knot in the back of his throat and tears were close to his amber eyes. ("I'm sorry, Harry, but you'll thank me some day when you find an amazing young  
  
witch. Someone that is as beautiful as you, young, and carefree. Someone that doesn't have to worry about taking potions and someone who isn't afraid of the moon.")  
  
The werewolf wept then. He wept for himself, he wept for Sirius, but most of all he wept for Harry. ("Harry shouldn't have to put up with my problems,  
  
I'll have to speak with Dumbledore about having him settled elsewhere.")  
  
Here That voice broke in, 'Excuse me? Did you say send Harry somewhere else? I don't think so! Remus whether you admit it or not, that young man makes  
  
you feel happy, special, and beautiful! You are just going to let something like that slip through your fingers!' The voice seemed to pause for air, 'Since  
  
when have you cared what others thought? Never! Now you are denying yourself and Harry happiness.'  
  
("But what if he's just upset and emotional because of Sirius' death? What do I do then?!")  
  
The voice humphed, 'Give Harry more credit than that. He may trash Dumbledore's office, but he has a good heart and head. Don't be afraid to  
  
reach back out to someone.'  
  
With slightly red, but dry eyes, Remus gathered up his strength and left the table heading up the stairs and into Harry's room. When he saw him his tears  
  
started up again, "I'm sorry Harry, I don't care what others think I'm just ....scared."  
  
Harry was stunned for a moment by Remus' tears but shook it off and walked to the elder man. He took him in his arms and subconsciously found he was  
  
basically the same height as the lithe blonde.  
  
"Its ok to be scared Moony, you saw yourself that my greatest fear is fear. But you can't let it run your life.......look at Moody." He chuckled and  
  
smiled when he felt the older man laugh slightly too.  
  
Harry placed a kiss on Remus' nose and smiled gently.  
  
"Even if you feel the world is going to break you Moony, feel safe in the knowledge I'm here to put you back together."  
  
Remus smiled and wiped his tears ("I just have to cry don't I?"). The werewolf sighed and his body could start to feel the emotional stress on it,  
  
and the combining weight of the almost full moon. "I'm tired."  
  
"Yeah, crying does that to you." Harry teased, drawing a fatigued chuckle from Remus.  
  
"Here." He said gently, moving Remus to his bed, "Rest, I'm gonna stay up but I'll stay with you."  
  
Harry picked up a book he'd been using as night time reading, something featuring a shapeshifter witch and vampire, and waited until Remus had  
  
settled himself under the covers.  
  
Then he came and sat with his back to the headboard and let Remus rest his head on his chest. He put his arm over the shoulder of the still, as far as  
  
he was concerned, rather young werewolf and smiled down as he felt the body getting heavier as sleep overcame him. Harry opened his book, and with a  
  
smile began to read.  
  
Remus settled down into the warmth of Harry's body and within minutes he was asleep, and since Sirius' death, a dreamless sleep.  
  
Unfortunately this didn't last long when a slightly winded Dumbledore barged into the room, "Remus! There is a report of a Death Eater attack in a muggle  
  
village we need you there."  
  
Immediately the werewolf was out of the bed and by the ancient wizards side, "Where Albus?"  
  
While the two discussed the location Remus stored all of this into his memory, not wanting to splinch himself when he apparated. He turned to Harry before   
  
he left, "I'll be right back, Harry."  
  
"All right, be careful." He said, concern etching his fine features as he hugged the older man. He watched with a heavy heart at both the fact of  
  
Remus's safety and the fact he still wasn't allowed to help the order.  
  
("I want to be there for Remus.") He thought solemnly. And like a lightning bolt it hit him. He dropped to his knees and pulled his trunk from under his  
  
bed. Inside was a little box of things that were special to him, things like the cracked two way mirror, the photo album of his parents and a recent edition  
  
Dumbledore had handed him not long after Sirius's death.  
  
It was a diary that both he and his father had kept in their school days, filled with notes to one another, stories of marauding times and, this is  
  
what he'd been searching for, their studies and process of becoming Animagis.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus sighed and muttered, "Number 12 Grimauld Place." When the house shimmered into view he stepped in the door. Sighing as he oddly felt at home  
  
here in his former lover's house.  
  
("Must .. sit .. down.") his tired mind pleaded. His body eagerly complied as they went to the main living room and plopped down in an armchair.  
  
Harry sat up straight when he heard the front door open and shoved the faded diary back into his trunk.  
  
He walked quietly down the stairs and found Remus practically collapsed on the sofa.  
  
"That bad huh?" He asked, moving to sit on the coffee table in front of Remus.  
  
Remus looked up at Harry sitting on the coffee table, "There weren't any casualties but it took forever to wipe peoples memories and then make sure they   
  
knew the 'right' story, and we had to check around to make sure that the Death Eaters didn't' leave any kind of enchanted things for muggles to pick up."  
  
The werewolf was tired, but he missed Harry in his lap. He held out his arms in question to the Gryffindor, waiting to see if he would come or not.  
  
Harry smiled and took the pro-offered hands before moving into Remus' lap. He lay with his head on the elders shoulder and gently stroked the hand in  
  
his.  
  
"So no fun for you then?" He said sympathetically, which caused Remus to merely snort in a humorless laugh. Harry pulled his head and placed his elbow on   
  
his shoulder, giving him the ability to play with the gold/silver hair.  
  
"Remus....I know this is a little off track but....do you think I could help your tranformations?" He looked into those amber eyes, gaze unwavering.  
  
The werewolf's eyes opened, "No, Harry, I don't want you there. I hate that you had to see me transform in your third year, but it's too dangerous." his  
  
voice dropped to a whisper, "And I don't want you to see me like that again."  
  
Harry looked at the man blushing from shame and placed his fingers under his chin, lifting his eyes to his own.  
  
"Remus, please, we've been through this, I live a dangerous life or are you telling me that my dad and Sirius were the only intelligent young wizards  
  
ever? And Remus..........I know your transformations are painful and I know humiliating for you but.......," Harry looked sheepish and looked  
  
down," I thought Moony was beautiful, like a ghost."  
  
Remus nodded, but he still was set against Harry being with him when he transformed, "Thank you, Harry, but I'd still rather transform alone. I-I-I  
  
mean it's not that I ...." he sighed, blushed, and dropped his head once more.  
  
Harry sighed gently at the man's actions, so he lifted the beautiful face again.  
  
"Remus, It's fine, I thought I'd just ask." He rubbed his thumb across the werewolf's bottom lip, "Stop getting your knickers in a twist," He teased.  
  
"Honestly, I just wanted to help, but if your fine. But I would like to say that the offer is there." He smiled again at the almost eleven like man.  
  
"Thank you." Remus whispered again. After a few moments of silence he spoke, "Well, I am tired and I'm going to head up to bed .. come with me?"  
  
"Sure." Harry said, a lop-sided grin on his face and stood, offering his hand out to the blonde before leading the way upstairs, hands tightly  
  
clasped together.  
  
At the top of the hall way Harry stopped, looking back at Remus waiting for him to lead the rest of the way. Remus smiled at him and pulled him gently  
  
towards what Harry figured was a spare room.  
  
Inside looked bare, save for a book and thin gold rimmed glasses placed on the bedside table.  
  
"You don't have a lot of possessions." Harry stated, turning to face Remus. " Something else we have in common." He said smiling gently.  
  
Remus smiled and gently traced his jawbone with his slender finger, "I have you, Harry, and you are my dearest possesion." With a smile the werwolf  
  
slide out of his robe and between the many layers of blankets he kept on his bed.  
  
Harry smiled with the tip of his tongue between his teeth, his nose crinkled. What Remus said made him feel all warm and he wouldn't be  
  
surprised if he was levitating.  
  
Harry pulled off his robe and climbed in with the werewolf, taking him in his arms.  
  
"Wow its warm under here." Harry said snuggling closer.  
  
"Yeah sorry if its too hot." Remus said.  
  
"Its perfect." Harry's muffled reply came as his head snuggled into Remus' chest.  
  
After lying in the silence for a few moments Remus sighed, "I'll never get to sleep like this." At the look of confusion on Harry's face, the werewolf   
  
rose up and then brought Harry's arm around him. With a contented sigh he laid his head on Harry's chest. "Much better."  
  
Harry chuckled, strangely quite deeply for an almost 16 year old.  
  
"You really are rather Silly My dear Moony." But he wasn't complaining and was slowly slipping the goldensilver trimmed hair through his fingers in a   
  
kind of massage.  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Written By: Callie Mowatt and Heather Ayers -aka- Harry and Draco 


	2. Sirius' Choice

°Chapter Two°  
  
~Wyall Jarad~ Thank you so much, myself and Callie have thought greatly over this story.  
  
~PadfootsAngel1~ Thank you very much! We hope you enjoy the chapter.  
  
~barbarataku~ Yes, we believe that Harry and Remus have so much in common, we just love this fic!  
  
~Elven Warrior 1~ *huge grin* Ditto. Awwww!  
  
~insanechildfanfic! Thankies! Enjoy!  
  
~Heala~ Yes, there aren't many Rem/Harry stories out there, and I think that this one is just precious!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~ Sirius' Choice ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus yawned and snuggled further into the warmth he had come to love upon waking. He rolled over and smiled at the still sleeping form of Harry Potter. Very gently he moved the young man's bangs from his eyes and waited for him to wake. Today was Harry's birthday and Remus couldn't wait for him to wake up, but he didn't want to disturb him.  
  
Over the past couple of weeks Remus had grown more accustom to having Harry around. He still wasn't quite comfortable with a physical relationship, because he still couldn't stop his dreams of Sirius, and he couldn't take off the ring his deceased lover had given him. But none of that mattered, what mattered at the moment was Harry.  
  
Harry felt someone move the hair out of his face and slowly opened his eyes. He grinned at the sight before him.  
  
"Hello Moonchild." He said softly. He reached up and stroked his fingers through the gold hair, smiling as it cascaded down his hand.  
  
"Happy Birthday Harry." Remus said and Harry sat upright. A smile slowly formed on his face which with each day was becoming more and more beautiful.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm 16!" Harry exclaimed. He sat quietly for a moment. "Nope, don't feel any different." He laughed, causing Remus to shake his head and chuckle.  
  
"Ah the days that when you got another year older you were excited." Harry laughed and hugged Remus, burying his nose into the coconut smell of Remus' hair.  
  
Remus grinned at Harry and after a few moments of snuggling, he left the warmth of his bed, and of Harry, and dressed in his usual patched robes. "Oh lord. You are now old enough to learn how to aspirate." The werewolf shook his head. He remembered going to St.Mungo's the night Harry was born. Scary thought.  
  
Harry landed with a soft 'thump' back onto the pillows, his eyes closed and his arms spread.  
  
"Thank Merlin. Walking everywhere can be a pain sometimes." Without Remus sharing the bed Harry felt cold so he sprang up and grabbed his robes. Slipping them on, he looked to the window and caught site of a distant figure flying to the house. Hedwig.  
  
"Hedwig's on her way." Remus smiled and walked downstairs to start breakfast. Harry sat back on the bed and thought back over the last few weeks.  
  
He and Remus had grown closer but the physical aspect of their relationship was mostly none existent. Harry was afraid to ask, not wanting to know the answer and he never asked about the ring that Remus constantly wore. He had long since noticed it but was to afraid to ask  
  
But on a lighter note Harry, not to Remus' knowledge mind, was slowly making the potion and learning the incantations to make one an Animagi. He promised he'd be there for Moony if he changed his mind and so he was preparing should that day come.  
  
----  
  
Remus walked down the stairs to the kitchen of Black Manor and eagerly began breakfast. They were only having a few people over for Harry's birthday, because they all figured Harry would just want some of his closest friends there. So at the present Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dumbledore, and the Weasley gang were going to stop by.  
  
When he felt two arms encircle his waist, Remus immediately knew who it was. With a smile he stepped from the arms.  
  
Harry looked quizzically at the werewolf.  
  
"Why do you pull away Remus?" He asked a little hurt. "Do I do something wrong or are you not telling me something?"  
  
Remus looked a little startled to be asked such a thing so Harry sighed and turned to tidy the table.  
  
"Forget it. Birthday blues." He said, putting a smile on his face but knew it hadn't reached his eyes.  
  
Remus felt a pang in his heart and he hated that he had hurt Harry's feelings. He was just opening his mouth to say something when the door opened and all of Harry's friends came streaming in.  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he came to stand by Remus, "Hello, Remus."  
  
The werewolf smiled and nodded, "Dumbledore." He said by way of greeting.  
  
Harry sighed. He loved his friends. He did, but they had _the_ worst timing in the world. Still, he smiled and hugged each friend in turn.  
  
"Harry, you gotta open your presents mate, I want to see your face come on come on." Ron was practically bouncing and Harry couldn't help but laugh.  
  
Harry agreed and all sat themselves around him, except Dumbledore and (with a disappointment) Remus who remained standing. Harry slowly made his way through the gifts, purposely because he knew it wound them up.  
  
"Speed up mate!" Which only caused him to mock cackle evilly.  
  
From Luna he received a model of a 'Snorfcrafle' she had called it, big mole like things, which caused a smile to break out on his face when he caught the twitch in Hermione's eye. From Hermione herself he got a book called "Major curses and counter curses: The book of Aurors" of which he was extremely grateful and hugged her tightly. His dream to be an Auror hadn't dwindled any.  
  
Ron got Harry the "Chudley Cannons" fans yearbook which Harry had smiled and said thank you but sighed when Ron had turned away. The team _really_ did suck.  
  
Neville had given him a set of charka beads to aid meditation, he claimed it might help him against Voldermort entering his mind and Harry had been extremely grateful. He continued like this until he was done with all the presents...except Remus, although he wasn't so sure he was receiving anything.  
  
Seeing that Harry had run out of presents Dumbledore and Remus both laid theirs down, and grinned while they waited for Harry to open them.  
  
Harry was a little stunned at all these presents, having never received so many before. He picked up Dumbledore's first, saying thank you and smiling at the aged man.  
  
He pulled back the neat wrapping and and opened the box inside. His gasped as he pulled out a beautifully decorated jade bowl. Around the edges were ancient and jagged markings, sigils and protective charms. He recognized it instantly as a pensieve.  
  
"Thank you so much sir." He said, and caught the twinkle in Dumbledore's eye.  
  
"My pleasure Harry, although there is a rather selfish reason behind this particular gift. I was rather hoping, "And here his grin grew wider, "that with your own you wouldn't be so tempted to look into mine."  
  
Everyone laughed and Harry blushed, muttering a grinning 'sorry'.  
  
Remus grinned but danced excitedly around. Looking once again like the marauder he was at heart, "Mine next! Mine next!"  
  
Harry laughed at the uncharacteristic childishness that he'd just witnessed, all thoughts of their discussion earlier escaping his mind.  
  
Harry picked up the present whilst Remus maneuvered himself to sit on the edge of the table. Harry read the tag. "From The Moon to his Sun". Harry smiled up at the man before peeling back the metallic blue wrapping. Inside was a long rectangular box and he opened it. He gasped audibly.  
  
Inside nestled against the black velvet was a magnificent pendant. The Black, velvet cord that one tied around your neck faded into the padding making the actual stones stand out brighter. It was circular in shape and it was a gorgeous milky white gem, Moonstone Harry realized, for about a cm in and resting right in the centre was a metallic dark blue gem. Blue tiger's eye. Moon, wolf, representing Remus and Tiger's eye, feline, like Harry was.  
  
Harry looked up with glassy eyes and throwing all restraints stood and hugged Remus.  
  
"Thank you Moony," he said but then whispered so only Remus could hear him, "Thank you my moonchild."  
  
The group all shared smiles to see Harry and Remus smiling and apparently having a good time. "Your welcome my Sun." He whispered, almost inaudible, but it reached Harry's ears.  
  
The two broke the hug and Harry returned to his friends, while Dumbledore turned to Remus, "Well, Remus, we are again in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher"  
  
As Remus placed a cake on the table he nodded, "Again?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed, "Yes, again. Remus will you please come back and teach? You are the only teacher that left that position. The others either died, or their brain was messed with by Voldemort."  
  
The werewolf considered it for a moment. It would allow him to be closer to the Sun. "I'll take it."  
  
Harry laughed at Ron's terrible joke before turning and facing his Love, who currently was facing Dumbledore.  
  
"Here Harry let me help you put this on." Hermione came up behind Harry with the pendant Remus had given him and placed it around his neck, clicking together the silver clasp and letting it fall so that it rested in the hollow of Harry's neck. He reached a hand up to touch it and looked up to find Remus watching him.  
  
Nobody in the room missed this. Remus couldn't stop thinking about beautiful Harry looked and how beautiful he made the pendant look. ("There I go again.")  
  
'Yeah, and your loving every minute of it.' came That voice.  
  
Remus couldn't deny that so he didn't say anything in return to That voice. Instead he looked up at the clock. How the time flies. They had already been there for two hours.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Come on, my students. I have to get you back to your parents before they come after me." With a grin there was a rush to hug Harry and get out the door.  
  
Harry hugged them all automatically but he couldn't help but look at the young werewolf. When everyone had left Harry walked slowly and purposely towards him.  
  
"This is beautiful Moony." He said with a gesture to the elegant talisman. Remus reached up with a smile and pushed the bangs out of Harry's face.  
  
"Let me kiss you Remus."  
  
When Remus did nothing but stand there, Harry gently placed a kiss on the older man's lips. Keeping it short, but meaningful. What he didn't expect was for two arms to encircle his waist, and draw him closer.  
  
The werewolf placed a warm kiss on Harry's mouth, and gently ran his tongue across the Gryffindor's lower lip.  
  
Harry's eyes went huge but then he closed them and opened his mouth to the searching tongue. He had never felt more alive, his very blood pumping with raw energy.  
  
He placed his hands upon the werewolf's chest and felt the thundering life beneath it, in perfect synch with his own.  
  
Remus groaned at the Gryffindor's reaction, but he couldn't get rid of the nagging voice in his mind that kept bringing up Sirius, and how he was betraying him. Needing air, but also needing space to think, he broke the kiss and stared into Harry's emerald eyes. Not sure where to go from there.  
  
Harry caught the look of a war waging behind the amber gaze and placed a quidditch calloused hand upon his cheek.  
  
"One day Remus your going to find you _can_ tell me anything and I promise you I will listen. Until then, take your own pace, I'm willing to wait until your ready to really love me." He said smiling.  
  
Remus smiled and dropped his eyes, "Thank you, Harry." But something still wasn't right, "Harry, why don't you find someone who can really love you? I don't know if I ever can."  
  
Harry felt his heart clench a little but he was going to remain honest.  
  
"Because even if it's one-sided Remus, my heart belongs to you. I'd only be hurting and lying to myself and whoever I ended up with. I'd rather be alone then live a lie."  
  
He pulled his hand away and still held a loving gaze with the other man.  
  
"So there it is."  
  
Remus nervously twisted the ring that was on his finger. Taking odd comfort in the cool metal that had been giving to him as a sign of his former lover's admiration. ("I can't forget about Sirius.")  
  
That voice spoke up, 'No one said forget, but you can make room. I mean there are a few things in here that could go. Like you liking the Chudely Canons, hey that can go and we can move Harry right in!'  
  
Harry watched Remus twist the band of white gold on his finger and noted it wasn't the first time that he had done that.  
  
"Moony..." he hesitated briefly before blundering on," What is that ring? You always fiddle with it when you're nervous?"  
  
Remus' head seemed to sink even lower, and he sighed softly as he looked down at the ring on his finger, "It's a Promise ring from Sirius ... That he would always be here for me." The last part of the sentence was said in a low and quiet whisper, but Harry still heard.  
  
Harry felt himself go cold as he froze. Suddenly Remus' actions all made sense but he felt like weeping as a feeling of guilt came over him. This man, this man he loved and couldn't bare to live without, had belonged to his beloved Godfather. Remus' heart was still with the dark haired wizard and Harry found he couldn't be angry. Instead he mourned both Remus and Sirius.  
  
"You.." his voice cracked a little but he shook his head clearing his throat, "You and Sirius were lovers then?"  
  
The werewolf could feel his throat constrict, and tears welled up in his amber eyes. Not trusting his voice, Remus nodded and felt a heavy pressure in his chest, and he knew that he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
With a sob he fell to his knees. His mind begging and pleaded for Sirius.  
  
Harry dropped down to him and held the blonde to his chest.  
  
"Remus I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that," He felt his own throat hitching as he spoke, tears rolling silently down his cheeks," I wish I could bring him back to you, I want to see you happy but I can't. I'm sorry I went that night, I'm sorry ...please...."  
  
He was now crying just as hard as Remus but still he sat and rocked him gently, alternating his hands in the gold and silver hair. He didn't know what was worse, wishing Sirius was alive and Remus was happy in which Harry would've kept his love silently in his heart due to a strong love for both men or knowing that Sirius was gone, Remus broken and Harry unable to mend him and be with him.  
  
"I'm sorry, it's ok, shhh." He said repeatedly, his voice becoming calmer and steadier as he decided that Remus needed him to be strong right now. He'd ignore the ache in his chest for now, forever  
  
The werewolf clung to Harry, tightly wrapping his arms around the young man's slim body. He didn't know if he could bear the pressure and the ache in his chest, it was just too much. When Remus' sobs finally quieted he yawned, and buried his face in Harry's chest.  
  
Harry continued to stroke the velvet hair and even smiled a little when he felt the elder snuggle into his chest. Even if he couldn't have Remus' heart he'd make sure the werewolf knew that he still had his.  
  
"Do you feel any better Moo.....Remus?" Now didn't seem the time for affectionate names.  
  
Remus cringed when Harry used his real name, instead of Moony, but he nodded against Harry's chest, yawning once more. ("Crying really does take it out of you.") he thought to himself.  
  
Harry smiled and stifled his own yawn. Then a question that now bothered him was forming in his head. What if Remus, who apparently didn't want his love yet, didn't want to share his bed like they had the past few weeks?  
  
"Do you want to have the room to yourself tonight...or do..do you want me there?" he asked, a nervous tilt shaking his voice slightly. He had come to love the feel of being in _those_ arms when he woke and he noticed he hadn't had one nightmare since being there.  
  
Remus thought for a moment. ("I don't want to lead Harry on, when I can't love him the way he needs to be loved.") That was the sole reason that the werewolf pulled away from Harry's warmth and wiped his tears, "Harry, I think it would be best if you slept in your room tonight."  
  
Harry lowered his head so Remus wouldn't see his lip tremble before raising his head again with a gentle smile.  
  
"Ok Moonchild. Sleep well." He lifted the bangs of Remus' fringe from his forehead and placed a gentle lingering kiss there before making his way up to his room.  
  
He opened the door to the dark room, muttering "Lumos" quietly and clicked the door behind him. He fell on his back onto the bed with a sigh. He gazed at the ceiling before pulling out his wand and switching on the wizard wireless on his desktop. A beautiful, elegant tune quietly drifted round his room and Harry felt that the song had been specifically written for him and his moon.  
  
"Night falls I fall And where were you? And where were you?  
  
Warm skin Wolf grin And where were you?  
  
I fell into the moon And it covered you in blue I fell into the moon Can I make it right? Can I spend the night?"  
  
Harry covered his face with his hands and fought off any tears by pressing his palms softly against his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Dumbledore stood outside of Number 12 Grimauld Place and placidly placed a lemon drop in his mouth. He grinned in delight as the nice flavor that exploded in his mouth. Without further ado he opened the door and went in.  
  
With twinkle in place the old Headmaster walked through the house and smiled to find Harry in one of the living rooms, fire lit, and reading a book.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
Harry looked up from the same sentence he'd been reading for over half an hour and smiled at the aged, but not in heart, wizard.  
  
"Morning Professor. How are you?"  
  
"Fine Harry, but I believe it is I who should ask you." He looked at Harry and Harry wondered not for first time whether the man before him could read minds.  
  
"I'm...dealing sir. I miss Sirius, and I have this.....space that hurts but I'm getting better now thank you."  
  
Dumbledore stepped over and placed a hand on the young man's shoulder. He crouched slightly to look into the boy's eyes.  
  
"It'll hurt less in time, believe me. But I'm afraid that wasn't what I was inquiring. I meant you and Remus." Harry blanched a little but found he wasn't too shocked at the headmaster's observation. He sighed.  
  
"I'm lost Dumbledore," He said quietly as the other man sat beside him," How do you heal someone that won't let themselves be? I..."  
  
He blushed slightly but the white wizard patted his hand as a sign to go on.  
  
"..I love him. I know people think I'm too young to know this but I know. Love isn't all flowers and sunny parks, it hurts too and I feel that.......You probably think I'm a love sick teen huh."  
  
"No Harry, out of all of us I believe that you have the best knowledge of what love _truly_ is. Voldermort is hatred, undiluted and black, but you Harry, you are love. If the emotion was to take a physical form it would be you." He said smiling again.  
  
Harry felt tears tingle at the corner of his eyes and his heart constrict painfully.  
  
"Then why can't he see it? I try to show him but he says I am young and....and he still loves Sirius. I do too but....Oh I don't know, I feel tired and stretched Dumbledore. My head hurts but my heart is worse. I have never felt like this before." He said before he slumped back against the chair as his final energy left him.  
  
Dumbledore gave a sad smile, but his light blue eyes still held their twinkle, "Harry, you will feel this way until Remus comes to realize what you really are."  
  
Harry looked at Dumbledore and arched an eyebrow in confusion, "What I really am?"  
  
The Headmaster smiled, "Yes, but I am afraid I can say no more until I talk to Remus." With an inane smile the ancient wizard left the room and went off in search of the werewolf.  
  
("I wish he would talk so somebody could understand him!") Harry thought and then went back to his book and reading the same sentence.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ah, my dear Remus." Dumbledore almost winced at the dramatic change in the werewolf. Remus had always been pale, on the account of him being a werewolf, but now his features were tired and haggard. He looked like a ship that had been battered against the ocean's angry waves one too many times.  
  
"My dear, Remus, how can you be so blind when your light house sits in the other room?"  
  
Remus frowned, "What do you mean, Albus?"  
  
"What I mean is, haven't you noticed a change in your physical well-being since you stopped Harry from sleeping in your bed." At the man's wide eyes Dumbledore grinned, "Yes, I know about that, and I must say that I highly approve." He paused, "If you have noticed since you two stopped sharing a bed you have grown even thinner and weaker, and if you would cast your eyes upon Harry you would notice the same thing."  
  
The werewolf sighed and placed his head in his hands, "I don't know what to do."  
  
"Listen."  
  
Remus quirked an eyebrow, "Listen?"  
  
Dumbledore sat down across from the werewolf, "Surely you haven't forgotten. When a werewolf's mate dies, and Sirius was your mate, then the werewolf is over come with a terrible and heart-wrenching grief. It is, therefore, the dead mates job to find the werewolf another mate."  
  
'See, I have been trying to tell you the whole time!' came That voice.  
  
The waning man squeaked, "Sirius has been trying to tell me ... about Harry."  
  
Albus beamed, "That's right, and until you tell him and make him your mate the two of you will be miserable."  
  
Remus shook his head, "I can't forget Sirius in that way. I wouldn't feel right being with someone else."  
  
"My dear, Moony, when you take Harry as your mate, Sirius will gladly move over to make room for Harry in your heart. It is not a sin to love again once your mate is dead. You cannot survive without one."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry sat still with the book, which he had come to dub as the Marauder diary. He was slowly mastering the skill of the animagi, still behind everyone's backs, but he still had one problem left. Like the wand chooses the wizard the heart chooses the form. But Harry didn't know what he was, he wasn't a stag like his father, he didn't feel like a canine and he was certainly not a rodent.  
  
He sighed again, the stress from both choosing his form and being separated from Remus was beginning to press harder down on his heart. And what the hell was Dumbledore on about 'what he really was?'  
  
He heard footsteps on the stairway, two sets to be exact, and he hastily hid the diary again.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and bid Harry goodbye, before sweeping out of the house, giving Remus once last look, before aparating.  
  
Remus walked over to where Harry was sitting and for the first time he let his werewolf senses take over. He could smell the shampoo in Harry's hair, it smelled of fresh apples. Then he could smell the scent of Harry himself, a vanilla musk. The two scents were intoxicating to the werewolf, and his eyes shone brightly.  
  
"Hello, Harry." the man took a seat across from the Gryffindor.  
  
"Hello Remus." Harry said, a little hesitance in his voice. "You alright, you seem a little odd?"  
  
He leant forward a little to examine the man but stopped when he caught the look in his eyes. They were sparkling amber right now, like the morning dew glistening on autumn leaves, and Harry couldn't help but feel lost in them.  
  
"Remus?" He asked again as he felt the air shift into an electrical atmosphere.  
  
Remus licked his lips, and took a slightly shaky breath, "Harry, have you ever heard about a werewolf and his mate?" The young man shook his head in confusion and Remus continued, "When a werewolf chooses his mate, his whole heart is put into the bond. Sirius was my mate, and my whole heart was in that bond when it was broken. When a werewolf's mate dies, the werewolf is hounded by grief, and it finds no peace accept when it finds its new mate. The dead mate, Sirius, chooses, and Harry .. it's you."  
  
The room seemed to ripple with the electricity that hung in the atmosphere, and suddenly Remus felt the pressure in his chest lift, and his heart seemed to swell.  
  
'Well, it's about time.' That voice echoed, and then left.  
  
"Wha..what?" Harry asked, his heart beating a mile a minute.  
  
"Sirius wants me, _us_ to be happy Harry, he chose you, and Merlin Harry you don't know how much I wanted this." Remus' voice was getting stronger.  
  
Harry let out a loud relieved sob and smiled. Sirius wanted them together, he wasn't angry, He actually _chose_ Harry for Remus. Harry slowly lifted a hand to Remus' cheek and again let out a laughing sob when Remus actually leant into it.  
  
"Remus....Siri he..he chose but," Harry had to hear this, he had to know," Moony, who do you choose?" He waited, rocking very slightly, almost invisible to the eye, and held his breathe.  
  
Remus' werewolf's instincts were in overdrive at the simple touch that Harry had initiated. The werewolf could feel his heart drinking in every detail about the young wizard, "I want you Harry."  
  
Harry flew into Remus' arms and clung to him before pulling back.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, more than I've ever been." Harry leant into to hug him again, before once again pulling back.  
  
"And you won't pull back and hide and.."  
  
"I'm here to stay Harry, My sun and My night." Harry leant in again and this time he stayed. He breathed him in and caught the scent of cinnamon, forest and nature. Suddenly his eyes flew open.  
  
("I know what I am, Oh my moonchild, I will show you Moony's mate. Just give me time.")  
  
"What made you change your mind, I tried so hard to show you love, to show you I was ready for the wonderful burdens of having a wolf for a lover and now you're..." He smiled and rested his cheek against the paler one. He was very aware of everything, where their bodies met, the weight of the pendant around his neck and the erratic heartbeat of the man before him.  
  
"Harry, I was letting my grief cut off my senses, and I wasn't listening to Sirius. Dumbledore just happened to set me straight." Remus placed a soft kiss on Harry's neck and growled, "The meddling ole codger." When Harry giggled Remus placed his kiss on Harry's checks, forehead, nose, and then he very gently placed a kiss on the young man's lips.  
  
He softly traced Harry's bottom lip with his tongue, and groaned when the Gryffindor opened his mouth. Allowing his tongue to enter and inspect every aspect of Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry's heart thundered against his ribcage as he felt the seeking tongue. He loved Remus more than life itself and here he was, kissing him, acknowledging him as his mate. Harry gripped him tighter and let his soul shatter and cover them both. He knew there would be many who would reject the relationship, he didn't want to think about what his conversation with Mrs Weasley was going to be like, but right now he felt he could take on the world. As though to seal this he deepened the kiss.  
  
He finally pulled back and tangled his fingers into the blonde hair, massaging the scalp lightly.  
  
"I'm your mate." He said quietly, almost telling himself. " Shouldn't this be frightening me more?" He smiled and leant his forehead against the others to look him straight in the eye.  
  
Remus just grinned, looking like the dominant creature that he was, "Harry, you have more courage than anyone I know. You are not afraid to stand up for what you think. You are not afraid to stand up for what or who you believe in, and most importantly not even something as hideous as a werewolf could frighten you."  
  
The werewolf lowered his head and placed a tender, and lingering kiss on the young Gryffindor's neck.  
  
"Remus, you and Moony are _not hideous, I know, I've seen both of you. You were fighting and even then I couldn't take my eyes away." He said, leaning his head against the graying hair. He pulled back and held Remus' face in his hands.  
  
"One day you'll believe me, my melodramatic mate." His heart gave a leap as he said the word and even now it brought a smile to his lips. ("His mate") he thought blissfully.  
  
They sat in each other's arms, Harry was pretty sure Remus was thinking over everything he had said before Harry stood and took Remus' hand, leading him into the kitchen and sitting him into one of the chairs.  
  
"Do you want something to drink Moony? I feel a little dehydrated myself." He said, standing so he was stood with his outer thighs pressed against Remus' inner knees, his hands toying with the short golden silver hair and Remus had his head pressed against Harry's stomach.  
  
("Why are you so negative about yourself Remus? I will show you, just like Sirius did, that you are more beautiful then life, _Both_ Moony and Remus.")  
  
Remus sat and let his senses reel over the touch of his mate, and smell of of his mate. If Harry was a drink the werewolf would have already been drunk. Remus could feel his heart beating quickly, all of Harry excited the werewolf, and he knew that he didn't want something to drink. However, thoughts of his mates well being kept Remus from doing something that he might regret. "No, I'm not thirsty."  
  
"Ok well I'm just going to grab a tea or something ok?" At Remus' nod Harry pulled away and walked over to one of the cupboards, stopping and then smirking at the sense of De'ja vu. He carried on his way and again when he reached for the tea bags his shirt rode up a little. This time he heard Remus chuckle slightly.  
  
Harry turned with a cheeky smile which soon turned into a real one. As he moved around the kitchen he turned the wizard wireless down as background sound. Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" began to twist into the room and Harry watched as Remus tilted his head back.  
  
And it was there, that moment, that Harry realized that this is what his heart had always wanted. He was a simple creature and he wanted the basics of a life. Here he was, making tea, his lover resting in a chair and music was surrounding them both. He wanted to wake up and live his life like this everyday.  
  
Remus had to lay his head back and shut his eyes. Harry was making it awfully hard for him not to run over and pounce on the Gryffindor. Instead, Remus opened his eyes and started counting the tiles on the floor. Anything to distract his eyes from the beautiful figure of Harry Potter.  
  
"Well, Harry, your sixth year at Hogwarts should definitely be interesting. Having your mate as your DADA professor."  
  
Harry chuckled as he walked back other with a steaming cup of tea and settled into Remus' lap gentle as not to spill his drink. He blew it gentle.  
  
"Yeah, wonder what it'll be like though?" He mused, taking a sip of tea and offering it to Remus who finally relented and took a sip. "I mean, Dumbledore already approves so its not like we have to hide it because we'll get in trouble."  
  
Harry stopped again and took another swig. He swallowed and then placed a gentle kiss on Remus' cheek.  
  
"I know the Gryffindor's will be ok though, and to me they're the ones that matter."  
  
Remus kissed the shell of Harry's ear, "Harry, I am going to go ahead and warn you that being the mate of a werewolf is not going to be much fun. There will be times when I will be so protective that I'll insist I have to go with you everywhere, and there will be times when it will be hard for me to let others near you, so I think Dumbledore will excuse the fact if you stay in my chambers."  
  
Harry rolled this prospect over in his head but he only had to look at Remus to know that as long as he was with him he'd handle anything.  
  
"Remus, as long as I'm with you I'll handle the harder stuff. I understand the protection thing and I'll learn to deal Remus."  
  
He leaned in and kissed the blonde. He pulled back and smiling a lop-sided grin, placing his cup of tea on the side.  
  
He turned back and kissed Remus more deeply. He so far hadn't really had the guts to fully take a little control. He pulled away and placed a little kiss as a sort of signature.  
  
"I can handle anything with you Remus."  
  
Remus couldn't take anymore. He hungrily kissed Harry, while wrapping his arms tightly around the younger man's slim body. The werewolf broke the kiss to trail his lips down Harry's neck, and he then began to nibble. When the skin became red Remus licked the agitated skin, cooling it and earning a groan from Harry.  
  
Harry actually felt him shudder. It was amazing and both frightening how that simple touch sent little electric sparks set off in his veins, his chest, his whole body.  
  
"Remus?" He asked, turning both desire and hesitant filled green eyes to him. He wanted this so much it hurt, but he'd only so far kissed Cho and now Remus. He was what one would call the innocent virgin. He rested his forehead against the werewolf's and closed his eyes.  
  
"Take care of me, ok?" He asked quietly.  
  
Remus smiled tenderly at his mate and placed a soft promising kiss on his lips, "That shouldn't be a problem." The werewolf began to hungrily kiss at Harry's exposed neck, and then he picked up the slim boy and headed towards his bedroom.  
  
Harry leant his head back as he was placed softly on the bed. He let Remus place gentle kisses all over him and he ran his hands over the lithe form.  
  
"Remus." He said lovingly. He let himself be stripped and returned the gesture. Remus had little white scars on his body and for a moment he seemed frightened of Harry's reaction. "Your beautiful moonchild." He whispered, reaching up and kissing him again.  
  
They sealed the bonds of mate hood in the most gentlest, most beautiful way Harry had ever felt. He had let himself fall into the moon and in return he let the warmth of his sun cover Remus. They had become one form until finally Remus' arms had buckled and he'd falling upon Harry's chest. He had never known such pleasure existed and afterwards he had lain in Remus' arms, trembling gently as they both fought for breath. Harry felt cold being back in his own body and so he clung tighter to Remus, trying to grasp back a little of what they had just felt.  
  
Remus smiled lovingly down at his beautiful mate and wrapped his arms protectively around Harry's slim body. The werewolf's senses were still in shock over the beautiful, and yet intense pleasure they had shared. Remus gentle moved Harry's bangs away from his forehead and placed a tender kiss beside of the scar.  
  
Harry was overcome with a feeling of love and a little shock. He frowned slightly and sat up, noting that his scar tingled when Remus' lips had passed so near by it.  
  
Remus looked at him worriedly and suddenly Harry felt that worry in his own mind. A slow smile spread across his face. He closed his eyes and sent all his love into a single thought.  
  
Remus jumped slightly and Harry smiled again.  
  
"I can feel what you can," He said in awe," Is it a side effect of the mate thing?" He spread himself a top Remus' form again and rested his head against the rising and falling chest. He placed his hand on top of the rapidly beating heart and then felt his own. He chuckled at the speed the two hearts were racing, but wasn't all that surprised after what they had done.  
  
The older man smiled at Harry, and wrapped his arms contentedly around him. He looked up into those green apple eyes, and smiled at the love he found there. ("Sirius you chose well.") 


	3. Ripples

°Chapter Three°  
  
~Moongirl~ Hope you enjoy!  
  
~insanechildfanfic~ Thankies, thankies!  
  
~yh~ Your wish is our command!  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
~Ripples~  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
It had been two days since their first mating and Harry was still on a natural high. Remus was out currently in a meeting for the Order and Harry  
  
was sat cross-legged on the dining room table, the diary opened before him with various bits of paper scattered around him and he was sipping a black  
  
coffee.  
  
He also had a book to his side which he had finished reading. It had everything he needed to know about Werewolves and their mates which  
  
Dumbledore had given him to research. He'd discovered that being able to feel the others emotions was a common occurrence and there had even been  
  
extreme cases of telepathy. He'd found all the nit bits that Remus had spoken of, like the protectiveness and it was originated from the idea that  
  
natural wolves mate for life and fiercely guard their own.  
  
He wondered ideally if the Moony side of him would guard Harry's animagi form like a normal mate, regardless of the fact that he wasn't another wolf.  
  
Harry had finally succeeded in actually slipping from one form to another, whilst Remus was out of course, and had stood for ages staring at his  
  
reflection whilst in animal form.  
  
He looked round now and even cast out his senses a little but Remus was still not back and wasn't any where near returning.  
  
Untangling his legs he placed his cup down and stood upon the floor. The exhilaration at changing from one body to another was a little intoxicating  
  
and so for what was only his 3rd time he 'pushed' from one form to another.  
  
Where he had once stood was now a midnight black panther. Its fine glossy fur shone in the light and the long tail swished and curved around him as he  
  
sat on his hind legs. His eyes barely changed at all; still there sparkling Emerald green but his vision corrected itself. He began to purr as he  
  
thought about Moony meeting him like this. He paced slightly around the room, trying to get used to the feeling of alternating four legs but stopped  
  
suddenly when he heard the front door open.  
  
He leapt quickly and stealthily onto the table where he again 'pushed' at his animalistic side and once back in his human form crossed his legs again and  
  
opened the werewolf book placing it over the diary just as Remus stepped through the door smiling.  
  
"Hello Moony, have fun?" Harry asked innocently whilst removing himself from the table again and walking over to him. He placed a chaste, but no less  
  
passionate, kiss on the man's lips and slipped his arms around the slim waist.  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Loads." Grinning the werewolf also wrapping his arms around his mate's waist and kissed him back, "So how has your day been?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "It's been the usual." His mate smiled at his bored tone and growled in the back of his throat placing soft kisses on Harry's neck.  
  
Breathing in his mate's scent Remus was once again intoxicated and smiled against his lover's skin.  
  
Harry chuckled slightly and actually purred. His eyes shot open, panicking that he had giving himself away but if Remus had noticed anything he  
  
pretended he hadn't. Harry closed his eyes to hide the now feral feline look he held within them. He kind of understood now what Remus meant when he  
  
spoke of the wolf taking control.  
  
"You know," He growled softly, "One day someone's going to walk in on us like this." He was once again surprised how platonic touches between the two  
  
of them now turned into something so much more. He pawed at the strong shoulder blades gently with his nimble fingers.  
  
He pulled back gently and walked back to the table. He rested himself upon it again and resumed drinking his coffee. Remus stalked over to him and  
  
Harry smiled at him, using the coffee break as an excuse to return his eyes back to normal, not quite meeting the amber gaze. He wrapped his legs round  
  
Remus's knees loosely whilst the werewolf placed a hand either side of Harry.  
  
Remus growled softly while he smiled, "Well, they'll get an eyeful won't they?" The werewolf tenderly brushed his lips against Harry's and then  
  
ran his tongue across them, hungrily darting in when the mouth opened.  
  
The older man brought his arms through Harry's waist and drew him closer moaning when the lithe young man wrapped his legs around Remus' body.  
  
Harry let the cat in him take over and allowed it to challenge the dominance of Remus's wolf. He pulled him closer to him until they could feel the folds  
  
and dips of each others bodies in fine detail.  
  
Harry unwrapped himself a moment later and jumped off the table. Before Remus could protest Harry twirled him around so that Remus was now led on  
  
the table and Harry had straddled him.  
  
The feline green was unmistakably in his gaze now and he purred gently against Remus's neck. But suddenly it seemed a little of Harry's self  
  
confidence slipped to the surface and still with the cat like eyes he pulled back and looked at Remus, biting his lip.  
  
"Is this ok? Am I breaking the rules?" He asked concerned.  
  
Remus smiled gently, and pulled Harry down into a hungry kiss, "If you want to be dominant then do it." There was a slight challenge in the werewolf's  
  
amber eyes, when he said that, but he was also troubled at the look he found in Harry's eyes.  
  
Harry smiled but this time lust showed through it. He growled softly and nipped at the werewolf's throat, wherein he heard a whine escape the tasty  
  
throat.  
  
He pinned his arms above his head and made slow work on the salty skin of Remus's collarbone, feeling the wolf squirm and whimper. He was about to  
  
begin unbuttoning the cotton shirt when he heard a soft cough. He sat up and fear made his body freeze.  
  
"Something you want to tell us Remus, Harry?" Came Mrs. Weasley's stern voice as she tapped her foot upon the ground and held a stare that could kill off  
  
legions. To make matters worse Ron, Ginny, Fred, George and Bill were gathered behind her all sharing looks of pure shock, although Ginny seemed  
  
to be enjoying herself immensely.  
  
"Dear Merlin." Remus muttered and turned red. He gently moved away from Harry and squeaked an 'excuse me' to the other folks in the room, before  
  
hurriedly shuffling upstairs.  
  
Groaning to himself from embarrassment Remus climbed into his bed and buried himself in the mountain of covers. He tried blocking his feelings because he  
  
knew that Harry would be feeling the strong sense of shame and embarrassment that had overwhelmed him.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had to fight a smirk as Remus had darted upstairs. ("That's definitely the Moony I remember.")  
  
"Harry." Came the slightly angry voice again and Harry turned to Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Weasley?" He asked innocently, watching as she paled slightly from pursing her lips tightly.  
  
"Children go into the spare rooms," Fred began to protest," _Now_!" She barked, causing them to all scatter, Ron throwing him a sympathetic look.  
  
Mrs. Weasley closed her eyes and seemed to be composing herself. Harry chose to do the same, Merlin knew what his temper was like.  
  
"Harry." She began in what she probably hoped was a steady voice." Will you kindly care to explain _why_ you were....kissing....Remus Lupin on the  
  
dinning room table?"  
  
"We got a little carried a way is all, I'm sorry, we'll try to keep it out of the kitchen." He said in a toneless voice. This wasn't what she wanted to  
  
hear and Harry knew it as her nostrils flared dangerously.  
  
"Harry he is twice your age and grew up with your _father_, what do you think your parents would say if....."  
  
"My parents would've wanted both me and Remus to be happy and I am Mrs. Weasley, I love him."  
  
"Your 16! You don't know what love is, your far to young!" Her voice rose slightly.  
  
"I know that I love him and nothing anyone says will change that!" Harry answered back his voice rising also. "Dumbledore accepts this, why can't  
  
you?"  
  
"Albus agreed to this infatuation?! You I can understand, your young but Remus knows that what he is doing is wron-.."  
  
"NO! He loves me, for me! Age isn't an issue, I'm his mate!" Harry shouted.  
  
"MATE!!! They've actually allowed you to become a werewolf's mate!" She shouted back.  
  
"His name," Harry growled," Is Remus, not Werewolf."  
  
"Yes I know, but Harry he is still a werewolf and there are dangers in..."  
  
"THERES ALWAYS A RISK IN A RELATIONSHIP!"  
  
"IT ISN'T A RELATIONSHIP!!!! IT IS A SILLY, MIDLIFE CRISIS THAT REMUS HAS REACHED AND HE IS DRAGGING YOU DOWN WITH HIM!"  
  
"I LOVE HIM! AND HE LOVES ME AND YOU WILL DO WELL TO REMEMBER IT!" Harry wheeled round on his heel and stormed from the room and charging up the  
  
stairs leaving behind a shaking Molly Weasley.  
  
Remus was shaking while he led on the bed. He turned his worried eyes on Harry as he entered the room and sighed, "I'm sorry, Harry, you shouldn't  
  
let her bother you, she is just being concerned."  
  
Harry paced the room like a caged lion and wound his fingers into his dark hair. He dropped them again and looked over at Remus, love and concern  
  
etching his face when he saw Remus trembling. We walked over to him and sat beside his mate, reaching a hand out and softly stroking his hair.  
  
"She shouldn't have said those things though. As if you would let any harm fall upon me, and to have a mid-life crisis you have to be at midlife. Your  
  
still young." He sighed and stretched out beside Remus and placed an arm around his waist.  
  
"I love you Moonchild, don't ever let any one tell you otherwise and don't ever doubt it." He said sealing it with a kiss.  
  
("I am not young, and yes I am at midlife, but gee a crisis? I think not.") However, Remus wasn't about to voice these thoughts to his mate. He wasn't about to  
  
have those angry jade eyes turned on him.  
  
"Harry, I realize why you are angry and I guess it's easier for me because I have done this before, but you cannot blow up at everyone who speaks the way  
  
Mrs. Weasley did. There will be many who say the same things and so will the Ministry." Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and contentedly placed his head on Harry's'  
  
chest, "I don't care what they think, I am only concerned about you."  
  
Harry sighed and looked down at the head nestled in his chest.  
  
"It's not that, I spent a year being humiliated by the Ministry and I didn't care then so I'm not starting now. It's...Remus, I've never known my mother,  
  
and Mrs. Weasley is the closest thing I've ever had to one. But when she started saying those things it was equivalent of Lily Potter rising from the  
  
grave to tell me she thinks I'm disgusting." He rested his head back against the pillows.  
  
".......But thank you. I only care about you too." He said chuckling slightly, trying to draw Remus away from what he had just confessed. He  
  
pulled the covers up slightly and buried himself under them with a groan, curling up next to Remus so that he was out of sight to the outside world.  
  
Under the haven of blankets Remus was quietly in thought, "Harry .. Do you think that Lily would find our relationship disgusting? I mean.." Remus  
  
didn't know what he meant so he clung tighter to Harry and wished that they could just be away from the world and their judging eyes.  
  
Harry thought for a moment, he wanted to answer Remus truthfully.  
  
"Honestly, I think she'd be shocked at first, dad too. But my parents don't just love me they love you too so I think that they would see that we are  
  
happy. Plus, you can't really argue with Sirius's choice can you, so at least we know he approves." Then Harry frowned in thought.  
  
"Actually, if wizards move on then surely Sirius met my parents?" Remus nodded looking a bit confused. "And since Sirius chose you for me don't you  
  
think they would've had a word in?" A slight smile was showing on both their faces and Remus nodded again.  
  
"So, technically, I reckon my parents approve." They both chuckled quietly and Harry squeezed Remus's side gently.  
  
With a sigh Remus pushed back the blankets, "Well, we'd better get downstairs sometime or we might have one angry red-head storming into our room." Harry nodded  
  
but his heart was elsewhere upon hearing 'our room'.  
  
"Harry, are you going to work things out with Molly, or do you want me to talk to her?" The dominant side of Remus was beginning to show through again and he was  
  
concerned about protecting his mate, and no plump red-head was going to stop him.  
  
Harry sighed and was brought back from the euphoria of having a shared room.  
  
"I think I'm going to let her cool down a little, I yelled too so I think that may have shocked her. I really have to apologize to her." Harry placed  
  
his hands over his eyes to fight off a throbbing headache.  
  
"Talk to her if you like though. Do you want me there?" Harry said before chuckling slightly. "You ran away last time you pansy...." He teased  
  
lightly, "Some big bad wolf you are."  
  
Remus growled and pinned Harry to the bed straddling him, "I was merely letting you have time with someone who is a motherly figure you to you." He grinned  
  
and placed a hard kiss on Harry's mouth, before pulling back, "Wait, this is what got us in trouble to begin with."  
  
Harry laughed loudly and let himself be pulled up by Remus who now held a boyish grin.  
  
"Time with a motherly figure indeed. You ran away, and the other Weasleys too. Left me to the destructive force otherwise known as the 'common  
  
mother'." Harry chuckled and pulled Remus into a gentle kiss and squeezed his hand reassuringly.  
  
"Well....Its now or never. At least we know we have Dumbledore's blessing. Possibly helps as he kinda helped us hook up." Harry shook his head and then  
  
turned his face back to Remus's gaze. He stood slightly on tiptoe to place a gentle kiss on Remus's forehead.  
  
"Come on." And he pulled Remus out the door and back to the kitchen.  
  
"Do you mind if I go and explain things to the Weasley tribe or would you rather I came with you to speak to her?" Harry asked tentavily.  
  
Remus, feeling the need to protect his mate from the prying eyes of the four males and one female that resided in the room smiled, "I'll come with you."  
  
Placing a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead, and the two walked into room, seating themselves in front of the Weasley clan. The werewolf sitting as close to Harry as possible and keeping back a growl at the site of the other males in the room.  
  
"Um......Hey." Harry said stupidly. Ron grinned evilly.  
  
"You seem to have a thing for older partners Harry." He said, cackling slightly and throwing Remus a wink.  
  
Fred and George were chuckling slightly and Ginny couldn't keep the grin off her face no matter how hard she tried.  
  
"Man," Exclaimed Bill, "You have balls Harry! You just survived a slinging match against mum and here you are, carting round your older boyfriend...And  
  
may I add how weird it is to call you that Remus?"  
  
Harry's eyebrows shot up but he smiled all the same.  
  
"You all really don't mind?" He asked leaning forward. Ron leant forward too and patted Harry's hand gently and took it in his.  
  
"Harry, we love you like a brother and I personally am just happy to see you smiling. Remus is a wonderful person," here he smiled at Remus," And  
  
besides, Charlie's been ousted for a while. Homosexuality not an issue with us."  
  
Remus smiled as he felt the joy and relief radiate from his mate. He protectively wrapped an arm around his mate's waist, and sighed, "So, any  
  
idea of how long your mom your mother will be angry?"  
  
Bill laughed with Fred and George who had slipped off there chairs in hysterics.  
  
"Lupin mate, my mum will remain mad until she has spoken to you. I don't think she'll be too thrilled about talking to Harry after earlier but I  
  
think she's more shocked then anything." Ron said.  
  
"I really have to apologize to her." Harry said quietly, smiling slightly when he felt Remus squeeze his waist comfortingly. With a sigh he stood,  
  
holding his hand out for his mate and smiled again at his friends.  
  
"Thank you all, really, this means a lot to me." They all stood and Harry hugged Ron and Ginny whilst Bill, Fred, and George clipped Harry and Remus on  
  
the back.  
  
"Right five down one to go." Harry said as Remus extracted himself from Ginny's hug, who smiled cheekily at Harry causing him to mock frown. "Hands  
  
off my man Miss Weasley." He growled playfully.  
  
Then he took The werewolves hand and led him to the kitchen where a puffy eyed Mrs. Weasley was sat.  
  
Remus immediately felt weighed down by guilt when he saw Mrs. Weasley sitting at the table. He cringed at the angry eyes she turned on him, and  
  
when he and Harry sat down, he again practically sat on top of him. This time hoping Harry would protect _him_ from the angry woman.  
  
"Remus! I can't believe you." She angrily scolded him, "I realize that you are grieving, but Harry is a young boy, only 16! Remus, you are a grown man  
  
at 38, and it's just .. unheard of!"  
  
Harry growled and his fingers curled protectively around Remus's hands.  
  
"I am NOT a young boy, I'm Not a child." Harry said through gritted teeth, a memory of a similar conversation from the fifth year stirring in his mind.  
  
"You are not an adult, not until your 17 and as it is you are currently only just 16." She snarled back and even Remus seemed a little frightened by the  
  
looks the two were sharing. It was like watching two animals circle one another over territory and something deep in Harry felt guilty at the prospect of  
  
arguing with her.  
  
("Come on Remus,") He thought urgently, ("Stand up for yourself.")  
  
Remus was slightly frightened of the woman, she was just .. gruesome right now. However, when the werewolf felt his mate squeeze his hand, and felt the  
  
worried and tired thoughts he knew he had had enough.  
  
Mrs. Weasley had her mouth open to say something but Remus slammed one hand down on the table cutting her off, "Mrs. Weasley, Harry has tried to explain  
  
this to you, and if you cannot accept it, leave and do not contact again. I will not allow you to disturb my mate."  
  
At the woman's tight lip, Remus spoke again, "Is that clear?"  
  
Harry was in torn emotions. Awe as he had never seen Remus lose his temper, Fear that Mrs. Weasley would up and leave, a little annoyance at  
  
having Remus lay down such an order and, blushingly, shamefully aroused at the dominance.  
  
Harry's fears were quelled though as this seemed to hit home with the women, although of course her anger was still present.  
  
"Then explain, if I am so incompetent to understand, what it is exactly you two share? Is this a recovery thing? A means to overcome Sirius's death,  
  
because it'll only end in pain and I have watched Harry hurt for far too long and I will be damned if I stand by and watch it happen again." She stated  
  
firmly, and something In Harry gave a deep lurch of joy even though he was still very angry with her.  
  
The werewolf answered in a calm voice, but was slightly confused at Harry's emotions. Awe, anger, and .. The werewolf almost grinned, "Molly, Sirius was  
  
my mate, and when the mate of a werewolf dies it is the dead mate's job to choose another for the creature. Sirius chose Harry, and we both accept  
  
and are quite happy about that."  
  
Harry whapped Remus's hand gently.  
  
"Don't call your self creature Remus." He whispered so only Remus could hear. A small smile played on his face and he looked up at Mrs. Weasley,  
  
taking her hands in his.  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, please. Believe me when I say that I love him because I do, so hard I can't 'breathe' when he's gone. I love you too so I really need you  
  
too understand this." He conveyed everything he had in his heart through his eyes and saw she was relenting.  
  
Remus smiled, he just couldn't get enough of hearing Harry say that he loved him. Him the hideous werewolf, and shyest person on earth.  
  
Mrs. Weasley was still a little tight-lipped about being ordered to be nice by Remus.  
  
Harry, frowning slightly at the 'werewolf' comment, walked round and hugged her, letting a smile slip onto his face.  
  
"Thank you," He whispered, "I'll show you someday why this is so right." He then pulled back and even she was fighting a genuine smile. Still she turned  
  
on Remus slightly.  
  
"Your a little scary when you get angry Lupin, but I....'think' I understand. Don't think I'm ready for another display of exactly 'How' old  
  
Harry's gotten on the dinning table though thank you." Harry chuckled slightly at the firm look on her face and in her words and Remus looked to  
  
be fighting a smile himself.  
  
Remus finally let the smile go, "I promise to be on my best behavior while you and the gang are here." He shifted uneasily and continued, "I have to be  
  
leaving in a few days anyway."  
  
Molly raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"  
  
"The moon waxes full tomorrow night." The werewolf replied simply.  
  
"Will Harry be going with you?" She asked politely.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
Harry and Remus answered at the same time, and Remus scowled, plainly letting Mollyknow that this was an unresolved issue.  
  
Harry was looking at Mrs. Weasley but he could feel Remus glaring at the side of his head and so, without turning his head he said, "It's rude to stare  
  
Remus."  
  
He still had to tell Remus about his ability now and how he'd be able to accompany him now, comfort him if he needed it but he highly doubted that,  
  
the man had been transforming since he was 4 years old. However it seemed it was this that lightened Mrs. Weasley's face as she chuckled very slightly.  
  
"I guess you two have something to discuss, I still need to be convinced Harry but for now I'm.....'content'. I'll leave you two be." She said.  
  
Remus' face was stony as the woman left the room, and he simply glared at Harry. "A while back you asked if you could help me in transformation and I  
  
said no. That answer hasn't changed."  
  
Harry returned the look tenfold without flinching.  
  
"But the situation has. I am your mate now and whether you care to notice I can feel what you can which means I'm going to feel your  
  
transformation slightly, I'm going to feel the fact that your waking up alone because of it and I'm going to feel Moony."  
  
He looked away briefly wondering whether he should tell Remus of what he had done. He really didn't want to tell him as he wasn't sure of the reaction  
  
but there was no other way that Remus was going to allow him to be there for him otherwise.  
  
"I...It isn't dangerous for me anymore anyway..." He closed his eyes and breathed in," You said that my father and Sirius were unharmed  
  
because....they were Animagi. I think its safe to say that you'll be unable to harm me." He inwardly cringed as to what might occur but thought the  
  
right thing to do was to look Remus in the eye, so he did.  
  
The werewolf let out a strangled cry, "You have an animagus form?! Why.. But...You...Harry!" The anger level in Remus dramatically raised until he was  
  
shaking with fury, "I can't believe you." He growled, the dominant wolf in him rising, "Do you know how easily you could have gotten stuck in that  
  
animal form, or worse lost your soul while transforming?! Harry I can't take another mate's death." He sighed angrily, "Maybe Molly is right, maybe you  
  
are too young."  
  
Harry froze for a second, those words cutting deeper than Remus could ever know. After everything everyone had said to him, calling him a lunatic,  
  
telling him he was too young for the order despite the fact that he had fought Voldermort 4 times and come out alive, it was these words that hurt.  
  
They came from Remus, not long after defending themselves from a similar incident. He shook as everything everyone had every called him, had ever  
  
said about him swirled round in his head and his eyes seemed to turn a sharp piercing green as he felt the large panther in him crouch bracingly.  
  
"Fine," He gritted out through his teeth, "Fine, Your right Remus, your older so obviously what you say goes right? Isn't that the way? Screw  
  
everything he's every done he's still just a _boy_ right?" His shaking was becoming visible and he could hear a more prominent growl in his voice when  
  
he spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry to have been an inconvience to you Professor Lupin, I'll be out of your way and don't worry, any silly things such as wanting to be there  
  
for my soul mate at the most difficult time of the month, no matter how many times he's done it, will leave with me. Goodbye." He hissed out before  
  
storming past Remus and into the main corridor.  
  
He stuck his hand out and his coat savagely flew into his hands where he pulled it on roughly and wrenched open the door of 12 Grimmauld Place,  
  
slamming it loudly behind him leaving the screams of Mrs. Black in his wake.  
  
Remus growled and stormed up the stairs of Grimmauld Place and flung himself on his bed, much as a child having a tantrum would do. The werewolf could  
  
not fathom why his mate was being so difficult and he began to wonder if Sirius had made the right choice.  
  
'If Harry was the one transforming into a werewolf, wouldn't you want to be  
  
there  
  
for him?' came his quiet inner voice.  
  
("Yes, but that's different.")  
  
'How?'  
  
("I'm older and more experienced.")  
  
'Bull, you don't know the first thing about transforming, your body does it all by its lonesome, you are just along for the ride.'  
  
Remus once again growled as he could still feel anger radiating from Harry. ("Well I told him I would be over protective.")  
  
'Yes, but you didn't tell him that you would be unreasonable, and you promised you would never hurt him and you did. That comment about him being to young hurt  
  
Remus, and you know it.' the quiet voice spoke without smugness at the fact, but with a sad and also hurt tone.  
  
Sighing with guilt and knowing that he couldn't bare it if something happened to Harry when he stormed out, Remus left his room and pulled his cloak around him,  
  
totally ignoring the screams of the vicious portrait.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry felt his hair sticking to his cheeks as the rain pounded down hard. He thrust his hands into his pocket and kept his gaze down, fighting constantly  
  
against tears. He knew that there was an age difference between the two, he wasn't stupid, but he could deal with it as long as Remus stood by him. But  
  
to hear him say the words himself hit home.  
  
He found himself in London Hyde Park which briefly made him wonder how far he had walked. He walked to a lone bench facing the huge pond which was  
  
rippling in turmoil at the downfall upon it. He stared at the water for a moment before all energy left him and he sat down on the drenched seat,  
  
feeling the water soak through his jeans and dampening his thighs.  
  
His bangs fell dripping in his face and he felt older than ever. His hands were clasped together as he hung his head staring blankly at the ground.  
  
("I don't understand, I knew he'd be upset so why am I out here in the pouring rain?") He sighed and watched briefly as the cloud of respiration  
  
drifted and faded in the air. He felt the corners of his eyes prickle and he cleared his now tight throat.  
  
(" Because he said the words you both promised to protect each other from.") He thought trembling with suppressed tears and stared up at the sky to fend  
  
them off. The rain sliding down his cheeks were soothing and he closed his eyes to feel them, stretching his arms out to either side and just....felt.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus felt his own tears slide down his face and mingle with the wet drops of rain that had fallen mercilessly onto the werewolf. He sighed and  
  
sniffled as he felt his mate's hurt, now to only find him.  
  
The man walked and he knew not where, he simple followed the emotions of hurt and anger that was his mate, and soon found himself in a park with  
  
an amazing lake, and one lonely man seated on a bench.  
  
Immediately he knew it was Harry, and he took a shaky breath and walked towards the young man. Cringing as the feelings of hurt grew stronger with  
  
each step. Finally he was at the bench, "Harry." He spoke softly.  
  
Harry put his hands back into his lap but kept his unseeing gaze to the sky. He felt a whirlwind of emotions twist in his chest. Slowly he opened his  
  
eyes and turned a slightly reddened gaze on the now soaked man.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm playing in the rain, you know, like normal children. Only I'm not am I?" He said now breathing harder and his insides screaming at  
  
Remus to ignore his harsh words and convince him why he had consented to be his mate.  
  
Remus knelt on the ground, ignoring the water that seeped into his robes and then through his pants. He tenderly placed a hand on Harry's knee and  
  
sighed, "Harry, I am so sorry. I made a promise to you that I would never hurt you, and that as long as you stood by me I would stand. I broke that promise today, and I  
  
understand if you don't want to be my mate, there is a way out."  
  
The werewolf placed a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, "You must decide that. I'm going back to the house. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." With a heavy  
  
heart, and a throbbing chest Remus left Harry and began his walk back in the rain.  
  
"Wait!" Harry called suddenly, standing from the seat. Remus turned and hope seemed to make his eyes sparkle even in the darkened skies of the downfall ,  
  
but they still maintained their distances.  
  
"I don't want to stop being your mate Remus, I signed up for life willingly. But.....You hurt me, I'm sure I've hurt you on nameless accounts and I have  
  
a feeling that this won't ever be the only argument that we have." Harry stepped forward shaking and continued till he had to look up slightly to  
  
look Remus in the face.  
  
"We argued, I stormed out, you stormed out, and it's how it goes Moony. Welcome to an adult relationship, arguments happen. Are you willing to throw away  
  
everything that we've started building on the fact that I left the house? I know what I have done is stupid, what you said was hurtful but Remus....I  
  
don't want to just give up for Christ's sake."  
  
Harry brushed the bangs out of his face and a silence hung in the air save for the tapping that the droplets made as they fell on the ground and pond.  
  
Harry didn't reach for Remus, that was Moony's decision. Harry had laid done the fact but Remus was the one who had to pick it up. He had to choose to  
  
carry on the relationship.  
  
No matter what happened between him and his mate Remus would never be able to look away from those searching green eyes, messy black hair, and  
  
beautiful lips. Remus bent his head slightly and kissed Harry, slowly and gently, just as their first kiss had been. When the kiss grew more heated he slowly put his arms  
  
around Harry's waist and drew him to him, letting him know that he didn't want the relationship to end. Ever.  
  
Harry smiled into the kiss and stepped closer to the warmth of the other body. There was no fight of dominance, no submission, it was just an  
  
understanding. They were in this together and although it wasn't going to be easy, it was definitely going to be worth it.  
  
Harry pulled back and kept his arms around Remus's neck but he put on a serious face.  
  
"It still hurt, I need you to know that." He said quietly.  
  
"I know, I shouldn't of said it, I'm sorry." Remus said equally as quiet. Harry nodded his head slightly and stepped out of the embrace but still held  
  
on to the pale hands.  
  
"Maybe we should talk about this incident another day, I'm happy enough that we've made up....plus I don't know whether you noticed but it's a tad wet  
  
out here." He added with a wry grin.  
  
Remus grinned, "I know, it looks like we took a dip out in the lake." Hands intertwined and softly smiling the odd couple started their walk back to Grimmauld Place. Both knew  
  
and dreaded the moment that they would have to discuss Remus' hurtful words,   
  
but for now both were content to simply enjoy each others company.  
  
~~*~~*~~*~~*~~  
  
Written by: Cardinal and Undomiel Canis Lupin aka Harry and Draco 


	4. Shadow

.:.Chapter Four.:.  
  
~insanechildfanfic~ Thankies! We hope you enjoy this chapter! ~WHOOT~ You got it! ~Jemma Blackwell~ Thank you so much, Callie and I try our hardest to make these characters seem real.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
  
Shadow  
  
-_-_-_--_-_-_--_-_-_  
  
When the pair returned to Grimmauld Place they were tired, and soaked, and really didn't appreciate the curious stares they received from the Weasley's and the 'I-told-you-so' look from Mrs. Weasley. Grumbling to himself Remus led Harry up to their room and yawned tiredly. He would have to leave tomorrow, and he knew that she should start packing, but this was still a sore spot between himself and Harry.  
  
Harry walked out of the room briefly but came back with two beige towels, one of which he lobbed at Remus and then suppressed a snort as it landed with a spectacular 'thlump' on his head. He smiled briefly when Remus' head popped back out from under the towel.  
  
His face then turned solemn he dreaded asking what he needed to after _just_ making up.  
  
"Moony .. Remus. What's going to happen tomorrow? We yelled at one another but we never resolved anything." Harry said hesitantly and the panther in him crouched as though bracing itself incase Remus said something again. It hurt actually for Remus to have not met the otherside of his mate and already it was wary of him.  
  
Remus cringed at the way tension radiated from his mate. With a defeated sigh the werewolf came over and wrapped his arms around the Gryffindor. "If you want to be with me when I transform then you may. Since you obviously want to be, I'll stay here and wait for the potion from Severus."  
  
The thin and waning man began to place gentle, but sweet kisses on Harry's face and neck, "I'm sorry." Remus knew the words from earlier still hurt his mate, and it pained him that he had done so.  
  
Harry hugged him back and breathed in the scent of his mate.  
  
"It's ok, really, high emotions make us say things that we don't mean." He pulled back and placed a gentle kiss on the lips of his werewolf and searched his gaze before gnawing slightly on his lip in indecision.  
  
"Do you want to meet .. it, me, I don't know what you call it." He breathed out a laugh and rubbed Remus' shoulders gently.  
  
Remus raised and eyebrow, "What do you mean?" Harry smiled nervously and stepped back a bit, and before long Remus was staring down at a midnight panther, that had glittering green eyes.  
  
The werewolf 'eeped', but knelt down beside of the animal, who placed a large lick on Remus' mouth, "Harry, I like kissing you but that was just nasty!" He said teasingly while rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand.  
  
Harry purred and bumped his head under Remus' chin. He walked around in a full body rob before settling in Remus' lap and purred contently.  
  
He bgan to lick soothingly at the adams apple of Remus' throat and he could taste the salty tinge on the pale skin. He continued to rub his head under the elegant chin, marking his scent over the man.  
  
He nipped gently at the fingers that were stroking his glossy fur and he turned slightly so Remus could reach his chest.  
  
Remus smiled and picked up on what Harry was thinking. He ran his long tapered fingers through the shiny black fur and then down the panther's lean chest to rub his stomach. ("Typical cat.")  
  
"Now, transform back so we can celebrate." He said in a husky voice.  
  
Harry made a noise that was a growl and purr mixed in one. He was half way through the sound when he transformed and so the end of it came from a now very human Harry.  
  
Harry pushed gently at Remus' chest and straddled his hips, letting the cat take over again.  
  
"You know, "he purred seductively into the sensitive ear, "It's been two days since we mated, I'm feeling kind of antsy." He rubbed down slightly, similar to how he had in panther form and began purring again as he nipped Remus' skin.  
  
Remus could feel his blood quicken, and he rolled over, successfully straddling his mate, and running his hands over the clothed body, "Okay, these must go."  
  
The werewolf took Harry's still slightly wet shirt and slung it over his shoulder, hungrily running his hands over the smooth chest, and then licking up the droplets of water that had soaked through Harry's clothes and onto his skin.  
  
Harry smiled with his eyes closed and let the werewolf's kisses ravage his body. He began to pull off the other man's clothing before stopping suddenly. Remus sat up and looked at him questioningly. Harry just smiled at him.  
  
"Hand me my want please." He said quietly. Remus reached over the table and complied.  
  
Harry pointed the wand at the door and muttered an incantation. Giving Remus the wand back he laid back down.  
  
"Door's locked." He smirked and Remus returned it before returning to his ministrations. Harry just laid back and let Remus love him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Harry bounced down the stairs in a pair of slacks and an oversized button up shirt that was Remus' about an hour later. He walked into the kitchen with a slight limp but he had a huge grin on his face. The Weasley clan watched him putter about and Ginny had to conceal a grin.  
  
"Lovely evening isn't it?" He chirped before setting about to make two coffees. He ignored the blatent glare he was getting from Mrs. Weasley and carried the two cups out of the kitchen, calling a goodbye over his shoulder and limped back up to the bedroom where Remus was sitting up in the bed, sheets around his waist with his reading glasses on as he skimmed over the diary Harry had shown them after their strenuous activities.  
  
"Harry this diary is amazing! It brings back so many memories." The werewolf's eyes became unfocused as he took a trip down memory lane.  
  
"Remus either take this mug of coffee or have it dumped in your lap, and that wouldn't feel great either."  
  
Remus shook his head and grinned sheepishly at Harry. The werewolf hadn't missed the slight limp that Harry harbored and he knew that he would have to be more gentle next time. Smiling he took the offered coffee and took a small sip. Black and strong, just the way he liked it.  
  
Harry wrinkled his nose and slipped into the bed, "Don't see how you drink that nastiness."  
  
Remus laughed, "Your father got me hooked on it." Putting the book down, and placing his coffee on the bedside table, Remus scooted closer to Harry and laid his head on the young man's chest, yawning with exhaustion.  
  
Harry smiled down at the blonde head tickling the slightly revealed part of his chest. He ran his fingers through the fine hair and placed his own cup on the table.  
  
"This is why I never worried about transforming, Remus." He said soothingly, gesturing to the diary, "I was in good hands." He said with a soft smirk.  
  
He laid his head back against the headboard and closed his eyes. ("Today has definitely been a packed day.") He thought chuckling slightly causing Remus to look at him in an amused curiosity.  
  
"Nothing." He answered vaguely. He returned to his strokes before a thought struck him.  
  
"Hey Remus? If Padfoot was Moony's mate, will your wolf side even take to the cat .... We really should name it, this is getting difficult." He chuckled.  
  
Remus sat up and looked at Harry, "Did you know that I chose Sirisu and James' nicknames?!" The werewolf grinned, "Ok, let me think about what yours could be."  
  
He suddenly had a mischievous thought, "Well, here are just a few ... Slinky, and Kitty."  
  
Harry playfully slapped at Remus, "Come on, we've got to call the Panther something."  
  
"The Pink Panther." Remus tee-hee-ed over his own joke, Harry rolling his eyes skyward, and then went quiet with thought, "Shadow". He said after a while and Harry nodded slightly smiling.  
  
"Shadow." He agreed and kissed Remus deeply to show his appreciation.  
  
"But still, do you think Moony will accept Shadow, what with him being a cat?" He asked quietly.  
  
Remus kissed Harry's lips and parted them with his tongue, sliding his along Harry's until air was needed, "Moony will love Shadow."  
  
Harry grinned and scrunched up his nose cheekily before pretending to prepare for a pounce. He gave a great purr and smiled in a lop-sided way that show one of his canines. He leapt and pinned Remus to the bed and the werewolf actually gave a shout of surprise.  
  
"And Shadow is infatuated by Moony." He growled softly and nipped the tip of Remus' ear. "My turn on top I think." HE said pulling back and grinning in an almost evil way. Remus' gaze diluted and he returned the grin almost as widely before Harry leant down and kissed him in such a way that had he been standing his knees would've given away.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was woken with a gentle knock at the door and as he blearily took in his surroundings he smiled lovingly at the figure of the older werewolf curled around him, quite literally out for the count.  
  
("That's what happens when you take on young lover Remus." Harry chuckled to himself and moving slowly as not to wake him he got out of the bed and pulled on the slacks and Moony's shirt he had worn earlier. Stretching as he walked to the door he opened it to find a smiling Ron.  
  
"Dinners up mate." He said in a teasing whisper, "You might want to wake your significant other. He's changing tomorrow so I think food will do him good." He looked over Harry's shoulder to catach a glimpse of the sleeping man, but Harry laughed and pushed him backwards.  
  
"Get out of it Ron." He whispered back with a laugh. Ron smirked and turned to leave but briefly looked over his shoulder, "Oh and cast a silencing charm next time, Mum had to hum loudly to ignore you."  
  
Ron laughed at the mortified look upon Harry's face and carried on his way down stairs.  
  
Remus opened an eye as his body warmth moved away and left the bed. Frowning he poked his head up to see Harry talking to Ron at the door. Stretching and sighing at the light feeling that presided over him, Remus smiled when Harry came back, "We'll have to remember that bit about the silencing charm.  
  
Harry shook his head, "Hopefully they will be gone soon and we won't have to worry about it."  
  
The werewolf had to agree, "I can just see Molly's face now." He uncharacteristically giggled and snuggled closer, "Well, my Shadow, I believe I'll let you be on top more often."  
  
Harry laughed and pretended to sigh, "What can I say, I am a natural." He said vaguely and his hand flopped in a very camp way causing Remus to laugh.  
  
"Stop that Harry, you are not camp gay." He chuckled but Harry smirked boyishly. He tutted and put his hands on his hips.  
  
"What are you on about Darling, I'm as bent as a pretzel." Remus was laughing now and he gave Harry a playful slap on the arm.  
  
"Ok I'll stop now, slowly stripping away any masculinity I had left there. Besides ... You are the woman of the relationship obviously." He dodged the swift slap Remus threw at him with a gasp and jumped from the bed laughing.  
  
Since he was dressed he was able to stand on the other side of the thresh- hold of the door where he danced cheekily to Remus who was only just pulling on some clothes. He stopped and laughed then walked back in and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist.  
  
"Like I said before we got together. 'Fun To Tease Lupin'." He chuckled before leaning up for a kiss.  
  
"Am I still "Wow what an ass Lupin?" He grinned and looked at his butt.  
  
Harry's eyes lit with laughter and he pounced on Remus, causing him to flop onto the bed, "Oh yes! Although I don't know if I'll let the others say that." Shadow was once again showing through Harry and showing his want for dominance.  
  
Remus flipped them both over, and straddled Harry, "Now we are just going to have to change that little bit about me being the woman of the relationship aren't we?"  
  
Harry laughed again and stubbornly shook his head 'no'. Remus growled and they started to wrestle for who could be on top, laughing and yelling the whole time until they finally fell off the bed with a thump.  
  
They heard a great shout from downstairs and both cringed like two naughty school boys who had just been caught nicking sweets. Remus stood and helped Harry up where Harry seemed to bounce back up into place. He smirked playfully, placed a kiss on his check and led the way out of the bedroom and downstairs.  
  
"You two alright we heard a noise?" Mrs. Weasley asked in a forced casual voice which caused Harry to smirk and wink at Ron, who returned the grin.  
  
"Remus fell over on his way to the bathroom." He said nonchalantly, You know how clumsy he is." He smirked boyishly up at Remus.  
  
The werewolf growled, "Really now Harry. I thought it was you who made that noise. You did fall asleep on the toiled and I just believed that you had fallen off!"  
  
Mrs. Weasley coughed loudly and the three men in the kitchen stifled their laughter at the woman's blushing face.  
  
"Remus, Harry, there will be a Order meeting tonight so please make sure you attend."  
  
Remus smiled as if nothing at all had happened, "Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley, I'll make sure that Harry and I make it on time."  
  
Harry continued to mock glare at Remus and had missed the whole conversation with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ah, you're gonna get it." He growled t Remus, "As if I'd fall asleep on the loo. I reckon we should tell them what really happened 'woman'!  
  
Several heads shot up to meet Remus questioningly but Remus just smirked and shook his head. He settled into the chair beside of Harry who proceeded to beat him gently and Remus began to have a playful cat fight with him causing Ron and the twins to laugh. Ginny joined in and Harry managed a strangled cry as the two oppositions began to team up.  
  
"Alright I give I give!" He cried laughing, "What's for tea Mrs. Weasley?" He asked thwaping Remus' hands away with a grin.  
  
The group ate in a buzz of nattering, Mrs. Weasley still a little uncomfortable but managing to sustain a conversation with Remus until Bill nudged Harry and winked at him. He settled his chin in his hand and pretended to be flirtatious with him. Harry looked confused for a moment.  
  
"What are you doing?" He whispered.  
  
"I want to see how protective Remus is." Bill whispered back.  
  
Well, needless to say, it didn't take Remus long to notice the flirty looks passing between his mate and Bill Weasley. The werewolf's eyes narrowed and he could feel a low growl begin in his throat, but he knew that Bill and he knew that the guy would love to get a rise out of him.  
  
So Remus stood, scooted Harry's chair over and sat between the two men, and with a grin he continued his conversation with Mrs. Weasley.  
  
Bill roared with laughter and settled back in his chair, slapping a hand across his knee. Harry shook his head and laughed at the contagious hysterics of the older red head. He grinned up at Remus and placed a small kiss on his lips.  
  
"You really are quite daft Remus." He said affectionately whilst Bill teased him from his chair, declaring to the werewolf that he was rubbing his foot up Harry's thigh. Harry gave him a whack upside the head and Ron appeared to choke on his drink in fits of laughter. Harry pretended to scowl at Bill.  
  
"As if mate, I'm a bit out of your league really." He said with as straight a face as he could muster.  
  
Remus grinned, but straightened his face and played along, "Yes, Bill, you really don't want to know what I had to do to get into Harry's league."  
  
The werewolf squeezed Harry's leg and put on a serious face, but the twinkle in his eye gave him away. Harry resisted the urge to laugh and nodded in agreement.  
  
Bill tried, but failed, to keep a normal face and eventually he was practically falling off his chair cackling at the whole scene whilst Harry shook his head at Ron and Ginny who were laughing.  
  
"And they're all meant to be of age." He said in an amused manner. "Why are you two using me in your little pissing contest?" He asked looking between Remus and Bill, who had finally dragged himself back into his chair.  
  
"Well Remus is a laugh, mate, I was curious actually. I've heard rumors on werewolves and their mates. I personally think it's rather sweet." He said slapping Remus' shoulder in a manly playful manner.  
  
Remus laughed and looked at Harry, "And besides you have just become 'Fun To Tease Harry'!" The werewolf tossed his arm around Harry's neck and playfully squeezed.  
  
Harry picked up a drink and began to sip at it before throwing a casual comment out.  
  
"I'd rather be 'Wow he can keep going all night.'"  
  
"OK!" Remus exclaimed loudly clapping his hands, "Who's for dessert?" He asked anxiously and Harry, along with Bill, fell to the floor crying in loud laughter. Remus had a rather delectable blush on his face as he walked past the scowling Mrs. Weasley (although he was pretty sure he could see a smile trying to break through) and walked into the large pantry to retrieve some apple pie.  
  
Harry stood and wiped his tears from his eyes, letting out a little chuckle of mirth every now and again before walking towards the pantry. He found Remus pretending to look for the dessert.  
  
"It's here Moony." Harry said picking up a tray directly behind Remus, "Why do you always hide when things like this happen?" He whispered with a chuckle.  
  
Remus shrugged, "I'm just not comfortable when the conversation goes too deeply into my private life, "He shrugged, "I'm a private person." However, the werewolf was glad they were alone, and he hungrily wrapped his arms around Harry, placing a kiss on his neck, "Mmm ... forget apple pie."  
  
Harry chuckled and curled his arms around Remus' neck. He purred which vibrated through his throat and caused a tingle to shoot through Remus lips.  
  
"Um ... Moonchild, this is how we got caught last time." He said, his eyes still closed and a smile playing on his lips. He pulled away and winked at the werewolf before sauntering out of the cupboard with the dessert.  
  
He turned very quickly back and whispered into the elder's ears teasingly. "We can play with the apple sauce later." Winking again he continued to the table where comments of delight at the meal were given.  
  
~~*~~  
  
"Ah, now we can finally play with the apple sauce." Remus said in a playful growl, as he pounced on Harry, pushing him down on the covered bed. "Now, who is on top and who is the woman?" He said and straddled Harry, placing hard kisses on the young man's neck while letting his fingers roam up inside Harry's shirt.  
  
In moments Harry's shirt was tossed to the floor and Remus once again admired his mate.  
  
Harry was stunned when Remus leapt but now he was laughing and rolled them both over, pinning Remus' hands by his head.  
  
"Mine." He growled all restraints leaving him, "I've only been on once, your turn on the bottom."  
  
He began to slowly undo the elder's shirt and every piece of skin revealed he nipped gently. Briefly he wondered how Sirius would do this, whether Remus had a favorite thing or what really pleasure him. It was these thoughts that made him slowly lose steam but he didn't want to ask, it was almost like saying "Who do you think is better?" And Harry knew that the werewolf loved them in different ways.  
  
Remus seemed to look at him concerned ad so Harry just smirked and leant in to kiss him. He pulled back humming happily.  
  
"You know .. despite everything .... I haven't actually really told you that I love you, you've just been there when I said the words." He mused aloud.  
  
The werewolf whined slightly, "Harry, not that I don't like your train of thought, but don't leave me hanging here!" Remus squirmed and blushed prettily causing Harry to grin and go back to his administrations.  
  
Harry hummed against the pale skin with a grin causing gentle shivers to break out on the skin. He sped up a little but he didn't want to give in just yet, he was finding that torturing Remus was rather satisfying.  
  
He pulled back with an evil grin but quickly put on a straight face.  
  
"Maybe we should invite Bill?" He said with a teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
Remus was not in the talking mood, and while he raised up to place kisses on Harry's chest he growled out, "Too much hair."  
  
Harry pushed him back down forefully but with a gentle manner. He sat upright and smirked an evil lop-sided grin and his eyes flashed with mischief.  
  
"Actually, I quiet like seeing you squirm .. What if I did this?" He leant down and trailed his tongue down the centre of Remus' chest lightly, placing a little nip every few inches. Remus was wiggling under him which caused him to bite down harder.  
  
"Now, now." He scolded, "Try not to move Moonchild, or I'll just leave it like this."  
  
Remus stopped all movement at those words. ("Well, I'm never letting you on top again.") He silently threw these words at Harry, but was so happy that the young man couldn't read his thoughts.  
  
"Good Moony." Harry said in a manner to one rewarding a good pet. He went to his trail and slipped lower and lower, priding himself at the moans he was extracting from the older man.  
  
He rested his hands on the slim hips and tugged gently at the jeans that covered the soft flesh beneath it.  
  
"Let me show you how much I love you my beautiful werewolf.' He purred after he climbed back up on Remus body and lowered himself on the panting body beneath him.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Remus lay snuggled into the warm body that was wrapped around him, and sighed. The werewolf had the great idea that he would roll over and face Harry. He loved watching the young man sleep. He rolled over, but didn't meet more bed. Instead he met the floor!  
  
With a groan REmus rubbed his backside. Well, Harry must have taken _his_ side of the bed!  
  
From downstairs Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard, "COULD YOU TWO BE QUIET?!"  
  
Remus smiled sheepishly. They had forgotten the silencing spell once again.  
  
Harry was laughing himself into a coma still on the bed. He had woken up when the sheets had suddenly been ripped off him and he had heard the resounding thump later accompanied by the oh so delightful yell from us surrogate mother.  
  
He propped himself up on one elbow and smirked down at his lover still on the floor.  
  
"Ironic that I said the bump earlier was you falling over eh?" He sat up still chuckling and held a hand out to the sore werewolf. He pulled him, and the sheets, back to him and they settled for hiding under the covers again.  
  
"We seem to spend a lot of time here." He said smiling, "I'm starting to forget what it's like to wear clothes."  
  
Remus grinned kissing Harry's ear affectionately, "That's not a bad thing is it?"  
  
Harry pretended to think for a moment but smiled down at him whilst cheekily watching him from the corner of his eye.  
  
"Not one bit Moony, love. I was just wondering if you're always like this the night before the full moon?" He said settling himself so Remus' head was on his chest, something that had recently become a habit.  
  
Remus grinned mischievously, "What are you talking about, my Shadow, I am like this _all_the time." With a small chuckle at his won words Remus found that sleep was finally calling him. 


	5. Blanket of Stars

  
  
**.................................  
Blanket of Stars  
.................................**Remus woke to find the morning bright, the smell of coffee hovering in the air, and the sound of birds twittering outside. However, the werewolf didn't care! He rushed hurriedly to the bathroom and emptied last night's contents in the harshly white toilet.   
  
He sighed and sat down beside the toilet. After years of transforming he was used to the sickness that came hours before his transformation was to begin. However, Remus smiled faintly. When he and Harry left Grimmauld Place he knew the exact location of where he wanted to take his mate. It was a beautiful place, and he knew that Harry and Shadow would enjoy it.   
  
Harry walked into the bedroom to find it empty of the werewolf. His brow creased slightly until he heard someone retching and cringed. He walked into the bathroom to find Remus groaning beside the toilet. He walked over pulling Lupin's hair back for him and running his hand up and down the small of his back, soothing him gently.   
  
"Are you ok Moony," He asked with concern leaking into his voice, "Do you need anything, medicine, water?"   
  
Remus shook his head, "No, Harry, I'm fine."   
  
At the unsure look on Harry's face the werewolf patted his hand, "I always get sick hours before transforming, don't worry, love." Remus rang a digit gently down the side of Harry's face, but had to quickly turn away to vomit some more. He really hated Harry seeing him like this, but at the moment he couldn't help it.   
  
Harry winced for Remus and pulled the dampened hair out of his face for him. He felt terrible for his mate and when Remus seemed to stop for a moment he placed a kiss on the back of his head.   
  
"You know its love when you see your boyfriend throw up and you stick with him." He teased sympathetically. He stood up and made a glass of water placing it by the toilet for when Remus had stopped. He knew how unpleasant it was to have that taste in your mouth.   
  
"How long does this usually last." He asked whilst stroking the sweat dampened hair.   
  
Remus shrugged, "It varies, but most of the time it doesn't last the entire day, so I should be all right in a few minutes." ("Hopefully.") He thought, "And just remember that remark about sticking with your boyfriend after you see him throw up, because I will remind you the next time you are sick."   
  
The werewolf's stomach was definitely feeling a little better from the fact that he was joking. Harry laughed and rubbed Remus's back to sooth away any lingering discomforts.   
  
"Well the last time I threw up was when Mr. Weasley was attacked so I can safely say I'm not as frequent as you. Besides, like I'd let you come in and watch me hurl." He teased and handed Remus the water where he took a sip, gurgled a little, and spat it into the toilet.   
  
"Disgusting." He croaked and took another sip, this time swallowing the fresh water.   
  
Harry smiled at him soothingly and lent forward to flush the toilet then helped Remus up and led him back to the bedroom sitting him in the bed.   
  
Remus sat on the bed and watched Harry, the taunt muscles rippled slightly as he went and dressed in fresh clothes. The werewolf was once again reminded of the age difference, and the fact that Harry was so physically young and full of energy, while Remus was tired pretty much all of the time.   
  
The man shook his head and hoped that Harry hadn't sensed his feelings; he had become better at that since they had mated.   
  
Harry stopped in his movements and looked over at Remus in confusing. He lowered the shirt that he was shaking the creases out of and his brow furrowed a little deeper.   
  
"What's the matter?" He asked inclining his head slightly to look at Lupin from the corner of his eye,   
  
"Why did your mood just switch dramatically?"   
  
Remus smiled, "Oh, I was just thinking about tonight." He lied, and hoped it didn't show on his face, for he had never been particularly good at it.   
  
Harry looked at him searchingly and continued to stare then slowly turned his attentions back to the shirt in his hands, scowling at it slightly.   
  
"I don't like to be lied to Lupin." He stated flatly, "You tell me whats really wrong when you're better ok?" He said looking back over. He wasn't going to think about it today, not with Remus ill.   
  
Remus winced, and met Harry's eyes. The werewolf managed a nod but he didn't miss the anger that Harry tried to push down. With a sigh Remus went over to his mate and put his arms around him, "I'm sorry, Harry, I seem to ruin the good times we have together."   
  
Harry sighed and felt his annoyance slipping from him at the look on Remus's sincere face. He placed his arms on top of the ones wrapped around his stomach and stroked them slightly.   
  
"No you don't, I just get wound up easily, always have." He turned and pretended to scowl at the werewolf.   
  
"And you shouldn't be out of bed, go in, in you get." He pointed to the bed and frog marched Remus back under the covers where he tucked him in. He sighed again and looked into the amber eyes.   
  
"Just......If you ever have doubts Moony tell me please. We're a couple now; we should be able to talk to one another. Never be afraid to voice what you're feeling and I'll promise to try and not go off on one." He gave a small smile and stood again to tidy the room slightly, picking up discarded clothes and throwing them into a laundry hamper.   
  
Remus smiled as he watched Harry work around the room. This is something he was really beginning to enjoy. Remus loved the way Harry moved. It was so poised, and the werewolf knew why the boy was a seeker.   
  
However, as much as Remus enjoyed watching his mate sleep was crowding into his exhausted mind and camping out. With a yawn Remus turned over and fell into a dreamless sleep.   
  
Harry looked over from his tidying and smiled affectionately when he saw Lupin curled up under the feather duvet. He walked over and placing a small kiss on his forehead he pulled the covers up to the chin of the elder.   
  
Walking as stealthily as possible out of the room he went downstairs and found Bill and Ron already sitting at the table.   
  
"Morning Ron, Morning wind up." He said whapping Bill lightly upside the head which only drew a chuckle from the man.   
  
"Sleep well young Harry?" Bill asked innocently with an arched eyebrow. Ron gave a cough that sounded a lot like a laugh and shook his head at the two men.   
  
"William dear, you and I both know I didn't sleep at all, courtesy of the best orga..."   
  
"AHH Stop Please!" Ron cried with a laugh and clapped his hands over his ears whilst Bill doubled over laughing.   
  
"Alright you win Harry." Bill said still laughing and Harry found himself joining in.   
  
"Damn straight, you keep firing then Bill and I'll keep knocking them down." He said with a cheeky smirk and patted Bill's still shaking shoulder. "Besides, I thought you were straight, why do you care so much Mr. Flirt-to-agitate-a-werewolf?"   
  
"I am, I just love winding Lupin up, He's always commenting on my hair and the fact mum wants to be rid of it." He waved a hand briefly to the chair between him and Ron as an invitation but Harry shook his head slightly and pointed to the coffee pot.   
  
Harry made himself a weak black coffee and settled himself onto the counter, swinging his legs a little. He sipped gently and blew every now and again on it. Ron stood and settled for leaning against the counter beside him.   
  
"You still have to tell Hermione you know. I wonder how she'll take it, she loves Lupin." He said watching Harry and smiled slightly. "So your gay huh, must have been a shocker?" Harry smirked and whapped him lightly on the arm.   
  
"Not really, I thought about it and I'm not really attracted to other men, Just Moony. There was always something there." He answered with a happy look in his eyes which caused Ron to smirk more.   
  
"Probably why you liked him so much in your third year....wow wouldn't it be weird to go and tell thirteen year old you that he's going to be the mate of his favorite teacher." He said musing aloud.   
  
Harry quirked an eyebrow and looked at Ron in amusement. "Strange where life takes you huh." he agreed.   
  
Mrs. Weasley bustled into the room, "Really, where is life taking you Harry?"   
  
The Gryffindor just about choked on the coffee in his mouth, "What?"   
  
The red-head rolled her eyes and moved about the kitchen, mumbling about men being such a mess, "I mean, what do you plan on doing when you graduate? This is your last year."   
  
Harry nodded, "Well I've always wanted to be an Auror but right now all I seem to do is fight Dark Wizards. I don't know something safe for a while might keep Remus's mind at ease. I was thinking actually, I saw briefly a Department of Magical creatures and Part Wizard humanitarian Rights and I quite fancied that. I could undo what that wench Umbridge did against Werewolves for one thing." He sighed slightly. "I'm just a little tired of fighting evil right now."   
  
At this moment it was Remus' turn to make his appearance in the kitchen, sleep still evident in his eyes, "Did someone say evil?"   
  
Harry looked up and a gleeful grin spread onto his face. Remus looked like a recently woken child, fists balled up and rubbing his eyes as he shuffled into a chair near Harry. Harry placed the coffee he'd made for himself in front of Remus and added a few spoons of coffee to strengthen it.   
  
"We were just talking about future career paths." Ron said reaching for another cup for Harry to make a fresh cup in. "Looks like your lover boy here is rooting for you." He chuckled and Harry frowned at him.   
  
Remus stifled a yawn with a large mouthful of strong coffee slightly sputtering when he brought the mug down, "Whew, one too many scoops there, Harry." He said and elbowed Harry in the process.   
  
"Now, what's this about career paths, and Harry rooting for me?" The blonde's hair was tousled and his cheeks still flushed from the warmth of his bed, Harry drunk in the site hungrily, but still wished he could kick Ron for opening his big mouth.   
  
"Oh I was just saying how I'd like to be and Auror, that's all." He placed the second cup he had made for himself in front of Remus making sure this time he added the right amount of teaspoons. Ron watched amused at the willingness Harry gave up his drink and reached once again for a fresh cup.   
  
Harry avoided Remus's eye briefly and continued to make another coffee for himself, picking up the pot and settling himself in a chair beside Remus. He didn't want to tell Remus his future choice as he had wanted it to be a surprise but he wasn't going to lie to him either as he didn't appreciate it himself.   
  
Remus didn't miss the attitude change in Harry, but he knew that if the Gryffindor wanted him to know or tell him something he would in his own time. Letting it slip Remus just nodded his head, and took another sip of the coffee, "Ash, perfection."   
  
Ignoring the warning in Molly's eyes Remus leaned over and gave Harry a sweet kiss, "Thank you."   
  
Harry blushed at the frown he was receiving from the woman and grinned from the kiss he'd just received.   
  
"That's ok, figured it might make you feel a little more with it. How are you feeling anyway?" He placed his hand upon the still slightly warm forehead of his boyfriend and gave him a quick look over.   
  
When he couldn't find anything else wrong he placed a hand on the others knee and returned to his drink.   
  
Remus smiled, "It's ok, Harry, I promise I won't fall apart at the kitchen table." With another gulp of his coffee the werewolf rose from the table, "Well, I have to go pack."   
Harry rose as well and politely excused himself. He followed the werewolf back upstairs and they entered the room again. Harry made Lupin sit on the bed while he went to find an overnight bag big enough for both of them.   
  
"Right your going to need clothes obviously, maybe a blanket to keep you warm after." Harry continued to mutter to himself mentally ticking off necessities when a thought struck him.   
  
"Hey Moonchild, where are we going anyway?" He asked looking at Remus curiously.   
  
Remus smiled, "'Tis a secret!" At Harry's arched eyebrow the werewolf laughed, closely resembling a bark, "Just trust me, my Shadow, you'll like it."   
  
After Harry had finished packing they wiled away the hours, reading, snogging, and sleeping. When darkness had finally fallen on the outside world the two men stood, "Alright Harry, let's go."   
  
The werewolf took his mate's hand, and they apparated into a lush forest that hummed with night life. The shadows were great, but when the two emerged they were in a clearing where roses and blue bonnets grew, reminding Remus of a muggle song he had once heard.   
  
-'I wanna sleep on the hard ground   
  
In the comfort of your arms   
  
On a pillow of blue bonnets, and a   
  
Blanket made of stars' -  
  
"And here we are."   
  
Harry was rendered speechless and he walked forward in awe. He lightly trailed his fingers over the enchanting flowers and closed his eyes breathing in the sharp fresh smell of the evening air.   
  
He turned happily towards Remus but stopped at what he saw. Remus was shaking uncontrollably and his limbs quivered violently. A desperate look was growing in his eyes and he bent forward to clutch his stomach.   
  
"Change....now." He managed to croak out and feel to the floor biting back an anguished scream.   
  
Harry ran to the man and crouching before him, tears slightly shining in his eyes at the pain he was witnessing, he pushed against himself and in his place stood Shadow. He leant forward to lick Remus's face soothingly.   
  
Remus fought back the urge to scream in pain as his back bone cracked with a defining sound, he could feel himself doubling over as his back bone re-grew into the right shape. Tears leaked from his eyes as his jaw bone cracked and took the form of a wolf's muzzle, and finally his ears painfully flattened and then it was over.   
  
Moony stood and stretched, sighing at the muscles as they unkinked themselves.   
  
Shadow purred intently to get the wolfs attention and took a tentative step forward. Although this was Moony it was still a wolf and the Harry within Shadow remembered what to do.   
  
He lifted his head to bare his neck in submission and rolled over onto his back, acknowledging who the dominant male was and whined as best he could in his cat throat. Moony sniffed his neck vigorously and Shadow couldn't hold back the purr that escaped him.   
  
Moony growled lovingly at the cat's apple fragrance before stepping back. The feline stood and the two butted heads, the Remus part of the wolf was definitely showing through. After giving Shadow a playful nip Moony bounded off ready for a game of tag.   
  
Shadow purred and leapt at the canine causing them to both roll and Moony yelped playfully.   
  
("Show me where you go, Show me your world.") Shadow conveyed through his green gaze. Harry felt wildly free, he just wanted to run beside the wolf for a century, there was no prophecy here. It was just Moony, himself and the moon.   
  
Moony just sat for a moment and looked at the moon. In this form the moon was beautiful and sacred, but enough of that he had a feline to show around! With a little yelp to tell Shadow to follow, Moony lead the large cat through deep forests, and hills completely covered with flowers. The two ran for what felt like ages, and both knew that they would never forget that night.   
  
From inside Shadow Harry laughed. Moony seemed ageless, like an overgrown puppy and he wondered how anyone thought him dangerous. He loved it here with its freedom to love despite age, to run around and not be watched and most importantly to be with Remus. Always to be with Remus, His Moony, His Moonchild.

**. . . **

Shadow blinked against the blinding light and looked up to watch the low sunrise. He turned his head downwards and purred gently at the vision before him.   
  
Remus was curled up against him as they both lay nestled in a patch of moss. He draped himself a little more over the naked body to keep him warm and lightly began to lick at the salty skin to soothe away any pain. He cleaned up fresh wounds from the transformation, licking then and giving a disgruntled grunt at the brief tang of dried blood from a small cut.   
  
The man woke, and yawned humming at the warm body of fur that was draped over him. With a tired smile he opened his eyes and stroked Shadow's head. As Remus stared into the feline's green eyes the animal contracted, shimmered, and then he was staring into the green eyes of Harry.   
  
"Well, what did you think?"   
  
"It was.......I can't think of anything to describe it. I've never felt so alive." He said looking deeply into the amber eyes of the other man.   
  
"I'm shocked you tried to stop me accompanying you, Moony's beautiful........well, Shadow thinks he's gorgeous to say the least." He chuckled and leant forward to rest his head upon the werewolf's brow.   
  
"You cold?" He asked and removed his cloak spreading it over the two of them. "What happened to the overnight bag?" He mused and looked around spotting it in the corner. He smiled amused as he say the contents strain over the floor around it, like a mischievous puppy had played with it. He turned back to the other man with a grin.   
  
"After last night I'm never going to understand why people hate werewolves so much, there one of the most enchanting things I've ever seen." He purred and curled up again around Remus.   
  
Remus placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head, and tiredly began pulling out clothes, "People hate werewolves because not all of them are like Moony. Remember I still had the Wolfs Bane potion which left me in my right mind."   
  
The pale wizard stood and stretched, wincing as some of the muscles groaned from abuse.   
  
Harry watched him thoughtfully. "But that isn't really fair of them when you think about it. A wolf will attack the human on animalistic instinct, it has nothing to do with the person wanting the victim dead, and yet they punish the wolf. But a wizard with a high class status will willingly choose to be a Death Eater, will murder countless families for power and if he later says he didn't mean to do it because he was 'supposedly' under the Imperious then the Ministry will let it slide because the wizard wasn't in his 'right mind'". Harry shook his head and sighed.   
  
"Remind me again Remus why I'm fighting for such a prejudice, snot nosed world?" He slowly began to rummage around for some clothes and quickly threw on a pair of khaki cargo trousers and a black t-shirt.   
  
Remus smiled and wrapped his arm around Harry's slim waist, drawing his mate to him with a gentle kiss. "Because you don't like to see people suffer." He placed a gentle kiss on Harry's forehead, "Because you have a big heart." After placing a kiss on Harry's lips he drew back, "And because you still want to kill Voldemort, you don't want Sirius, James, and Lily's death to be in vain."   
  
Harry sighed but smiled, "Sometimes I think you know me too well."   
  
He smiled and ran his hands across the older face and just watched him for a few moments.   
  
"How do you do it Remus? After everything everyone's said and done to you how do you not hate them? Sometimes I can't help but feel spiteful but you....you always keep smiling."   
  
The werewolf shrugged, "I just put myself in other people's shoes." When Remus yawned again and Harry smiled, "Alright, time to get home." The tired wizard gladly agreed and apparated them back.   
  
When they arrived back in Remus' room at Grimmauld Place the werewolf sighed, "Ah, nice to be back in our room." With a graceful flop Remus was nestled into the pillows and pulling the covers up around him.   
  
Harry came and sat beside him, one arm leaning over the other mans body. He tenderly toyed with the silver streaked hair and smiled down at the man.   
  
"Anything you do after your transformations? Anything you eat or take?" He ran his hands in a soothing massage across Remus's neck and collarbones, drawing little circles and symbols sub-consciously. He felt Shadow purring within him at the sight of his mate and couldn't fight back the smile breaking out onto his face.   
  
("You gave me a beautiful gift last night Moony"), He thought, ("And I'll find a way to repay you.")   
  
Remus shook his head and took one of Harry's hands, kissing the young man's fingers. "No, now I just lie around for a little bit and sleep."   
  
The older man slipped an arm around his young mate's waist, "Care to join me?"   
  
Harry laughed gently and shoeing off his trainers he climbed under the comfy duvet and wiggled until he was nestled with Remus's head against his chest. He breathed out a content sigh and placed a kiss upon the werewolf's head.   
  
He stayed awake until he heard Remus's even breathing and then he lay looking at the ceiling, looking at his lover every now and again. Right here, in the silence of the room and the warmth of the body curled against his, life was perfect.

**. . .   
**  
The two men lay there and slept for hours and would not have woken had it not been for Mrs. Weasley pounding on the door to tell them that she had supper ready. With a yawn Remus stretched and although some of his muscles were still screaming in protest he smiled at the refreshed feeling that cleared his mind and put peace around his soul like a blanket.   
  
"Let's go, Shadow, I am about to starve!" Once again Harry saw the playfully moony in Remus as the man jumped from the bed, straightened his hair, and made for the door.   
  
Harry laughed and stood from the bed following the bounding man.   
  
"Hmm seems Moony is still alive and active despite the whole thing." He reached up and kissed the man gently and lead him downstairs. They both bundled into the kitchen and answered to the collective 'good afternoons'.   
  
"How was it last night?" Mr. Weasley asked having arrived the evening before after the two had left.   
  
The conversation drifted around everyone and Harry smiled happily over his mug of tea. He suddenly remembered the slight disagreement the night before where Remus held back what was wrong with him. He looked over at his spouse who was talking animatedly to the elder Weasleys and he found he couldn't bring himself to ruin everything they had recently shared.   
  
He decided to leave it a little while longer.

**. . .   
**  
In Remus' opinion supper was excellent! He had eaten two helpings of baked ham, mash potatoes, green beans, yams, and rolls. After words coffee was brought out and the Weasleys, Harry, and Remus sat around talking. Mr. Weasley about happenings at the Ministry, Mrs. Weasley gave updates on Order news, and Harry and Remus shared a little bit about their night.   
  
The group was definitely interested in hearing about Shadow. Harry didn't tell them too much, and Remus was glad. Shadow and Moony were special, and something for just the two of them to share. When eyelids began to drop the group called it a night, and Remus was glad.   
  
He just wanted to get back upstairs with his mate.   
  
Harry stood and held out a hand for the man, patting Ron's shoulder and muttered a night. He led the way upstairs, pushing Remus in front of him gently as he snuffed out some torches in the hallway leaving the rest to the Weasleys.   
  
He entered the room a few minutes after Remus and clicked the door shut, stretching slightly and moving to crawl onto the bed next to Remus settling beside him.   
  
When the two were settled for once they weren't lying wrapped up in each other. Remus was in his usual place by the wall, and Harry lying in his place. "I have to say that Mrs. Weasley may be a slight invasion of our privacy, but Merlin, she can cook!"   
  
Harry laughed and stretched on the bed in contentment looking like the large cat that he was. A small purr escaped him and he let out a short laugh at the noise.   
  
"I'll have to agree with you there my dear wolf." He muttered happily and toyed with the folds on Remus's trousers at the knee. Harry watched his fingers briefly before resting his head back and looking upside down at Remus.   
  
"Hey Moony...about the other day, when I snapped at you for lying. I'm sorry for that." He said with a sincere smile and returned to his thumbings.   
  
Remus shrugged, "Don't apologize, I shouldn't have lied." The werewolf placed a simple kiss on Harry's forehead, directly on the cursed scar.   
  
Harry's eyes fluttered closed at the tingling sensation that traveled through him from the scar. He smiled wistfully before opening his eyes again.   
  
"You ready to tell me what was upsetting you or would you rather not?" He asked a little timidly now and added quietly, "I'd like to help."   
  
Remus looked sheepish for a moment, "I think it was just the emotions that come before transforming, but while I was sitting on the bed watching you move through the room ... Harry you are so much younger than I am, not that I care, but you will always be more energized than me. I just don't want to slow you down."   
  
He finished with a small smile. Harry looked over at him with both an amused and exasperated look he school his head affectionately. He moved so he was kneeling on the bed and Remus's head was cradled in his chest.   
  
"Moony, My moonchild, you will never slow me down. You always make yourself out to be this withering old man but believe me when you have proven time and time again that you have just as much energy as me. I mean the other night how exactly did you get your back to do that thing-.."   
  
"Point taken." Remus said with a hint of embarrassment. Harry smirked down at him.   
  
"You are perfect for me Remus and I don't want you to ever doubt that, your my soul mate Moony." He finished with a kiss on top of the sunny hair.   
  
Remus beamed and rolled over so that he was lying between Harry's legs, "Speaking of that back thing..." With a shy smile he moved up and placed a passion filled kiss on Harry's lips, "Thank you, Harry, for Shadow, Moony would be lost without him."   
  
Harry smiled and rested his hands upon the elder's chest. He returned the kiss and pulled back.   
  
"And thank you Moony, both Shadow and I would be nothing without you, both of you, all of you."   
  
He leant forward again and smiled into the kiss.   
  
When Harry's lips met Remus' the werewolf drawed his tongue slowly over Harry's bottom lip, before sliding his tongue into the Gryffindor's mouth. When the kiss ended the two broke apart and panted for air.   
  
"Love you, Harry." Remus said huskily.   
  
"Love you too Moon." Harry replied and pulled away briefly to switch on the Wizard wireless where a slow paced rock song drifted into the room.   
  
-"I'm an ocean in your bedroom," -  
  
Harry smiled in an enchanting seductive way. "Some mood music I feel is in order." He said huskily.   
  
-"Make you feel warm, Make you wanna reassume" -  
  
Harry moved in a smooth grace back to the now wide eyed Werewolf and gently pushed him onto the bed.   
  
-"Now we know it all for sure,"-   
  
He moved to straddle his hips and began to remove the mans shirt, slowly and deliberately.   
  
-"I'm a dance hall dirty break beat," -  
  
Harry Pushed it off the mans shoulders and kissed the newly revealed flesh, sucking and nipping slightly.   
  
-"Make the snow fall up from underneath your feet," -  
  
He now began undoing his own shirt and pulled it off in the same teasingly slow manner.   
  
-"Not alone, I'll be there," -  
  
He finally removed it and moved forward again to stroke and lick the bare chest before him.   
  
-"Tell me when you want to go," -  
  
Harry pulled back and smirked a lust filled smile whilst listening to the labored breathing of his lover.   
  
"There's a love that knows the way."   
  
_(AN Lyrics form Red Hot Chilli Peppers "Don't forget me")_   
  
Remus growled softly at Harry's administrations and with a smirk he rose from the bed, smiling at Harry's scowl of confusion. With the dominance of Moony Remus gently pushed Harry down on the bed and ran his hands over his mate's chest. "It's mine turn to be on top." He said huskily, and the only thing that came from Harry's lips was a soft moan.

**. . .**   
  
The morning light didn't seem as imposing as it warmed the back of Harry's head. He stretched with a purr and rolled over to find Remus watching him silently. He smirked and stretched again.   
  
"Surprised myself bending like that last night." He said cheekily and kissed the laughing blonde. "Good morning."   
  
He leant over for another battle of tongues and got from the bed to retrieve any discarded clothes. A confused look crossed his face briefly as he struggled to remember exactly which direction Remus threw his trousers. He even flicked his hand in an imitation of Remus throwing it in the hopes of working out where it could've landed. He smiled as he saw it messily lazing in the corner of the room and moved towards it.   
  
Remus chuckled as Harry went around the room searching for his clothing. "Next time you'll have to fold them and put them away nicely before things get heated." The werewolf teased.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I see that happening. I can't keep clothes on around here...About the time I get some on you take em' back off." The Gryffindor teased back, while picking up Remus' clothes and placing them in a hamper. "Come on, you stink let's get a shower."   
  
Remus raised an eyebrow, "Me? Stink? Pffff..I think you just want me wet and naked."   
  
The Gryffindor laughed and stood in the doorway to the bathroom, looking back over his shoulder with an arched eyebrow, "Dear, I have already had you wet and naked. If my memory is correct it was just last night."   
  
The werewolf blushed a dark red, "A-a-alright now, there is no reason to get all into that." The shy submissive side of Remus was definitely back, and Harry smirked as the man climbed from the bed and walked into the bathroom.   
  
Harry turned the water on and stepped under the running water. He ran his hands threw his hair so it slicked back, occasional bangs falling into his face and his eyes seemed to sparkle with mischief, deepening the shade of green within them.   
  
"Well, care to get wet again?" He growled in a husky voice and hastily pulled the blonde into the shower with him.   
  
Remus placed a kiss on Harry's shoulder and sucked at the water that had fallen on his mate's skin. The slightly taller werewolf moved behind Harry and wrapped an arm around him, pulling Harry's body to his, while he nibbled on the young man's neck.   
  
Harry pulled on a green button up shirt to accompany his black cargos and was silently gloating at the fact that Remus was still watching him.   
  
"Mmmm clothes, I'd forgotten what they felt like." He said and Remus smirked pulling Harry to him by the belt loops of his jeans before placing a small kiss on them.   
  
"Don't get too used to them." And Harry gave him a small whap before picking up his wand.   
  
"Well we best do some more to this house, plus have a meeting later with the Order in the Kitchen don't you?" Harry picked up Remus's wand and placed it in the others hand, letting his fingertips linger on the sensitive palm a while longer.   
  
Remus nodded and wrapped his fingers around his wand, "You know what the topic will be don't you?"   
  
At the shake of Harry's head the werewolf sighed, "Dumbledore is going to inform the Order about you being my mate. I can just imagine how pleased they will be when they find out." The older man's voice dripped with sarcasm. Something uncommon for the Dark Art's professor.   
  
Harry frowned and took the werewolf's hands in his own.   
  
"Well give them a message from me then......."

**. . .**   
  
" ...........And Harry says if you have any problems you should go talk to him as well so he can, and I quote, 'Tell you to stick out of his business and from there he will promptly jump into a childish display of sticking his fingers in his ears and not listen to you.' End quote." Remus sat back down and was pretty sure he could feel Harry laughing from his room.   
  
Kingsley stood up, "I know what it means for a werewolf to have a mate, but there is a way to have this reversed and I think it should be reversed. Mr. Potter is only 16, not yet of age! He has so much to do, to prepare for so that he can be able to fight the Dark Lord; he doesn't have time to minister to the needs of a werewolf." The man shifted his gaze to Remus, "No offense, Lupin."   
  
Dumbledore sat with his fingers in a small arch cradling his chin as he surveyed the reaction around the room. He cleared his throat quietly but it served to get everyone's attention.   
  
"Yes Harry carries an important burden, and he will receive his training, but he is in love Kingsley. You say this 'reversing the mating' as though it will solve everything. He is broken more than most here can comprehend, none of you saw him after Sirius's death but I did. He didn't want to be human anymore, he hated the body he is trapped in and it broke my heart."   
  
He turned his gaze over to the still form of Remus Lupin and smiled kindly.   
  
"And then he fell for you Remus. There is such happiness there that it is contagious. He loves you Remus and something tells me even you doubt just a little the fact that although he is 16 he can feel so strongly so. You all say he is a child but you are wrong. In order to be a child you need to have had a childhood and that was ripped away from him when he was a baby. Now," Dumbledore shifted slightly to lean back and gaze at the whole table, "Tell me, do you all want to take away the one thing that is keeping Harry alive, rather than just existing?"   
  
Most of the members dropped their heads in a guilty fashion, but it was Kingsley who spoke up, "I once read in a book that love was marked as one of the greatest powers. In the past Harry was at his strongest when protecting somebody he cared for, so maybe this will be an advantage for him."   
  
Knowing that that was all Remus would get as far as acceptance, Dumbledore smiled, "Good, now, it is obvious that Harry will not be able to go back to live with his Aunt and Uncle because of mating reasons, so I therefore suggest that we make Remus Harry's legal guardian."   
  
The Headmaster looked around the room at the few ministry members that they had. All of which nodded in agreement.   
  
"Good well it's settled then, Remus you are officially responsible for Harry's welfare and it is also agreed that each member will teach Harry in the process of training him to become who he truly is, to help him become the powerful and kind wizard that he is. I believe we can call this meeting to a close." He clapped once and some members began to rise, others settling for dinner.   
  
Some of the members were walking out the door when Harry came in and sat down beside of Remus, "How did it go?"   
  
Remus turned with a serious face, "I'm sorry, Harry, but .. You'll be stuck ... with this old man for the rest of your life." When he finished the werewolf grinned to let Harry know that he was joking.   
  
Harry whacked him lightly and chuckled lightly.   
  
"I'm taking that as it went well then?" He said with a beaming grin on his face. He leant forward and throwing caution to the wind and ignoring any looks he was receiving he placed a sound kiss on Remus's velvet lips.   
  
Remus eyes fluttered shut as Harry's lips met his. Again he would never get over the feeling that Harry gave him. Forgetting where they were the two were getting rather wrapped up in each other when Dumbledore loudly cleared his throat, causing the two to break apart, "Ehm, not at the table." He scolded with a smile and a twinkle in the eye.   
  
Harry smiled back whilst Remus blushed around muttering apologies at the various members.   
  
"Sorry, forget where I am sometimes." He said leaning his hand into his chin and winking at Remus cheekily.   
  
Tonks snorted into the bowl of cereal she'd made herself and she put her hand out to give Harry a high five, which he of course readily gave back.   
  
"Tonks, only you could have cereal in the evening." He stated and took Remus's hand in his, stroking his wrist with his thumb.   
  
The woman snorted, "Nothing like a good bowl of Lucky Charms to spruce up the day." She then looked at Harry and Remus and winked. "So are you two going to get married, bond, or what?"   
  
Harry visibly started in excitement and whipped his head round to face Remus. He'd never thought about something like that. Marriage.....to have Remus as his husband. A slow smile spread across his face and no matter what he couldn't get rid of it.   
  
"Ok, I missed the meeting so I think I have to be filled in a little." He nudged Remus a little and smiled again.   
  
Remus took Harry's hand and rose from the table, "Come with me, Harry." The young man looked questioningly at Tonks who avoided his eyes and looked down, intently at her cereal.   
  
With worried eyes Harry followed the serious, quiet, Remus, his smile slowly fading.   
  
The werewolf led his mate out of Grimmauld Place and deep into the woods were there was a small clearing and a warn circular path. "This is where I come to talk to Sirius. As you see I walk when I talk, but today I have something special to say to Sirius. Have a seat right here."   
  
Harry did as told, "Are you sure, Remus?"   
  
Remus smiled, "Just watch."   
  
The werewolf went out into the middle of the circle and cast his eyes upward. All shyness gone, only his love for Sirius showed on his face as he began to speak, "Sirius, my first mate and my first love. I haven't come here in a while, but today is .. Important. You see, a while back you chose Harry as my mate .. "He smiled and looked upward again, "I don't think I ever thanked you, but you know how I am. You knew that Harry was perfect for me, and I love him. Now I know you and you can't keep anything to yourself, you make sure to tell Lily and James about this." The man then turned with a smile and motioned for Harry to come. The Gryffindor joined Remus in the circle and could feel tears prickle his eyes when the werewolf went down on one knee, "You don't seem to care that am I older than you, you've seen me transform, and you've seen me cry. Harry you have seen me at my best and at my worst. Will you say yes and be forever mine?"   
  
Harry raised one hand to his mouth in shock and with a slow smile creeping onto his face, let out an almost inaudible sob of happiness. He felt a tear roll slowly down one tanned cheek and he shakily lowered himself to his knees.   
  
"Yes," He croaked but cleared his throat to clear it, "Yes! Oh god Remus." He cried happily and all but threw himself into an embrace with his werewolf, both laughing as they toppled over.   
  
"Are you serious? Is this for real?" Harry said happily as they got back onto their knees. Harry didn't wait for an answer and they both raised ever so slightly as they kissed, Harry never wanting to let this day go, he was engaged to his love, his soul mate.   
  
Remus laughed and his arms encircled Harry, his eyes flying upward to once again thank his lost love for the new love that he had found.   
  
"Now, Harry, I'm pretty sure that since I asked you .. You should be the one walking down the isle to "Here comes the Bride"." The werewolf smiled cheekily.   
  
Harry pretended to give a mock angry pout and slapped Lupin's arm. But he couldn't keep it up as a smile broke across his features once more as he thought about the wedding.   
  
"I love you Remus." He said quietly in a awe struck voice and leant forwards again to kiss his spouse.   
  
"I'm going to be Harry Lupin," he said, he's cheeks beginning to hurt from grinning too much, "......Or is it Remus Potter?" He laughed suddenly, "Your going to be my dads Son-in-law!" He cried before falling into fits of laughter when he saw Remus start in shock then grinned shyly.   
  
Remus stuck his tongue childishly out at Harry and grinned when the Gryffindor returned the gesture. The werewolf growled at his mate and pulled him into his lap placing a hungry kiss on the younger man's lips. After they had to break for air Remus smiled, "So, do you want to be a Lupin or shall I become a Potter?"   
  
Harry thought about it for a few moments and settled on the heels of his feet. He looked skyward and briefly smiled just in case Sirius could see him.   
  
"I quite like Lupin. I think it'll be a little weird for you to take on you best friends name. But on paper I think it'll be hyphened. But otherwise I'm happy joining the Lupin family." He said and placed his arms around the mans neck in contentment.   
  
Remus positively beamed down at his mate before placing a soft kiss on his forehead. "Come on we have to go back up to the house or we'll have Molly trying to track us down." He stood, picking up Harry and setting him down on his feet.

**...................................  
  
Written by: Heather and Callie**


	6. The Gift

.:.Chapter Six.:.  
  
Hope you guys enjoy!  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
The Gift  
  
~~~*~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
It had been almost two weeks since Remus had proposed to Harry and he still couldn't help breaking into a smile when he woke up and saw the blonde hair toussled upon the pillow next to him.   
  
He was currently led beside him, stroking strands out of his sleeping lovers face and watching as the calm rising sun slowly crept up onto the pale features. He blew at a strand gently and smiled when Remus twitched but didn't wake.   
  
He had recently taken to recording everything about their relationship in a simialr manner to the Marauder Diary he's been reading. He placed his thoughts, pictures, poems and everything else that Remus inspired within him. Watching him like this though, the sun kissing the beautiful skin and his lips slightly parted as he lay blissfully in their bed, made him want to write it all down again and so, his pendant Remus had given him swinging slightly on his neck, he reached under the bed and pulled out a leather black book which had a raised celtic design of a moon and wolf.   
  
He picked up a quill and checking Remus was still asleep, slipped on his glasses, lay on his stomach with the book propped up on his pillow and throwing one more glance at his werewolf for inspiration began to write.   
  
"A touch of skin soft and slippery,   
  
With the hint of hint of sweat.   
  
We fought our resistance beneath the cool sheets,   
  
As the wind flowed from the window above us.   
  
Eyes met briefly and begged for the chance,   
  
To abandon all of our uncertainties.   
  
You began your work on my lips,   
  
Probing gently as if drawing sex,   
  
From a deep well of longing and need.   
  
Then heated tongues met in the midst,   
  
Of hot and quickening breath.   
  
And greedily we drank the wine of our lusts.   
  
Then intoxicated with those spirits,   
  
Our clothes found resting place on the floor.   
  
Piece by piece,   
  
Until there were no hiding places,   
  
For the two glistening and wanting bodies.   
  
Hunger revealed in this hot moment.   
  
Then skin meshed with skin,   
  
As the floor became the stage.   
  
You moved atop of me easily,   
  
And lowered yourself gently.   
  
Kissing me as I was filled with you.   
  
As a gasp broke the kiss,   
  
Your hands stroked the stray strands,   
  
Away from my forehead, then became entangled.   
  
Our slow rhythm gave way,   
  
To urgent and demanding thrusts of passion,   
  
As I arched my body for your comfort,   
  
And you threw me into ecstasy,   
  
With the strength of your blows.   
  
You left me screaming and soaked,   
  
In oblivion again and again,   
  
As you growled my name from the back of your throat,   
  
And our bodies both demanded more,   
  
Each giving to the other,   
  
High on the fluids of foreign substance.   
  
I grasped, then released you,   
  
Grasped then released you,   
  
In effort to relieve you of your control.   
  
The taste of your skin between my lips,   
  
Was like no other.   
  
To hear your cry of mercy,   
  
When my teeth met your warm skin,   
  
Was more breathtaking than you knew.   
  
Yet I still released the control to you.   
  
As you wound your hands in my hair,   
  
And pulled until the flesh on my neck was taut,   
  
You moved with one final and breaking blow,   
  
Forcing our way to the peaks of bliss,   
  
Leaving our screams to echo on like battle cries.   
  
I welcomed the weight of you to crush me,   
  
As you collapsed on top of me,   
  
Still hot and burning,   
  
And I glowing like an ember,   
  
Casting a welcome light,   
  
Should you seek my gifts again."   
  
He scanned it over and blew on it to dry the ink when he felt Remus's mind waking up. He turned to him and sub-counciously placed the rather erotic poem on the bedside table.   
  
Remus opened his eyes and smiled to see Harry watching him. The werewolf just couldn't get over the feeling that every morning of his life he would wake up like this. Looking at his Shadow. He reached his hand up and gently traced Harry's jaw, "Good morning." He said his voice still gruff with sleep.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and leant into the hand upon his face. He slipped his glasses off and after placing them on the bedside he kissed Remus with a happy moan. He slide his hand over the bare chest and felt arousal taking over again as his mind slipped back to the poem.   
  
He pulled away blushing and coughed to cover up any more moans. He smirked as he shuffled the sheets around his waist to hide anything that may cause his Fiance to 'let out the animal' when he was feeling rather peckish.   
  
"So what do you want for breakfact lover?" He asked innocently.   
  
Remus hadn't been alive for 38 years for nothing, and he felt the rise in Harry's emotions. With a growl he placed a long soft kiss in the crook of Harry's neck, "Flip on breakfast, Harry, you taste much better." he said against Harry's skin.   
  
Harry leant his head back and let out a small whimper of pleasure.   
  
("Oh who am I kidding, I've already lost!") He thought cheerfully and pulled the lilthe form to him and they both whooped in shock as they tumbled out of the bed.   
  
They lay on the floor laughing and both looked at each other as they said in unison, "3...2...1.." And then a knocking from downstairs started almost instantly accompanied by Molly Weasley's voice. They both cracked up again and resumed kissing.   
  
Remus didn't bother moving back up to the bed the sheets had fallen around them creating a pallet of sorts. Once again showing his dominance he straddled Harry rocking his hips slightly as he kissed the soft skin around Harry's ears and under his chin.   
  
Harry moaned rather loudly and dropped his head back to give his Fiance better accsess. He may have been to loud as the knocking started again and Harry's eyes flew open.   
  
"Oh for the love of...." And he angrily pounded the floor to respond to the knocks, waited briefly in the silence until they started up again and Harry again banged against the floor.   
  
"How the hell did she have so many kids, all she seems to do is kill the mood." He grumpled a little peeved and turned back to the man on top of him who was shaking with stifled laughs.   
  
Harry smiled cheekily and sat up to kiss the smooth lips of his lover. They were just getting back into it when a loud rumble came from Harry's stomach and they broke apart laughing.   
  
Remus just shook his head with a smile and helped his lover from the floor. Both dressed in comfortable cargo pants, Harry pulling on a black sweater and Remus pulling on a red one.   
  
The stairs rumbled as they ascended, racing to the bottom as two children would.   
  
Ron quirked an amused eyebrow as they both fell into the kitchen and instantly feigned innocence whilst sitting themselves down. Remus stood briefly to make a coffee over by a smirking Mr. Weasley and Ron nudged Harry slightly to get his attention.   
  
"Has he got you a ring yet?" He whispered and smiled cheekily.   
  
"Ron I don't care about no ring, I'm engaged to him thats enough for me." He said with a huge smile creeping once more upon his face.   
  
Remus quirked his eyebrow at Harry as he took a sip of black coffee but just received an angelic smile from Harry. He didn't trust him for a minute. Yes the werewolf had his mate a ring already, but he hadn't yet decided if he wanted to let him go ahead and wear it or keep it secret, keep it safe, until the wedding day.   
  
Harry seemed perfectly happy without wearing one for the moment so Remus let the thought die while conversation started up around the table. They were all laughing at a joke of Ron's when Bill came into the kitchen yawning, still in his pajamas.   
  
At seeing the man's frazzled hair sticking Remus remembered when Harry had said something about inviting Bill to join them in sex. He sniggered raising several eyebrows, but just returned his eyes to his coffee.   
  
Harry watched in mild amusement as Remus fought any rising laughter and flicked his gaze onto the raggedy haired Bill. It suddenly clicked in his head what was entertaining Remus and he to cover his snort of laughter up with a cough.   
  
"Moony can you make me a coffee please?" He asked to cover up any more giggles.   
  
Remus almost groaned and glared at Harry. Making Harry a cup of coffee meant standing beside of .. Bill !! The werewolf growled at his mate fondly and stood up shuffling over to stand by Bill at the coffee pot. Keeping the straightest face possible, but failing miserably Remus poured the coffee, "Good morning B-Bill." He said trying to cover up a laugh.   
  
Harry stiffled a sudden laugh and giggled, burying his face into his folded arms as he shook with surpressed mirth. Ron watched him in confusion and he simply shook his head at him.   
  
"Tell you later." he mouthed to him and returned to watching his future husband.   
  
Bill looked weirdly at Remus and nodded that he was doing fine. With a smile that was too bright Remus clapped the man on the shoulder, "That's great." He wanted to add 'O Hairy One' but that would seem a little strange. He instead walked back over and sat down beside of his mate, putting the coffee infront of him.   
  
Harry shook his head amused and sipped on the hot drink, humming contently when the warm liquid ran throw his body.   
  
"Wonderful." He complimented and leant over to place a kiss upon Remus's cheek.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry lay on his bed, the Order meeting now taking place downstairs so Remus had momentarily left him. He was only wearing a pair of black jeans and had was currently looking at the mirror placed upon the drawer.   
  
Ever since he had taken on his panther form he started to notice some changes about his body. He stood and walked closer to the large mirror and leant his hands on the drawer top. He slowly lifted a hand and removed his glasses and actually smiled at his apperance.   
  
His body, whilst never going to be hugely muscled, was toned enough from the years of Quidditch and his natural olive skin colouring seemed to make him appear that little more dark, His fine hips protruded over the top of his dark jeans. Without his glasses on he noticied his eyes shown a much more brilliant shade of green and he particularly liked the way his raven black hair hung over his eyes and rested gently on his high cat-like cheek bones.   
  
He was suddenly struck by how much like _Sirius_ he apperead to be at the moment. He frowned slightly and looked harder, checking the door briefly should Remus walk in and see him looking at his own reflection.   
  
When Harry had seen the young Sirius in Snape's pensieve he had held a dark beauty that captivated those around him, almost animal like. Now Harry seemed to have adopted the look only in a more feline manner, more dips and curves rather than a dogs strong and bold build.   
  
He wandered vaguely if Remus was reminded of the young Sirius through Harry but he shook it off. Remus loved him for him and nothing would change that. Tall dark men just happened to be his taste and if he looked properly there were many differences between himself and Sirius. He quickly thought an apoligy to Sirius for even thinking such a jealous thing and tilted his head slightly to the side.   
  
("Hmm maybe I should try contacts?") He thought vaguely before shrugging his shoulders and climbing back over to the bed where he had stretched out some homework earlier.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus sat downstairs biting his cheek so that he wouldn't emit the yawn he could feel within himself. He knew that he really should get more sleep at night, but it was hard with Harry lying beside of him.   
  
When the meeting was finally ajourned Remus took the steps three at a time and opened the door to his bedroom. Gasping when he saw Harry. The young man was only in pants and had laid his glasses aside. It was like a blow to the chest to see how closely Harry resembled Sirius. Except for the fact that Sirius had had dark blue velvety eyes, whereas Harry's were a vibrant green.   
  
Remus quickly tried to cover, but his mind was blank , so ... he just stood there.   
  
Harry looked up and smiled but it faltered at the look on the other man's face. He frowned in confusion and sat up indian-style on the bed.   
  
"You alright Moony?" He asked tilting his head to the side slightly and reached for a dark purple shirt beside the bed to just throw over his shoulders, leaving it unbuttoned.   
  
He stood and walked to the blonde man, tracing his cheek with a single digit and frowned a little more.   
  
"You look like you've seen a ghost." He said looking into the golden eyes.   
  
Remus swallowed and then his lungs reminded him that he needed air. He took a shaky breath and shook his head, his eyes finding solace in Harry's green, not blue, eyes. He managed a smile, "I-I'm fine .. it's just you .. nevermind." He said shaking his head and placing a warm kiss on Harry's forehead before going to his beside table to get his book.   
  
Harry twisted his body slightly to watch the retreating form and a look of confusion clouded his eyes. Obviously something had spooked Remus and he wandered briefly if it was what he had thought earlier about himself and Sirius.   
  
He hadn't meant to shake him up, he was just playing with a new look for his new life, and so he wanted to undo what he did, show Remus he was still Harry rather than a replica of his late lover.   
  
Remus was sat on the edge of the bed staring at the white pages of the book when he felt something bump his knee.   
  
Shadow gave a mournful purr and procedded to rub his head gently back and forth across the mans legs. He looked up with apoligetic eyes at his mate and gave a small purt. He placed his large paws on his thighs and sat on his hind legs.   
  
The werewolf grinned at the large feline and scratched his chin his fingers vibrating from the loud purr that shook the cat's body. Remus looked at Shadow pointedly and when the animal disappeared and Harry was once again draped across his body Remus shook off the 'Sirius-Look-Alike' feeling and gave his mate a nervous but sweet kiss.   
  
Harry pulled back slowly and still seeing the hesitant look in Remus's eyes he tucked his head under the werewolf's chin.   
  
"I'm sorry...for what I'm not actually sure," he laughed slightly before continuing, "But I'm guessing it has something to do with this outfit. I guess I'll screw the contacts idea then? I just figured it wouldn't be such a hassle to take off my glasses everytime I kiss you."   
  
He pulled back and rested his rear on his feet with a mournful look still gracing his features. He rubbed the mans thighs lovingly and then rested his forehead against the knees.   
  
"I'm not helping with the whole moving on thing am I?" He said quietly.   
  
Remus didn't answer he just gave a sad smile. And then for the first time since he had found Harry That voice spoke up.   
  
'Sometimes I wonder if you really have any brain cells at all! You know you think Harry is gorgeous and your going to let past love keep you from telling him?!'   
  
The werewolf almost wanted to laugh but he had an apology to make. He had made his mate sad. Remus wiggled down until he was lying beside Harry. He then propped his head up on one hand, "Yes you are helping me. Harry, if you hadn't of come along I would still be sitting in Sirius' room crying, but I'm not." Remus leant foreward and gave Harry a passion-filled kiss, "I like the new look. I was just .. surprised, and I rather like the idea of contacts. They don't hide your beautiful eyes."   
  
Remus stroked Harry's cheek softly.   
  
Harry felt as though his heart had began to float and he leant into the touch. He placed a hand over the warm hand on his face and stared into the enticing amber gaze he'd come to love.   
  
"You always make me feel beautiful," He chuckled and closed his eyes, "It seems to be turning into a physical thing too though. I've never been so happy with my self."   
  
The werewolf smiled, "Harry the first time you sat in my lap I knew this relationship was physical, but then you touched my heart and nothing else mattered." He scooted over and happily laid his head on Harry's chest.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes playfully but he couldn't fight the blush that rose to his cheeks.   
  
"Bloody hell we're mushy." He mumbled but placed a kiss on Remus's head anyways.   
  
~*~   
  
"COME ON EVERYONE, WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!"   
  
Harry quickly stuffed his remaining clothes into his truck and grabbed it by one of the handles attempting to drag it out of the room. Luckily Remus came back through the door and lifted the overside.   
  
"Thanks Moony." Harry panted with a smile and they both lead the way downstairs to the now tutting Mrs Weasley.   
  
"Every year we rush about, no one ever gets ready when I tell them too. You set Harry dear?" She said smiling at Harry as Remus helped him put on his coat.   
  
"Lets see checklist, Clothes, check, books, check,wand.."Harry fumbled in his robes until he felt the wooden weapon and smiled, "Check, My Werewolf, check." He grinned cheekily up at Remus who rolled his eyes and blushed lightly.   
  
Eventually everyone had piled onto the Knight Bus ("Oh crap." Ron muttered) and Harry settled onto a bench like chair next to Remus, catching him every time he flew forwards.   
  
"Why are you so used to this?" Remus grumbled as he climbed back into his seat for the fourth time.   
  
"Ran away in third year and you guys were there in our fifth."   
  
They finally reached the Train Station and it bustled with people going in and out.   
  
All the kids and Remus found trolleys and after many secreative slips into the station wall they finally stood on Platform 9 3/4.   
  
Remus just stood for a moment transported back in time by the hustle and bustle of the crowd. He could remember the first time he slipped through the gate and onto the platform. He also remembered the two gorgeous black-haired boys who invited him to sit with them.   
  
At the tap on Remus shoulder his eyes came back to focus with the here and now and he smiled over at Harry, "Just taking a quick jog through memory lane."   
  
The Weasley's, Harry, and Remus all dragged their trunks up onto the train and Remus followed Harry, Ron, and now the present Hermione back to the last cart. He smiled remembering the last time he was here. It was when he was coming to teach in Harry's third year. My how things had changed.   
  
"Hermione, God we've missed you this summer." Harry said embrassing his female friend who laughed and returned the gesture.   
  
"It was rather dull without you too." She said chuckilng slightly. "Nobody to be uteerly useless with girls." She teased and Harry suddenly froze as he remembered that Hermione still didn't know about himself and Remus.   
  
"And always will be." He said slowly and as Ron, Ginny and Remus settled into a campartment Harry pulled her outside briefly.   
  
"Listen, Hermione......." He took a low bracing breathe before continuing, "I..discovered.... a few things over the holidays, one being that I swing both ways." Harry looked at Hermione's stunned face and rushed on to explain himself. "Well it kind of makes sense I mean you said yourself that I was hopeless with girls and I ......"   
  
"Harry Harry Breathe, I don't care if your gay." Hermione said smiling slightly and Harry took her advice and breathed happily.   
  
"Oh thank Merlin, I was really worried that me dating Remus would...."   
  
"Whoa back up." She said sharply and Harry suddenly felt very small under her gaze.   
  
"What do you mean 'Me dating Remus?' Remus as in Professor Remus Lupin?" She asked slowly.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus looked around the compartment with an eyebrow quirked. Sensing his mate's tense feelings but not being able to see him, "Where is Harry?" He asked Ron. The red-head pointed back towards the end of the compartment, and Remus walked back to find Hermione starring at Harry like he had sprouted wings.   
  
"Eh, am I interupting something?"   
  
Harry whipped his head round at the wonderfully familiar voice and his panic increased in quantity.   
  
("Wrong possible time, wrong bloody possible time. Remy, move she'd not going to be quiet mush longer!") He thought urgently and in vain as Remus of course could hear nothing of what he was thinking.   
  
But too late, Hermione turned forcefully to face Lupin and came to stand not that far from him.   
  
"Harry says that he's dating Remus, but surely he can't mean you?" Sha said in a far too calm manner. "I mean....well, your Remus Lupin....Best friend of his fathers, a Professor and almost 20 years older than him. So....is there another Remus that I have yet to meet or am I about to hear something that I'm sure you feel is wrong." She said still in that frightengly calm voice very reminescent to McGonagoll's displinery voice.   
  
Remus looked at Hermione stunned for a moment., "What?" At her pointed glare the werewolf shook his head, "Let me see if I can sum this up ... Yes, I am Remus Lupin, best friend of James Potter, some 20 years older then Harry, and no you are not going to meet another Remus. I am the only one." He smirked at her plain shock, "Hermione, I know that in your third year Snape made your class look up information on werewolves .. did you read about their mates?"   
  
The Gryffindor nodded and then her mouth dropped, "You can't be serious!"   
  
Remus went and stood behind Harry tenderly putting his arms around him and looking at Hermione, giving her her answer.   
  
Harry tensed slightly but leaned back into the embrace. Hermione was opening and closing her mouth slightly and shook her head gently from side to side.   
  
"Harry, please tell me your joking." She almost pleaded and Harry unwrapped himself from the safety of Remus's arms.   
  
"I know this is difficult to understand but I really care for him Hermione." He went to place a hand upon his arms but she pulled back violently and Harry felt the pain cross his features and Hermione felt guilty almost instantly. Even if she didn't agree she didn't want to cause Harry pain, he was the first out of Ron and him to be her friend after all.   
  
"Harry," She said tentavily and took his hand in his, "I just......I don't understand." He gaze flickered to Remus and she spoke to him, "You have to understand, its not so much the age gap, my Auntie Linda is always having older men, but it's....Your Mr Potter's friend, you helped babysit Harry. Something in me just....Look I'm going to need time to think, I'm sorry."   
  
And she squeezed Harry's hand before walking off towards the prefect compartment, leaving a slightly glassy eyed Harry in her wake.   
  
Remus winced at Hermione's leave and frowned at his mate's hurting emotions. The werewolf kissed the shell of Harry's ear, "I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry that I'm causing Hermione to turn away from you. I know that you two were .. are good friends."   
  
"No," He said quietly with his head hung, "She isn't really turning away......it's a little more complicated then that. She was raised a muggle Remus and so was I. Generally in that world older relationships are frowned upon and homosexuality is still on unsettled grounds. Combine the two and..." He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I know whats getting at her which makes it worse."   
  
He sighed again and turned to the older man looking more tired then he ever had in all his teenage years.   
  
"I'll talk to her alone later." He vowed aloud and with a small smile at Remus he lead the way back into the compartment.   
  
Remus, feeling as though he had been dismissed and not very helpful, followed Harry back to the compartment and hesitated. "Eh, I'm going to go to the Professor's compartment." Without further explaination he left the Trio, alone.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry dragged his trunk slowly around the corridors after the sorting ceremony had finished and yet he still couldn't work out where Remus's room was.   
  
He sighed frustrated as the day began to pile up accompinied by the stress of finding his way. Dropping the trunk with an angry thud he sat upon it and stubbornly crossed his arms.   
  
"Screw Hermione, screw public acceptance and screw sleeping in a room, I'll use the corridor!" He huffed loudly and squint frowned at the wall opposite him when he finally noticied it, the tiny doorknob intergrated into the pattern on the wall.   
  
Raising an eyebrow he moved to it and clicking it clockwise the door swung open to reveal a fully furnished common room. For a moment he didn't move.   
  
"Could of given me a map." He muttered still a little pissed off.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus sighed **Yes the feast is over!** After spending time with Harry at Grimmauld Place he had really come to enjoy just being alone, them and the Weasleys. When he reached the corridor he muttered, "Screw." and the door knob appeared. When he entered he found Harry, still slightly angry, staring into the fire.   
  
"Oh good! You found it and figured out the password, I didn't know if you would." Remus said happily.   
  
Harry frowned and all but muttered "Password?What password?".   
  
Remus's eyebrows rose and he seemed a little confused. "The Password to get in "Screw.""   
  
Harry frowned again but this time there was amusement mixed in.   
  
"Screw?...screw." He slapped his hand to his forehead and laughed out loud. "Screw them, ugh, nice guess Harry." He said to himself and then shook his head happily. He turned to Remus who was watching him as though he'd finally cracked.   
  
"Nevermind." He sighed with a slight chuckle.   
  
Remus shook his head and came to sit down with his mate, "Are you sure you're ok, mate?" At Harry's teasing glare the werewolf growled lovingly and pulled Harry close to him whispering in his ear, "Have you looked at the bedroom yet?"   
  
Harry raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "No I haven't, why?"   
  
The older man rose and extended his hand to the Gryffindor, "Come on." Harry took Remus' outstretched hand and was gentle led to the bed room, where large candles created the light, and shades of burgandy ran through the room. Creating a warm feeling that Harry reveled in.   
  
Remus leaned close and whispered in Harry's ear, "There is something on your pillow."   
  
Harry finally noticed that on the right side of the bed there was a small silver box placed in the middle of his pillow. With a slow grin he walked over and opened the box, gasping as he brought out a silver ring with black onyx stones that read, "Shadow." inscribed on the inside were the words, "Take me gently, Break my chains, Remove my fears, Let trust remain."   
  
Harry cradled the ring gently in his palm and examined it further with misty eyes. He swallowed thickly and turned to the smiling man behind him.   
  
"Oh my god." He breathed out quietly and went over to Remus, tucking his head under his chin and just standing in his embrace.   
  
"Thank you." He said, his voice a little lush with unshed tears. This day was finally starting to be one of his best.   
  
Remus' smile grew even large at Harry's reaction, he pulled back from the embrace though, "Hold on, there is one more thing." The werewolf once again took Harry's hand, but this time led him back to the common room, kneeling down before the fire. He slowly slipped off the ring that Sirius had given him, after placing a gentle kiss on it he tossed it into the fire where it exploded and the flames went a deep blue before returning to normal.   
  
He turned around and kissed Harry deeply, "I'm all yours."   
  
Harry watched the display tearfully and gave a happy sob when he heard those words. He loved Sirius like a father, a brother but to know he had willingly told Remus to take him as his own filled Harry with an overwhelming happiness.   
  
He moved forward suddenly and crushed his lips against the older mans. He ignored the tears that feel from his tightly closed eyes and the way they feel onto Remus's pale cheeks. Everything fell away, Hermione, the school, everything.   
  
He moved his lips against the velvety ones until he finally had to pull away for breath.   
  
Remus smiled at Harry, immediately liking the boy's reaction, "I love you Harry." The werewolf inhaled and ran his hand up Harry's neck and into his thick black hair. Loving the way the silky strands ran against his fingers.   
  
Harry leant his head forward slightly and closed his eyes blissfully. He let Remus run his fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck. He tilted it back after a few more massages and then gazed into the beautiful amber eyes before him.   
  
"Your gorgeous." He stated simply and placing his hand on the back of Lupin's head he brought him down into another bruising kiss. 


	7. Jealousy

.:.Chapter Seven.:.  
  
Thank you to all of our wonderful reviewers! We hope you enjoy!  
  
.:.:.:Jealousy.:.:.:.  
  
Remus looked tiredly down at the 'Dark Curses and Counter curses' book and rubbed his eyes tiredly. His seventh year class was extremely smart, and he was having a hard time finding them challenging things to do. Most of them had been in the DA so there was no point in going back over that stuff, the other half of them were children of Death Eater's so they knew more about dark curses than him!  
  
He looked up at the wizard clock on the fireplace mantle and blearily read 12:00am. Remus closed the book and rested his head against the back of the squashy chair he was in, already feeling the effects of a long day and the coming again of the full moon.  
  
Harry came through the slide wall with a heavy bag of books swinging from his shoulder. He heaved it down and fell unceremoniously at Remus's feet, resting his head back against the other man's knees.  
  
"Trying to become an Auror is hard work man." He muttered and turned to crawl up the man a little and 'flumped' his head onto the other mans chest.  
  
When Remus began to soothingly stroke his hair he let out a relaxed moan and then picked up the book Remus had been reading.  
  
"I've already taught them this." He said with an apologetic wince.  
  
Remus groaned and whacked the book gentle against his forehead, "I know, you have already taught them everything I am. I'm just reading this thing again in hopes that you missed something."  
  
Harry smirked and skimmed the book quickly.  
  
"Nope, me, the ever gorgeous and perfectionist Boy Who Lived," He stopped suddenly and thought for a second, "'Boy' Who Lived. Wonder if they'll still call me that when im 48? Anyways, me the ever brilliant Potter, miss something? I think not my most wonderful Mate."  
  
Remus grinned, "No, when you get 48 they'll call you the Geezer Who Lived, and I'll be Wow What A Prehistoric Body Lupin." Chuckling at himself he turned his amber eyes back to the book and sighed throwing it down on the floor, "Oh well, guess this means more time to myself."  
  
Harry laughed and toyed with Remus's fingers.  
  
"I never taught them about Magical Beasts though," He turned his face to Remus's, "If that helps any." He added with a smile. He continued to idly slip his fingers in-between Remus's and pondered for a while.  
  
"Do you think Dumbledore will let me continue the DA or is that a little redundant My Oh So Well Preserved Wolf."  
  
Remus shrugged, "Why don't you just teach Defense Against the Dark Arts? That's practically what you are doing anyway." He said a little put out that he had nothing to teach, but happy that his mate was helping others in this great way.  
  
"Hagrid's moving over the mountains coming Christmas and we'll be needing a Care of Magical Creatures professor, and you know that I know animals." He said with a grin.  
  
Harry smiled and patted Remus's cheek lovingly.  
  
"As fun as that would be I have to concentrate on my studies. Besides, I only taught about 25 or so people, there's still a lot that need educating. Talking of which, better start my homework." And so he reached for his bag and pulled out horribly long essays which he began with a grimace.  
  
"Ah well, it'll be worth it in the end...If the ministry of course ever give up on their pride and hire the friggin boy who lived." He muttered a little angrily until he spotted the silver band gleaming on his ring finger. It never failed to make him smile.  
  
Remus felt a warmth spread over his body when Harry looked down at the ring and smiled happily. With a happy sigh he moved down into the floor and stretched out close to the fireplace, absorbing the beautiful warmth that spread across his skin.  
  
Harry watched him and felt like doing the same, it was in his cat nature. He let out a purr and muttering a "screw it" he threw his work over his shoulder and curled up against the warm body, pawing slightly and shutting his eyes blissfully, a continuous content purr tentavily leaving his throat as he settled.  
  
The werewolf growled tenderly and wrapped an arm around his mate drawing him closer to his body. Pretty soon the warmth of the fire and the soft breaths of his mate lulled Remus to sleep, and for him there was nothing better than being able to simply enjoy the silence in peace with the man that he loved.  
  
Harry felt Remus's breathing even out and he sat up and opened his slightly bleary eyes. With the firelight highlighting his hair and the relaxed look of sleep on his face Remus looked years younger and Harry stroked his cheek lightly as not to wake him.  
  
Harry briefly remembered back to when he had seen a young Remus in Snape's pensive and the swooping feeling in his stomach when he had spotted him. He'd merely placed it as excitement at the time but he wondered now if some far off part of his brain was telling him of his attraction.  
  
He really didn't want to wake the other man and so with a smile he turned back to his homework.  
  
~~*~~  
  
Remus yawned and shook his head, frowning at his surroundings. He was up in his bed instead of on the floor by the fire. With a faint smile he guessed that Harry had brought him up. ("Thank Merlin he did or my bones would really be cracking this morning!")  
  
The werewolf slipped from his Harry-less bed and put on a pair of frayed but clean robes and set off for the Great Hall, ravenous for some breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was already in the Great Hall upon his arrival and was currently sitting talking to a solemn looking Hermione and Ron who seemed to add something every now and again.  
  
"I know it's weird for you Hermione but please, I'm so happy with him but I really don't want to lose you as a friend." Harry said whilst Hermione looked sincerely into his eyes.  
  
"Plus no one will be able to say your a couple all the time now, your love life will flourish now they know for sure your single." Ron added light heartedly and both Harry and Hermione chuckled slightly.  
  
"I know, I'm not breaking up as a friend over this Harry but...I'll get used to it. Maybe it's the whole He's Remus thing. He's like me, a bookworm, and I guess in a way it shocked me that someone who basically follows the same principles would end up doing such a...what's the word, rebellious? Extraordinary? thing." He said and Harry nodded understandably. He kinda could get why that would wig her out.  
  
"Ugh stopping with the depressing talk." She said suddenly with a wave of her hand and smiled at the laughing boys. "Can I see your ring?" She said timidly.  
  
Harry smiled and held out his hand for her and she gasped happily when she saw it. "Oh it's wonderful....What does he mean by 'Shadow' though?" Even Ron looked curiously at him and Harry mock cringed and went into the story of becoming an Animagi for Remus with impressed looks from his two friends.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus watched the Gryffindor trio from the Staff's table and smiled to see the three of them laughing. It had saddened him that Hermione wasn't taking to the relationship well, but he knew that she had a good heart and over time she would come to accept it.  
  
"I trust your rooms are fine?" came the age old voice of Dumbledore.  
  
Lupin looked to the man and smiled, "They're perfect. Took Harry a few minutes to figure out how to get in, but other than that there hasn't been a problem."  
  
Dumbledore smiled with that twinkle alive in his eyes, "I have informed the other teachers of your situation so now they know not to break out into hysterics when they see Harry coming from your quarters."  
  
Remus smiled, "Great, wouldn't want to cause a seen now would we?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head, "Definitely not!"  
  
"Remus!"  
  
The werewolf's head snapped around to see the smiling face of Vector, the Arithmacy Professor. "Oh, hi Vector."  
  
The man smiled and scooted his chair closer, "So how is my favorite werewolf doing?" the man said elbowing Remus' in the ribs with a laugh causing the man to smile.  
  
~*~  
  
As Harry was talking he could feel eyes burning into the back of his head and so he turned around and saw half of the Staff turn their heads quickly, trying to look innocent. Ron too noticed this as he began cracking up and even Hermione was grinning a little.  
  
"Um, ahe I reckon they know about you mate." Ron managed to chuckle out and Harry smirked widely before turning and waving slyly at them all. Hermione, hiding a smile slapped his hand down.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus about broke out into hysterical laughter when he saw Harry wave at the 'innocent' staff members.  
  
Vector looked at the man, "Ah yes, I heard about you and Mr.. Potter. Quite extraordinary if you ask me."  
  
The werewolf nodded and then tinkling bell sounded, signaling that breakfast was over. There was a rush of students towards the dorr and the Professor walked calmly behind them, shoo-ing the straggliers on ahead.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione were all walking to the Gryffindor sixth years first class of Defense against the dark arts. All the students were positively buzzing as they hadn't had a decent class all year bar Harry's defense league.  
  
The loud hum of students piled into the room and as the trio entered Ron winked at Lupin whilst Harry blew him a small kiss accompanied by a wink. Hermione merely rolled her eyes.  
  
The three sat in the middle row and Harry couldn't help but smile when he heard Parvarti whisper to Lavender "Professor Lupin's so cute, do you think he's single?" They giggled and Harry had to kick Ron under the table to stop him laughing. Smirking he leant over to the red head.  
  
"Should I tell them he's an animal in the sack?" He whispered and this time Ron did laugh.  
  
Remus looked around the classroom a little nervously, but cleared his throat, "Good morning class. I would suppose that you all remember me from your third year. Well this year we will be learning how to defend ourselves against even more disgusting beasts." He smiled as though it would be extremely fun, "Since Mr.. Potter has shown all of you a great deal about defending yourselves we will also be trying wandless magic."  
  
Harry waved quite happily as Ron snorted along with the classes chuckles.  
  
"This should be good." Hermione whispered to them as Remus prepared the classroom for practicing, "I hear the power of a wandless spell intensifies with your emotion."  
  
"Is that why I blew up my aunt." Harry said with a smile, "'Cause she was a cow and pissed me off, Call my mum a bitch." He muttered angrily.  
  
While the Gryffindors all looked around in excitement the Slytherins rolled their eyes and Draco Malfoy spoke up, "Professor, I thought that wandless magic is a myth. A wizard's wand is there to help him control the energy flow and to direct the spell/charm."  
  
Remus smiled at Draco, "That's correct, but remember before you received your Hogwarts letter how strange things would happen." The werewolf spared a glance in Harry's direction, "Well that was wandless magic. Now all we are going to do is bring back that magic, those emotions, and help you control them."  
  
"I think it's a great idea," Harry said whilst glaring at the now sneering Malfoy."After all, there maybe times when we are caught un-armed. At least you'd be able to defend yourself."  
  
A murmur of agreement grew around the room and Harry gave Remus a small wink and smile.  
  
"Anyway, you were telling us what we are going to do before Mr. Ego-Trip over here squeaked his dis-pleasure." The Gryffindor's laughed heartily and Harry felt sure he even spotted a few Slytherins hiding their giggles too.  
  
Remus had to fight a laugh, but he gave Harry a stern look, "That'll be five points from Gryffindor Mr.. Potter. Running down a classmate is not an option in this classroom. In the years to come you will all need each other, and creating disunity will not help."  
  
He looked around at the students, "Is that clear?"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and waved his hand in a very regal manner causing a few more titters. "As crystal Professor." He said with a boyish smirk and Ron was coughing into his hand although it sounded remarkably like a laugh.  
  
Remus seemed to scowl a little and Harry suddenly seemed a little cheeky so he mouthed "Sorry, I love you" behind his hand at Remus and the scowl seemed to disappear.  
  
Harry leant back into his chair and whapped Ron's arm to stop him chuckling with a smile.  
  
The scowl on Remus' face may have disappeared but the anger that welled up inside did not. Mate or no mate, he was going to be respected in the classroom and Harry was going to have to deal with it. "Five more points from Gryffindor for your cheek Mr.. Potter."  
  
The room went silent. The only Gryffindor teacher that actually took points away was McGonagall. A few of the Slytherins sniggered at this and Remus kept his stern look up. He was going to let Harry know that he would not be favored because he shared his bed.  
  
A faint crease formed between Harry's eyebrows. He knew he had done wrong and he'd apologized, so it was unfortunate that the anger he seemed to have developed in fifth year began to surface a little. He removed the frown from his face and in it's place a cold look that was harsh. He mouthed what seemed to be an equally cold "Fine."  
  
"I'm sorry Professor _Lupin_." He said, ice practically dripping from the words, " I'll try to learn my place." It seemed that Shadow within him began to growl at being embarrassed in front of the Slytherins and he could feel the vibrations of it against his chest.  
  
Remus could feel the rise in Harry's emotions and the wolf within him wanted to growl, but he had a class to teach.  
  
The rest of the class period went by in total silence. Remus had given everyone two chapters to read about wandless magic and then an essay about it for homework. When the tinkling bell sounded that class was over Remus spoke, "Mr.. Potter stay after."  
  
Harry really did let out a growl this time and slammed his stuff into his bag, causing Ron and Hermione to wince. They had been on the end of his temper once and muttered that they'd tell McGonagall he'd be late. He nodded savagely and swung his bag over his shoulders.  
  
"Yes Professor? Don't mean to rush you but McGonagall can get rather testy when students walk in late." He said as he reached the teaches desk and kept the coldness in his voice to a maximum.  
  
Remus shook his head, "Harry I can't believe how you acted today! Just because you are my mate doens't mean that I am going to give you special treatment in the classroom! You totally disrespected me today!"  
  
"And I apologized for it, It's not like I was doing it to spite you! I cheek you punish me, give me detention, but don't blame Gryffindor for it!" He said his voice losing the icy quality and now simply sounding angry.  
  
"In the future I'll just keep my mouth shut, How's that? Suit you?" He added and a hard glint came into his viridian gaze.  
  
"Now, Harry, don't get mad at me for doing my job! You know that when you apologized you didn't mean it one wee bit! You were just seeing how many people you could make laugh!" The werewolf growled and crossed his arms over his chest, "I never said I wanted you to keep your mouth shut I just want to be treated like a Professor while we are in the classroom!"  
  
"Apologize to make people laugh?! I apologized behind my hand when no one was looking, oh yes caused a bleeding riot didn't it. I'm sorry but I thought I was just bantering with you, I shan't bother in future. And as for me making people laugh at other's dispense I don't do that, I'm not my father or Sirius!"  
  
He swung the bag over his arm violently and marched out of the room, the crowd waiting to get in jumping out of his way as he marched fuming to Transfigurations. He halted at the door and turned to face the now fiercely scowling man.  
  
"No matter how much you may want me to be!" He added angrily before leaving again.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus sat in the Great Hall chewing his food as normally as he could, but he just couldn't get Harry's words out of his head. He didn't taste what he ate, all he could think about was keeping his tears in his eyes. Was he really trying to make Harry like James .. like Sirius?  
  
Meanwhile Harry had his hands weaved into his hair as he sat at the Gryffindor table. He regretted what he said but knew that it had cut Remus deep. Ron was patting his back sympathetically and Hermione was giving him a tentive look.  
  
"Can't you just apologize to him, say you didn't mean it?" She asked and Harry silently shook his head.  
  
"Why not?" Ron asked as he rubbed the other boys back reassuringly.  
  
"'Cause I hurt him worse than words can fix," He croaked out and slid his hands to rest around his neck, "Why do I always do this?" He muttered angrily and had to fight tears as a glint of silver on his finger caught his eye.  
  
Dumbledore frowned as he looked from Remus to Harry. Definitely something wrong there! He nudged Remus lightly and said, "Is there a rift between you and Harry?"  
  
Remus nodded, "He thinks I am trying to make him be like James and Sirius."  
  
The older man nodded, "Are you?"  
  
The werewolf simply whispered, "I don't know, but if I am how can I ask forgiveness for something I didn't even know that I was doing?"  
  
Dumbledore patted the man on his back, "Just talk to Harry. I'm sure you to can work it out."  
  
Remus sniffled and gritted his teeth to hide his tears as he forced down another bite of meat.  
  
~*~  
  
People were filing out of the Hall but Harry stopped abruptly as he stepped outside the doors. He was shaking slightly with all the emotion but he had to fix this. He knew he'd been cheeky and that he could apologize for but he wasn't quite sure what he was going to do about the Sirius comment.  
  
Right now he didn't care and he stood waiting despite the stares he was getting and waited for his mate to exit the main hall. He whipped furiously at any tears that were building up and stood straight backed ready to face what was to come.  
  
Remus walked slowly from the staff table and made sure that the lagging students were making it out of the Great Hall. He was the last of the Professor's to make it to the doors. He sniffled and wiped a tear as he walked through the doors, Hoping to find Harry at the Lair when he got there.  
  
Harry felt the chivalry wash out of him at the sight of Remus crying and felt a powerful ball of guilt rise in his chest.  
  
("I caused that") He thought and felt the ball move to his throat. He couldn't do this, It wasn't enough to just simply say I'm sorry and so with glassy eyes he made his way to Gryffindor tower rather than the Lair. Ron seemed unperturbed to see a tearful Harry walk into the boys dorm 10 minutes later and simply held out his arms to comfort his mournful best friend.  
  
"Why can't I do anything right?" He sobbed into his shoulder and Ron shushed him whilst rocking him gently.  
  
~*~  
  
When Remus returned to the Lair he found it empty and he felt his heart hit the floor and shatter. He dropped to his knees in front of the fire and simply stared as the tears ran down his cheeks. He had done it again. He had hurt his mate. What kind of man was he? He had vowed to never hurt him, but every time he turned around he was doing it again.  
  
The werewolf lay down in front of the fire and balled up into a fetal position whispering pitifully, "I'm sorry."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry was curled up in the bed that would've been his and sobbed quietly as he stroked the ring on his finger. He heard someone coming towards the bed and curled up even tighter.  
  
"Harry?" An irish voice called and Harry cringed. It was Seamus.  
  
"Harry! Bloody hell why are you crying." He said and Harry felt the bed dip as the other boy sit down.  
  
"Not now Seamus please," He chocked out and pulled the covers over his head but Seamus merely pulled them back down.  
  
"I don't like seeing you like this Harry." He said tentavily and he stroked a hand through Harry's black hair which caused him to sit bolt up right and jerk his head back.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked frantically and Seamus continued to watch him. Then he looked down.  
  
"Harry....Over the summer I did a lot of thinking and......I'm truly sorry about everything I said last year. But I realized too that....You mean more to me then I thought." He looked up at the wide eyed Harry and whispered, "I really like you, And seeing you like this is killing me." He leant forwards but Harry leant further back and shook his head, causing a few tears to drop.  
  
"I'm sorry Seamus, Your really nice and I know it took a lot for you to tell me that but I'm.....I love somebody else but you made me realize something. If something's worth saying then you've just gotta do it." Seamus looked shattered but Harry took his hand and wiping his tears he smiled at the other boy.  
  
"Don't think I'm not flattered though." He said and even Seamus smiled a little, "I'm sorry I couldn't give you what you want."  
  
Seamus breathed in deeply but smiled despite anything in his heart. "Yeah, me too. She's lucky you know that." He said and Harry smiled. With a squeeze Harry stood from the bed and with a final nod to Seamus he made his way to the Lair.  
  
~*~  
  
"Remus?" He called into the dark room and looked around.  
  
Remus immediately jumped up from the couch where he had finally dragged himself, "Harry." He said and rushed over to his mate, wrapping his arms around him while he whispered that he was sorry and that he never wanted Harry to be like Sirius.  
  
But he stopped suddenly, and stepped back from Harry. Harry didn't smell like his usual apple self, he smelled .. different. "Who have you been with Harry?" Remus asked in a calmly angered voice while Moony growled low within him with protectiveness.  
  
Harry frowned. "With? What do you mean with? I've spoken to Ron and Seamus if that's what you mean?" He berated himself from getting angry or upset. He was here to apologize after all.  
  
"Remus are you ok? Is this about today?" He asked quietly and looked into the darkened Amber gaze.  
  
Remus dismissed Harry's last question and instead thought about Seamus. Of course he had seen the way the boy looked at his mate, everybody could look but he didn't want his smell on _his_ mate. "Where were you with Seamus?" questioned the werewolf.  
  
"Up in the dorms. I was upset so he came over." Harry said slowly and backed away slightly from the werewolf. He hadn't expected this. "Remus are you...Jealous?" He asked and desperately wanted to turn this back to what he had originally come up here to do.  
  
Some part of Remus cringed that his mate was backing away from him but the protective/jealous wolf within would not let it go. What was in the dorms? Beds! Where was Harry and Seamus? In the dorm with the beds! "No I am not jealous." he spat his amber eyes darkening to a rich shade of burgundy.  
  
Harry jumped and turned away from the look in Remus's eyes. He backed himself against the door and prepared himself to turn into Shadow if things got....out of hand.  
  
"Remus, Please," He whispered looking back up, "Nothing happened, I love you, And I'm sorry for today, that's why I came here, It was my fault I shouldn't of said that, Please." He felt tears springing to his eyes and was disgusted with himself for fearing his mate.  
  
Seeing his mate backed-up, cornered, and frightened seemed to bring Remus back to his senses. His eyes cleared to their normal color and he dropped to his knees his face buried in his hands, "I'm sorry, Harry, I have scared you and I promise I would never hurt you it's just ..." and here he quit talking while sobs claimed his tired body.  
  
Harry felt his heart wrench and he reached out his hand slowly to touch the bowed head. He felt the tears slip down his cheeks and he moved forward slowly until he knelt before the weeping man.  
  
He put his arms slowly around Remus and pulled him to him tentavily, crying silently as he rocked back and forth with his sobbing mate.  
  
"You didn't hurt me, you didn't, you're good and kind." He croaked and stroked the velvet hair. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I just wanted to hurt you. You're the good one Remus, You didn't hurt me, it's the other way around."  
  
Remus put his arms around Harry's waist and clung to his mate while he sobbed. The man's words came out in-between the body-wracking sobs, "I don't care how you act in class, Harry, just as long as you don't leave me." The man sounded as a child who was afraid of losing their best friend.  
  
Harry felt fresh tears fall from his eyes and he closed his eyes tightly to stop them. He rocked them both again and made hushing noises tot he other man.  
  
"I won't, I can't. If I did I'd be missing half my soul...I love you Remus John Lupin, more then I thought was physically possible. I'm so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, my temper is my flaw. I was a dick, and I'm sorry. Please don't do this, don't blame yourself. You're a better person then I am and I'm sorry. You didn't hurt me." He whispered and continued to make soothing noises.  
  
After a while the sobs stopped and Remus sat up wiping his eyes one last time, "All this crying has really worn me out." He said between yawns, "Let's go to bed." He said and stood shakily extending his hand for Harry. When the Gryffindor took it he helped him up and the two walked hand in hand up the stairs and into their bedroom.  
  
Harry stopped at the foot of the bed as Remus continued to prepare the covers.  
  
"Do you really want me with you?" He asked and wiped the drying tear tracks from his face. It had been one hell of a day and he still felt guilt eating away at him. He wasn't even sure if the other man forgave him.  
  
He turned green eyes to amber and after everything he came to appreciate their color even more so.  
  
Remus shook his head and went over to capture Harry's lips in a passionate kiss, "Harry I always want you with me, and if I could I would have you locked in a room and naked all of the time, but alas we can't live in a dream world can we?"  
  
Harry smiled a small tentive lop sided kind and felt a little better. It seemed Remus was willing to try and make amends and Harry felt his heart lighten.  
  
"You're really ok?" He asked in a small voice and Remus walked over to him and cupped his face in his hands.  
  
"We're ok." He said quietly and Harry stepped into his embrace, wrapping his arms around him tightly and burying his face into the neck.  
  
"I really am sorry, I didn't realize I was being a dick. I thought you would just banter with me like back at Grimmauld Place. Guess I kinda need to catch up back to School huh." He said and squeezed tightly again.  
  
Remus sighed, he didn't want to blame his mate but then again he couldn't lie so he just placed a kiss on the man's ear and yawned rather loudly, "Yeah, that's the signal for bed." He mumbled into Harry's ear.  
  
Harry nodded and let himself be undressed to his trousers and pulled under the covers. He allowed Remus to pull him to his chest and curled up there quietly.  
  
"I love you Moonchild." He whispered into his chest and snuggled in further.  
  
"I love you, Shadow, always."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by: Heather Ayers and Callie Mowatt 


	8. Trust

.:.Chapter Eight.:.  
  
Once again thank you so very very much to all of our readers and reviewers! We really wouldn't have come this far with you and your very welcome support!  
  
If you like reading things by us then please check under the name 'Cardinal' we post our writing there too!  
  
......................  
  
Trust  
  
......................  
  
Harry opened his eyes lazily and found himself alone in the huge bed of the lair. The sunlight was warming his body and yet he felt terribly cold. He sat up more and pulled the covers around himself, watching the dust dancing in the sunlight for a moment as he thought about the night before.  
  
He jerked himself out of the trance and stood, noticing that his trousers had been stripped sometime in the night and wrapped the blankets around his waist.  
  
"Remus?" He called out, his voice cracking from lack of use.  
  
Remus head poked out from the bathroom, toothbrush still in his mouth, he held up a finger letting Harry know that he would be there in a second. After brushing his teeth the werewolf came and rather nervously crept back onto the bed to sit beside of his mate.  
  
"Good morning, love." He said softly.  
  
Harry breathed in and exhaled deeply. "What are we like?" He said quietly and Remus chuckled very slightly.  
  
Harry took the pale hands into his own and rubbed them slightly, warming them with his own.  
  
"What are we gonna do then? Obviously School isn't like Grimmauld so I think we better make some rules, before I make a dick of myself again." He said quietly and looked into the amber gaze.  
  
The Professor in Remus took over, "Harry don't get mad at me when I say what I'm about to say because I love you and this is just the way it has to be outside of the Lair. When we aren't in the Lair you'll treat me as you would any other professor, and I'm going to treat you as I would any other student."  
  
"Is that ok with you?" he said staring down into emerald eyes.  
  
Harry felt a strange confidence surge through him from that look and he gave a vigorous nod with a smile.  
  
"I'll be good, It's gonna be strange not calling you Remus or Moonchild though." He said, a little shyly, then leant over and hugged the man.  
  
"Oh and something to brighten your day, Parvarti, or Maybe Lavender I can't really remember, said you were cute."  
  
Remus chuckled and hugged his mate lovingly, "Hey I may be a Professor now but I'm still 'Wow-what-an-ass-Lupin- right?"  
  
Harry laughed lightly and hugged the other man. They were ok. "You always will be Moony." He pulled back and the two men smiled at one another. Harry pulled away and went about retrieving his school uniform and robes.  
  
"Talking of Professors, we should get ready for class. It's alright, I don't think you have any smart arsed seventh years today." He said smirking and then checked his timetable, "Uh...actually." He chuckled lightly,"You have us at the end of the day." He shrugged in apology.  
  
Remus shook his head, "Harry it's behind us now so stop worrying about it. We at least gave the Slytherins a good laugh." He said with a wink, while fixing his frayed robes.  
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor came over and placed a kiss on Harry's forehead, "I'll see you in class."  
  
Harry gave a courtious nod and returned the gesture. "In class."  
  
~*~  
  
"So are you guys ok now?" Ron asked as Harry say down. Harry nodded and smiled at his two friends. He noticied that Seamus was watching him and suddenly he felt weary of the other boy. If the simple _smell_ of the Irish boy made Remus as frightening as he had been last night Harry wasn't too thrilled on any future conversations with the boy.  
  
Remus looked down from the Staff's table and wanted to growl when he saw Seamus watching his Harry. However the werewolf refrained and inside took a nice long gulp of the pumpkin juice that was sitting beside of his plate. The man gritted his teeth and forced himself to look away, thinking of other things .. like .. class. Yes, let's see what was he teaching? ("Oh yes, I am the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Seamus is not going to get to me... Is Seamus still staring at Harry!")  
  
The man shook his head and decided that it was best if he left, so he did. He excused himself from the table and hurried off to his classroom to prepare for class.  
  
Harry watched him leave with a heavy heart and resisted scowling at Seamus, it wasn't his fault really. He sighed and as one Hermione, himself and Ron left the hall.  
  
~*~  
  
The day was going remarkably slow, except during potions when Snape seemed to relish in almost telling the class Harry was the DADA's lover but he gritted hie teeth and bared it.  
  
Finally it was the actual DADA lesson and Harry felt relieved to be in familiar territory again. He and the other two settled near the front, Harry getting all his things out and waiting. Malfoy had other ideas and attempted to bait him.  
  
"Going to try and defend the wolf bitch again Potty?" He barked across the room in Lupin's absense but Harry wasn't going to let him down again so he simply breathed in deeply and balled his hands into fists under the desk until he felt his nails draw blood.  
  
"I'm shocked really, letting rabid animals teach, honestly." Malfoy said loudly and the Slytherins roared with laughter. Harry, startlingly, felt hiseyes shift and his vision was becoming suspiously like how it would be in cat formation.  
  
He closed them startled and silently prayed for Remus to hurry up.  
  
Remus walked into the classroom at just that moment and smiled at Draco, "Thank you for your concern, Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you that I am not rabid." The class sat in silence over the fact that their Professor had heard Draco talking, "Oh, and by the way Mr. Malfoy, that's ten points from  
  
Slytherin. Five for talking about your Professor and five for goading another student."  
  
The werewolf turned around and sat down at his desk, "Ok, class, today we will actually begin to practice wandless magic so if everybody would please put their wands away."  
  
There was a shuffle through the classroom as people opened their bags and shoved their wands down inside.  
  
"Ok, everybody pick a partner."  
  
Harry breathed in once more and happy that his vision was normal went to find a partner. Hermione had already teamed uped with Ron and Harry smiled at the two before continung with the search.  
  
He noted that there were two free students, Neville and Seamus. Casting a wary eye at Remus Harry opted for Neville and ignored the earnest look from Seamus. He wasn't going to cock up again so soon after making up with his mate.  
  
He stopped briefly as he remembered the fact that Remus had come in just before Harry blew up at Draco and when no one was looking he mouthed a "thank you" at the werewolf and nodded his head at Draco to clarify.  
  
Remus grinned at his mate, thankful that Harry hadn't chosen Seamus as a partner, and then spoke again, "Now we will start with something simple .. Accio! Everybody grab something small and light and your partner will try to draw it from your hand to their's." When he had finished giving instructions he walked amoung the students .. almost gagging on Seamus sage scent, and then returned to his desk to do some paperwork while the students continued to practice.  
  
Harry had managed to pull it off wonderfully, the object simply flying into his hand as though pulled by a string. Neville, to Harry's great amusement, wasn't as _accurate_ and kept pulling Harry over instead.  
  
"Neville I know I'm good looking but this is getting ridiculous." He smirked and even Neville was laughing.  
  
"You're right, wait there. SIR!" Neville's hand shot into the air, "I can't seem to get this, can you help?" He asked sincerely.  
  
Remus had stolen a few glances in Neville and Harry's direction and had almost laughed out loud when he saw Neville pull Harry over instead of the object in his hand. With a sigh he went over to the student, "Yes Neville?"  
  
"Sir .. I keep bringing Harry over, not the object." whined the incrediably stupid Gryffindor who held a soft place in his Professor's heart.  
  
"Neville this time when you try it try looking directely at the object, not at Harry, or anything else, but at the object. Think of the object and say the objects name clearly."  
  
Remus stepped back and Neville thrust his hand forward, "Accio quill." The writing instrument flew to his hand and Remus smiled, "There you see!"  
  
He also went by Harry and patted him on the shoulder as any normal professor would, "Great work Mr. Potter."  
  
Harry surpressed a happy shudder and suddenly thought about what he wouldn't mind doing with Remus tonight in the confides of the room.  
  
With these thoughts still swirling in his head he pointed his hand at Neville and said "Accio Quill" But unfortunatley he ended up on the floor with a rather disorientated DADA teacher on top of him.  
  
"Um...Sorry sir."  
  
Remus would have _loved_ to stay atop Harry, but they were in the *wrong* place. He hurriedly got up and helped Harry to his feet, "Watch your concentration." He said cheerily, while hurriedly moving back behind his desk before he landed on top of Harry again.  
  
Harry was hiding a smile behind his hand but his blush was a little more obvious on his cheeks. Ron was crying with contained laughter and even Hermione threw all caution to the wind and made a kissy face. He scowled at the pair of them mockingly.  
  
Harry shook himself and turned back to Neville who had a strangely knowing smirk on his face. He raised his eyebrows in silent question and Neville beckoned him over.  
  
"Do you have a crush on Professor Lupin?" He asked and Harry looked thunder struck at him. Then he looked closely at the boy and realised that this was the same boy who stood beside him at the Minisrty bravely so he smiled and nodded.  
  
"Dont' tell anyone though, I don't think Professors appreciate being fancied by their students." and he hid a smirk.  
  
Neville grinned, "Secrets safe with me Harry."  
  
~*~  
  
Remus sighed ("Thank Merlin class is over!") When all of the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years had filed out of the classroom he left and hurriedly made his way up to the Tower, ready to just plop down. The full moon was once again nearing and he was getting more tired all of the time.  
  
When he did enter the Lair he breathed a sigh of relief and headed straight for his favorite squashy chair by the fire.  
  
Harry walked through a few moments later and smiled at the dozing man. He walked casually over with his hands in his pockets and smirked at Lupin.  
  
"I now am currently that sad little girl who develops crushes on her teachers and Neville thinks it's, and I quote "Really sweet"." He shook his head and came to settle at the mans feet. "Thank you earlier by the way, Shadow was surfacing to defend his mate and I don't think that would've been  
  
appreciated."  
  
Remus smiled when Harry rested his chin on his knee, and grinned when he purred as Remus ran his fingers through his black locks. "No, don't think Malfoy would have liked a large panther sitting on him, and I wouldn't have liked to have had to punish you again." He rolled his eyes, "We both know  
  
how that turns out!"  
  
The two sat for a moment before Remus continued, "Hey! What made you 'accio' me over to you today?"  
  
Harry blushed and hid his face between Lupin's knees. "It was your own fault." He muttered then pulled his face out to look at his mate.  
  
"Innocently touched my shoulder didn't you....Remus, I happen to know your delicious body like my own and a "forbbiden touch" in class, no matter how you meant it is going to make those sex drives you've awakened in me go in over drive." He shook his head. "If I had had my way many of those students would be scarred for life."  
  
Remus laughed, "I guess at my age you just learn to .. shut it off!" He giggled again and ran his fingers once more through Harry's hair, "The full moon's getting closer." he said with a slight tremble. Looking forward to being with Shadow, but dreading the pain of transformation.  
  
Harry looked up at him a little sadly and then stood abruptly. He took Remus's face in his hands and gave him a heart wrenching kiss. He settled into the other man's lap and continued to stroke his face.  
  
"What's it like?" He asked quietly, "I've been under the Crutious, had a Basilisks tooth rip through my arm but they all seem trivial after seeing what you've had to endure."  
  
Remus shuddered and described the pain to his mate, "First your spinal cord snaps in half so that it can resize and reshape to that of a wolf. Then all of the bones in your body seem to twist as they reshape themselves, and the last thing to go is your jaw, it breaks and reforms to make the face of a  
  
wolf."  
  
The werewolf shuddered, "After that it's not so bad."  
  
"Oh not so bad?" Harry said mildly and leaned in resting his forehead on the tawny haired mans. "Remus....." He couldn't think of anything to say, how does one convey the fact that they admire the spirit of such a strong person?  
  
".....I'm glad I got to have such a beautiful and brave person as my soul mate." He whispered and buried further into the warmth of the other body. They sat in silence and simply enjoyed the others breathing when suddenly Harry smiled.  
  
"I had the biggest crush on you in my third year," He said still grinning, "That's one of the reasons I pratically begged you to stay when I was told you resigned."  
  
Remus smiled, "I loved you, but not in the way I do now, my heart was with Sirius then, but I can't say that I ever stopped admiring you. You were .. are beautiful and strong, what can I say? I like the tall, dark, and 'I have to have my way' kind of guys." He grinned and elbowed Harry teasingly in the ribs.  
  
Harry smiled and placed a kiss on his lips, pulling back with a happy noise. "You were the only one that could make me feel bad when I broke the rules, like when I snuck off to Hogsmede and you said about it being a disreptful way to repay my parents. I felt really bad for letting you down. Plus you know, didn't help I thought you were gorgeous."  
  
He thought for a moment then looked at Remus. "Did you ever fancy my mum or dad? It's not a jealousy question before you panic, just curious really. If mum hadn't got with dad I would've put you as her type...Maybe thats why I love you."  
  
Remus shook his head, "Nope, I never really saw Lily in that way .. I've always favored males. James was good-looking, but Sirius was the only one I ever held serious feelings for, and Harry .." he kissed his mate to emphasize his point, "You love me because of _you_, not because Sirius chose you and not because your mum was 'my type'."  
  
Harry smiled what could only be described as a true smile and he pulled the others man face to his to show Remus how much exactly he loved him. When the elder was distracted he let his hand slip down the mans chest and continued past his waist until he finally stopped, earning a gasp from Remus. He rubbed his hand slowly repeativly.  
  
"Want to know what I was thinking about in class?" He asked huskily as he nibbled the werewolf's adams apple.  
  
Remus swallowed through his quickly dried mouth, and he huskily replied, "No, but I have a pretty good idea." The werewolf shivered at the kisses of his mate, and ran one hand up inside of Harry's shirt, loving the feel of the young bronze skin against his fingers.  
  
Harry trailed his kisses up until the finally came upon the other mans lips. He ghosted over them, adding pressure every now and again before pulling back again and lightly grazing over the velvety flesh. He felt his legs shake a little from bracing himself on his bent legs and shifted up closer so he was resting against his Werewolf, chest to chest stomach to stomach.  
  
He let his eyes close to half mast and lent into the hand sliding over his back and he began to unbutton the other mans shirt, kissing every new piece of flesh revealed. He looked up then at the tawny haired man and watched him. He was beautiful. Dark blonde hair was spread slightly across the back of the chair, eyes closed contently and mouth open slightly letting shaky breathes escape.  
  
He kissed his way back up and rested an elegant hand upon the side of the mans face, stroking his thumb over Remus's eyelids.  
  
"Hey," He said softly getting Remus to open his eyes, " I love you and I'm going to make it up to you. I know you forgive me and everything but I want to do this for you. Tonight's about you."  
  
Remus slid his hand up into Harry's hair and purred at the feel of the silky strands, he tightened his grip a tad and pulled Harry close for a kiss, pulling back to say, "I love you." But he didn't apologize or tell Harry 'it was ok' the werewolf was going to be content to let his mate love him.  
  
Harry stood with trembling knees and pulled Remus to him and led him to the bedroom. He slowly stripped the man of his clothes and his own until finally he pushed his werewolf gently down onto the covers. He ran his hands over the body, memorizing it all over again and savouring every dip of the smooth stomach, every inch of a curved thigh. He placed a kiss upon the inside of one, suckled a little then traced the butterfly kisses all the way up to his naval lovingly.  
  
If the werewolf didn't know better he'd think that his lover was trying to torture him with the small bites and nibbles that he kept placing here and there. Remus wasn't used to this kind of love-making .. he was rather used to .. getting to the point! For the first time Remus realized that he was  
  
truly seeing Harry .. being Harry.  
  
Harry's silk black hair traced lightly over the paler flesh and he smiled intrigued as he saw the skin tremble and he did it again, blowing on the heated skin lightly.  
  
His short nails drew intimate patterns on Remus's chest and Harry let his kisses trail up until he could stroke his lips across the mans chin, Positioning himself over the now shaking man and smiled a wonderfully bright smile. Then he showed Remus exactly how much he loved him.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus lay still panting .. totally spent and still trembling from the amount of love that Harry had conveyed with his body. The werewolf held his love close to him smiling at the exhausted man beside him. However, the werewolf had other ideas than letting his mate sleep. Instead he rolled over and braced himself on his arms above Harry, not wanting to add more weight to the exhausted body.  
  
The werewolf very sweetly began placing soothing kisses on Harry's hot skin, licking him lovingly as Moony would Shadow. "Thank you, Harry." he said, mummering against the younger man's skin.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and let out a remarkably loud purr. "..Welcome." He managed to gasp out, still drained from his performance but finding that his young body was beginning to show signs of life again.  
  
He ran his tired hand up to rub Remus's neck in a relaxing massage and he let out a deep happy sigh, shaking the sweaty bangs out of his eyes.  
  
"I rather like making love like that, I can re-live it in better detail." He said with that brightning grin again and ran his hands continually up and down the man's tensing arms.  
  
Remus smiled down at his mate and slid his hand down Harry's body, rubbing the inside of Harry's thighs teasingly, "So .. caught your breath yet?" he said with a mischievious grin.  
  
Harry smirked and arched his body towards those devishouly skilled hands. "Oh I'm pretty sure I'll manage." He managed to get out before his body seemed to shake uncontrollably. He loved it when he couldn't actually control his reactions.  
  
He felt Remus lower his body on top of his and he relished in the way that Remus could feel his shudders, the touch of flesh on flesh almost over powering him.  
  
Remus couldn't control his own body and soon the sounds coming from their room were enough to make anybody believe that an old dog _can_ learn new tricks.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry had the sheets thrown off his still sweaty body and toyed with the damp hair of the man sleeping with his head on Harry's chest.  
  
Harry felt strangely fulfilled. He'd slept with Remus many times but there was just something about this time that truly stood out for him.  
  
Remus would have heartily agreed with his mate but he wasn't as young as he used to be and sleep had finally called his name, drawing him into a peaceful world of dreams... dreams of Sirius...  
  
Harry pushed his head further into the pillow and re-called the last few days. He'd been confidant, a little rude and insatiable. He rested a hand over his eyes and groaned, both from his realisation and the dull ache in his hips.  
  
He'd been acting like a young Sirius. And although he loved his Godfather they were totally different people. Sirius was brave, loud and passionate about everything in his life and after much deliberation Harry realised that whilst he had a vague resemblence to these qualities they weren't really _him_. He was courageous when a loved one was indanger, he was loving but had a shy way about it and he was sweet. But some part of him had tried to be Sirius for Remus, despite Remus's constant reassurances that he loved him, loved Harry.  
  
("Well thats settled then.") He was going to give Remus the Harry that peeked through every now and again, the one that had just made love to his gorgeous mate. He wouldn't torture Remus with a ghost but give him the new life he deserved.  
  
"I'm all yours." He whispered into Remus's ear and kissed it.  
  
Remus' face looked pinched and he let out a small whimper. His eyes danced beneath his eyelids, evidence that the was locked in a dream, and by the way he was acting .. not a good dream....  
  
~Remus could see it clear as day as he ran into the room at the Ministry. Sirius had been his usual self and practically raced the werewolf down the hall to get there first, and when Remus came in he saw something that would rip his heart out. Siriurs hit square in the chest with a red light sending  
  
him backwards into the Veil. His beautiful mate gone......He looked over and Harry began running towards the Veil .. some voice in Remus told him .. no made him run after the teenager, grabbing him by the waist and holding him back from the Veil. Some voice inside made him tell Harry, "He's gone ... He's gone."~  
  
"SIRIUS!" the werewolf darted up in the bed panting for breath, feeling as though he had just ran a race.  
  
Harry jumped but after that he was stunned. He felt as though he'd been slapped very hard and was torn between feeling upset that Remus had called out someone else's name after his confession or comforting the obviously shaken man. For know, he went for the latter, temporarily setting aside his other feeling.  
  
He took the gasping man into his arms, albeit a little ackwardly, and held his head to his heart, something he himself found soothing. "Remus, It's ok it was just a bad dream, shhhh." He tried his damned hardest to just convey comfort in his words, difficultly but he managed.  
  
Remus wrapped his arms around Harry and quietened while listening to the soothing heartbeat of his mate. He wasn't alone. The werewolf lay there for a few moments letting his own heart return to normal, he then pulled away from Harry, "I'm sorry .. " he knew how much he was going to sound like a child but he only knew one way of saying it, "I had a bad dream."  
  
Harry felt any jealousy leave him at those soft, almost frightened words and gave soothing strokes to Remus's hair.  
  
"It's ok, I have bad dreams too...Do you want to talk about it?" He asked and moved over slightly and pulled Remus to sit beside him and rest his head on Harry's shoulder.  
  
Remus opened his mouth but shut it, "No." he said rather quietly. How could you tell your lover that you wished your first love hadn't died? Some part of Remus still missed his former mate, still agonzied over his death, when he dreamed his heart still clenched over the mere thought of Sirius falling through the Veil, but if he hadn't Remus wouldn't be with Harry. He wouldn't have witnessed the sweet, young love that Harry showed him.  
  
Harry gave a small nod, a little reluctantly, and pulled the man closer to him. He placed a soft kiss on Remus's brow and rested his cheek against his temple.  
  
"Ok, but is there anything I can do? Is there someone else you'd like to talk to or would you like something to drink?" He asked and gripped the other males hand tightly, reassuring him that he was there to listen if he needed to talk.  
  
Remus shook his head, "I'll be fine. Go back to sleep Harry." he said closing his own eyes and hoping to enter into a world of dreamless sleep.  
  
"Wasn't sleeping in the first place." He whispered and slipped out from under the other man, pulling on some lose slacks that just clinged onto his hips and stood. "Well I personally feel a little dehydrated so I'm going to grab a drink."  
  
Casting back one more searching look he went to the kitchen of the den and placed a glass under the faucet, momentarily staring at thr running water with a faint scowl before shaking it off and downing the cool water, it instantly refreshing his still mildly warm body.  
  
Remus sighed when Harry walked from the room. Just mintues before he had seen a side of Harry that he had never seen before, he had seen someone new, someone that only peeked through at the rare times. He had then had the most wonderful experience that he had had in a long time, and then just as easily he had ruined it all.  
  
With a heart weighed down with guilt the werewolf put on his pajama bottoms and followed in the wake of his mate and found him staring at his glass of water. Remus walked over behind his mate and put his arms around him, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry jumped slightly then relaxed into the arms around him. He sighed and leant his head back to look up at Remus. "Why? You did nothing wrong. You had a bad dream about a man you loved very much, I can hardly blame you can I?" He said, believing the words although he wished that he hadn't dreamt it after Harry made up his mind to do things his way. Made him feel a little self concious but he wouldn't admit it to his mate.  
  
"No, Harry, I've ruined our night, I've ruined your night and made you feel bad about it." He kissed the smooth area inbetween Harry's shoulder blades.  
  
Harry closed his eyes contently and gave a small smile. " No you haven't, this is still one of the best nights I've ever had," He turned in the circle of Remus's arms and put his own around the slender waist, "I just feel bad that whoever gives us our dreams decided to torture you a little. I'm ok, really Remus, I've never felt more connected to you." And he gave Remus a sincere smile and a gentle kiss.  
  
Remus smiled and murmmered against Harry's lips, "I love you." Grinning widely when he felt Harry say the words back, "Now come on I feel like a walking ice cube."  
  
Harry laughed and gave Remus another quick peek. "Really? 'Cause I'm still rather warm myself." He let Remus lead him back to the confides of the bed where he chucked the trousers back off and climbed under the now rapidly cooling sheets. He moaned happily as it contrasted against his heated skin.  
  
The werewolf grinned, "Well Harry if seeing me without my shirt is going to make you moan I'll never wear it again." he said with a teasing glint in his eyes.  
  
Harry smirked at him and curled up against him. "Do you _want_ to see me have a cat fight against Lavender Brown? Because she'll try to ravish you there and then. But of course I really do get to." He said smugly and buried further into the warm body. "Love you Remus John." He muttered tiredly as sleep finally seemed to claim him.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus yawned tiredly at the wizarding clock that went off and fell off the table in it's attempts to wake the two sleeping men. The werewolf rubbed his eyes and pride them open, really feeling his age when he left the warmth of the bed and headed for the shower.  
  
"Ah!" he sighed once he was able to step into the warm water that cascaded down his body and soothed his stiff muscles. If he didn't know better he'd say he was falling asleep in the shower .. nonsense he told himself leaning against the shower wall.  
  
Harry heard the sound of running water and opened his eyes blearily. dazzling morning light mee him and he blinked to gain any vision back. He attempted to stretch but with a grin felt dull throbbing aches throughout his hips and back. He massaged his palms against his abdomen slowly and  
  
closed his eyes at the slightly soothing feeling.  
  
Finally he stood, a bit stiffly, and followed the sound of running water until he came to the bathroom. He smirked when he caught a lightly dozing Remus leaning against the wall and poked his cheek to jerk him back awake.  
  
"Hey, don't want you drowning in there." He said with a yawn as he pulled the dressrobe off the hook on the back of the bathroom door and put it on.  
  
Remus didn't even open his eyes, "Oh, I'm awake I'm just resting my eyes." he said sleep filling his voice. With a yawn he forced his eyes open and finished showering.  
  
Harry was dressed and ready to go by the time Remus dried off and magically dried his hair. The werewolf looked at his golden hair in the mirror and frowned, "I believe that everytime I look in the mirror I see more silver than gold in my hair." with a shake of his head he left the bathroom and  
  
dressed in his usual patchy but clean robes.  
  
Harry came up behind him as Remus pulled on the robe and kissed the pack of his head. "I like it, reminds me of silver dew on a sunlight field. You're gorgeous." He whispered into his ear and kissed the curve of it before going on a hunt for his side bag.  
  
He threw himself over the couch and hanging upside down found his bag under the sofa with a smile.  
  
Remus smiled watching his lover hunt for his bag. "I'm going to go ahead and slip out." the werewolf went over and kissed Harry on the forehead, "I'll see you later." he said with a smile.  
  
The Professor slipped out of the Lair and down the corridor, his stomach complaining for some food.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry slipped into the Potions class with Hermione and he was recalling his revelation the night before to her, but not to detailed for her sake.  
  
"I never realised I was doing it, But It's stopping here! He's getting Harry now." He said quietly and she smiled at him.  
  
"Well Harry is a gentleman so I think he'll be pleased." She teased and Harry smiled at her. It soon left his face though when Snape glided through the door and fixed a sneer at Harry.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus sat in his classroom, chin in hand, bored as all. He was teaching a first year class and they had to read the basics from the book first before anything could begin so there was not a lot for him to do but sit there.  
  
His eyes flicked to the back of the room where two girls were excitedly whispering .. sometimes he wished he could just transform his ears into Moony's because he wanted to know what they were saying. With a sigh he cleared his throat, "Ladies if you'll please return to your work."  
  
~*~  
  
Harry growled under his breathe as the Potions master skimmed over another werewolf comment and Hermione patted his knee symphatetically. He _hated_ Snape using this against him and debated getting either Remus or Dumbledore to make him stop before his infamous temper made him do something stupid.  
  
He counted to ten quietly and Hermione smirked a little which caused him to smile a little at the ridiculousness of it all.  
  
"Want me to throw a firework into his potion." She whispered and Harry winked at her.  
  
~*~  
  
When the bell rang signalling that class was over Remus left his classroom, gratiful for the excuse to walk in the halls and perhaps catch a glance of Harry, but then he remembered that at this time Hermione would probably have him in the library.  
  
But when Remus entered all he saw was Harry and Seamus...  
  
~*~  
  
He had been dragged there by Hermione and then abandened by her as she went to find a book, which would've been fine if Seamus hadn't made a bee-line to his desk. He looked up startled and placed his book down.  
  
"Um, hey Seamus....something up?" He asked and Seamus seemed nervous, twisting his robes in his hand and shifting his feet. Harry began to feel nervous himself.  
  
"I..I know you s-said that you didn't think they'd be a chance for us which is why I have to d-do it." Seamus stuttered out and before Harry knew what was happening the Irish boy's lips were pressed against his.  
  
Harry's mind went blank for a split second but then it jumped back to life and he scrunched up his nose and pushed him back forcefully causing the other boy to bump against the desk. He wiped at his mouth harshly and a mix of anger and shock was contorted on his face.  
  
"What the fuck Seamus, I told you I loved someon....." And thats when he saw him. Remus stood not 7 metres behind them and Harry felt everything around him shatter.  
  
Remus felt a painful clench in his chest, and instead of going over like he should he simply turned around and walked away.  
  
"Remus." Harry whispered before swinging his bag over his shoulder and shouting "REMUS!"  
  
He ran but found that the Werewolf could really move when he wanted to. His heart pounded hard and he felt prickles against his eyelids.  
  
("Not now please, It was going so right, Please I love him, he knows that right?") He thought frantically and finally reached the entrance to the lair where he gasped out the password.  
  
He charged in and threw his bag away from him as he ran about the rooms looking for his mate.  
  
"REMUS....REMUS come out Please, It's not what It looks like! Please you have to believe me. I didn't kiss him he just took it, I didn't even kiss him back I _pushed_ him away PLEASE!" He shouted throughout the rooms as his body trembled from just simply breaking down.  
  
"Remus! I love you!"  
  
Remus emerged from a shadow that the fireplace cast upon the walls. His eyes were blazing and his face was set as he looked at Harry. Not saying anything, not moving, hardly daring to breath. When he spoke it was worse than if he was yelling .. his voice came out oddly calm and steady, "I should have known better .. people kept saying you were too young, how could anyone find love at 16? You can't and apparently you didn't." he spoke harshly Moony taking over and lashing out at his mate, enraged that some other would dare touch _his_ shadow, someone would dare mark him as their own in such a way.  
  
Harry stood frozen at the spot hating the way his mate's voice sounded. He felt as though he was going to shatter at the rate he was trembling. Shadow within him began to mewl in distress, trying to reach out to his mate.  
  
"Remus, they're wrong I _Love_ you, you have to believe me! I didn't do anything he just was suddenly there, Please," Tears began streaming down his face as the frustration began to slowly kill him inside, "Please you don't believe what you just said do you? I love _you_, you know it, we spent all night showing one another it." He stepped towards Remus and he kneeled upon the floor before him, wrapping his arms around his stomach and sobbing into his stomach.  
  
"You said you loved me so please try to believe me, I would _never_ hurt you. Please Moony I love you."  
  
Remus stood looking down at his mate, and he did as he had so many months ago at Sirius' death. He pushed himself into that dark corner in his mind where he didn't have to think about the pain or about anything else. He was alone and here he was safe from hurt.  
  
"Remus, please...say something..." Harry sat back onto his heals and blinking through the tears attempted to look up at the cold face in front of him. "I need you to say something..."  
  
The man shook his head his body and hands trembling from hurt and anger. He let the real Remus get buried into the darkness of his mind, while Moony howled in confusion and hurt at his mate and also retreated into the oblivion. "I think it might be best if you leave."  
  
Harry couldn't help the sob escaping his lips but anger began to lick at his insides.  
  
"Who the hell am I talking to Moony or Remus?!" He hissed out suddenly, "The man or thw wolf! Because whoever it is obviously refuses to look into the eyes of their mate and see the TRUTH! I LOVE you, but you refuse to listen to reason," Tears were falling heavily now and his face was contorted in pain, " You don't want to trust me or believe me then fine" he cried out in a voice lush with tears and renched the ring from his finger, crying harshly as though tearing away a limb.  
  
He threw it and it hit Remus's chest right where his heart resided and Harry let out a small cry at the sight. "I love you but damn you, you wont even believe me!"  
  
Remus flinched as Harry stormed from the Lair. He sighed and fell to the floor on his knees. As a tear trickled down his face he looked angrily up at the ceiling, "Why him Sirius .. why him?"  
  
.....................................  
  
Written by: Heather Ayers (Remus) and Callie Mowatt (Harry) 


	9. Prince of Cats

.:.Chapter Nine.:.  
  
Thank you to all of our wondeful reviewers! This story would be here without you! Also note that we also writer under the penname 'Cardinal' so please find more of our writings there!  
  
.....................................  
  
Prince of Cats  
  
.....................................  
  
Shadow curled up tighter as mournful keening sounds came from his throat. He pawed in distress at the ground and let out a pained growl that echoed off the walls.  
  
Harry felt like he was dying inside and he scrunched up his cat features as though wounded. He felt all energy leave him and he collapsed just outside Dumbledore's office and wept the best a cat could.  
  
Dumbledore roused from his sleep, his long night cap partly twisted around his neck. Something wasn't right. He put on a pair of long blue robes and left the office gasping when he found Shadow lying on the floor. He knew Harry's animagus form and it stunned him to see him like this.  
  
The old man picked up the pitiful creature and carried him up into his round office, Lying him gently by the roaring fire. Dumbledore muttered a spell and the black panther morphed into the teenager that Dumbledore knew so well. "Enervate."  
  
When Harry's eyes opened Dumbledore smiled slightly, "Harry what is wrong? Why were you outside my office in your animagus form?"  
  
Harry looked up at the kindly old man and found tears made their way down his cheeks again. "He wouldn't listen." He sobbed and clutched at the man when Dumbledore took him into his arms.  
  
Harry then went into a tearful explanation about Seamus kissing him and Remus turning away, not believing his love anymore.  
  
"I don't know how to show him, I tried but I don't think it was enough." Sobbing harder and a painful mewl escaped with it, "I don't want to lose him, I don't I don't..." He began to mutter it over and clenched his eyes shut.  
  
Dumbledore didn't know when he had felt so much sadness fill his heart. The time he ran out of lemon drops or now at the sobbing Harry. He was pretty sure the latter won out, and he calmly stroked the sobbing teen's back, "Shhh .. Harry. Remus told you before the two of you made the mate thing official that he would at times be extremely protective, and at times he wouldn't want to leave your side. This is one of those times. The protective part of him came out and was hurt, and then he did what he does best .. he hid."  
  
The man sighed, "When Sirius died Remus withdrew into himself, as it was his only defense from the pain of loss. Inside this oblivion he knows no pain, and he can't be hurt .. he's just alone. That is when I arranged for you to be taken to Grimmauld Place .. he needed someone to share the pain with, and he did. Now he is re-burying himself, so to speak."  
  
"But he hasn't lost me, I don't know what to do..." Harry said panic stricken, "How do I prove to him I love him? I'll do anything, die if I have to. I can't live without him Dumbledore I just can't. Even if they reversed the mating bond I'd still only be half of who I was. I love him." He felt himself begin to shake but this time he fought off any tears.  
  
"How do I bring him back?"  
  
"Truthfully, Harry, I don't know, and he may never come out of the oblivion." The ancient wizard sighed, frustrated that he had a problem he couldn't solve, "The only thing that I think could bring him back is true love, my boy, and I believe yours is that. Give him time and I think he will return."  
  
Harry looked at the man pitifully and then just gazed blankly in front of him. "It's almost Full Moon." He said quietly, a solitary tear slipping out off his eye, "I feel like where my heart should be theres just a black space."  
  
He growled suddenly and pulled back to wipe harshly at his face. "Why did Seamus do that! I told him I loved someone else." The anger died again just as quickly as it had come and he pulled his knees to his chest and curled his arms around them.  
  
"I want to return to the Lair because I don't feel safe anywhere else." He said quietly.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes were filled with agony as he looked at at the boy that was so like a grandchild to him. "A werewolf can never physically harm their mate on purpose, so you would technically be safe in the Lair, but I don't know how Remus is doing." he sighed, "I think that you should go to the Gryffindor Tower .. Ron and Hermione will take care of you for the night, and I will go talk to Remus."  
  
The old man patted Harry softly on the back, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry nodded solemnly and on a spur of the moment hugged the old man. "Thank you anyway." He said equally as quiet and stood on shaky legs before deciding it would be easier on four. He looked at Dumbledore as though to ask permission and when the man nodded he changed back into Shadow and ran to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Once inside he looked briefly up at the boys dorm but couldn't bear being in the same room as Seamus and so he looked at the girls. Males couldn't get up there.....But then again Crookshanks was a male _cat_ so.......  
  
Harry placed one paw upon the stairs and when he got halfway without the stairs changing he sprinted the rest, tears coming back to him now and nudged open the girls dorm door, finding Hermione's bed. Nudging his nose against her hand she woke up with a start and before she yelled Harry changed back into his normal body, tears streaming down his face. She looked at him briefly before pulling him onto the bed and held him as he wept, no words exchanged.  
  
Hermione pulled her best friend up onto her bed and drew the hangings around them, casting a silence spell to keep away anybody that was lying awake. "What is it Harry? What's happened, and why aren't you at the Lair?" she said while trying to wipe her friend's tears.  
  
Harry took a few moments to compose himself before recalling the tale for her. He sighed shakily after he had and leant his head against her shoulder.  
  
"You didn't see the hurt in his eyes Hermione.....I could've killed Seamus right there but.....Oh god I want to be in his arms, have today be just another day. Why does it always go wrong?"  
  
Hermione kissed her friend's forehead in a motherly way, "When Remus cools off I'm sure he'll come talk to you." she said soothingly, "When I found out that you were his mate I grabbed some books from the library about it and really Remus can't help his protectiveness. The part of Remus that made you leave tonight was that protectiveness, and the other part of him was hurt and did nothing to stop it."  
  
She smiled, "Don't worry he'll be alright in a while, you just sleep."  
  
Harry nodded and offered her a small grateful smile. At least that explained things a little but it still hurt inside. "Ok." He said quietly and deciding that he didn't want rumors flying around about him in the girls dorms he turned back into Shadow who then curled up at the foot of Hermione's bed.  
  
He felt the girl nod back off a little while later but he himself settled for resting his head on his front paws and gazed longingly at the moon outside, not quite full but brighter then any star.  
  
("Love you Moony, I'm just another animal without you here.") Shadow purred and wished upon hope that in some form or other his wolf mate would hear his silent pledge.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus woke from his place on the floor when he felt a gut wrenching tug in his stomach. His eyes widened as he frantically crawled to the bathroom and deposited his stomach to the merciless white toilet. He sighed running a hand through his hair. The Full Moon would be this night .. thankfully he wouldn't have to teach classes, but he would miss Shadow ... ("No better not to think about that.") he said, trying to bury the image of the beautiful black panther from his mind.  
  
With a blank expression in his large amber eyes he dressed in comfortable robes and took a seat by the fireplace, loving the feeling of warmth that washed over his slightly trembling body.  
  
"Ah Remus, I thought that I would find you here." said a wizened voice, causing the werewolf to jump from his chair, "Oh, Albus, I didn't hear you come in."  
  
Dumbledore smiled at his former student and took a seat on the couch looking at him with concern in his old blue eyes. "Remus what are you doing to yourself?"  
  
Remus frowned, "I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I think you do. When Sirius -"  
  
"Don't talk about him!" the werewolf snapped, immediately apologizing to the Headmaster after a few moments of silence.  
  
"It's alright, Remus, but you are burying yourself, and you are burying Moony.. You are killing Shadow this way and you know it."  
  
Remus' jaw clenched and he gritted his teeth, "I can't help it that the boy wasn't ready for true commitment."  
  
Dumbledore sighed, and for the first time that Remus could ever remember he seemed angry, "Remus somewhere in your mind you know that Harry was ready for this and that he truly loves you for you and only you. You know that he is a true Gryffindor and loyal in every way, and he would never be unfaithful to you. Harry is like a grandson to me and it hurts to see you kill him like this."  
  
The werewolf growled, "Would you stop talking about him like he's dying, he'll live."  
  
The old man sighed once again, "Maybe so, but as his mate you are hurting him and you and I both know that a mate just can't handle that kind of hurt from someone who practically shares their soul."  
  
When the silence grew long Dumbledore rose, "I know you want to stay angry and bitter but the sooner you forgive Harry for something he didn't do .. the sooner you can have your mate back."  
  
Somewhere inside of Remus Moony howled at the loss of his mate's touch, smell, and appearance, but Remus pushed him back into oblivion.  
  
~*~  
  
Shadow gave a growl of surprise when a dressing gown was chucked over him and he was about to peer out when he heard Hermione whisper "They're almost dressed, you can leave when they're gone."  
  
So he waited and 5 minutes later the cover was pulled off of him where he stretched and whimpered a little as he felt the aches leave his body but not his heart. He clicked suddenly as he spotted Hermione's books what lesson they had first....Defense against the Dark Arts.  
  
"Are you going to go?" Hermione asked tentavily and scratched behind his ears at the silky fur.  
  
He curled his tail around himself and tucked his legs underneath himself as though to appear very small and let out a keening noise.After a few minutes battle with his mind he decided that he did _need_ this class for his future dreams, although right now they seemed lifeless and Hollow like how he felt. So he jumped from the bed and changed until he was standing before Hermione and nodded.  
  
"Merlin Harry, did you sleep at all? You look incredibly pale." She lifted a hand to his forehead until she caught the pained look in his eyes. She reached around and hugged him tightly and after a few silent minutes he returned it.  
  
"Shadow is going to have to walk down stairs though otherwise you'll just slip." He nodded again and changing back he led the way downstairs and seeing the common room empty he reverted back to Harry.  
  
"Help me?" He asked Hermione quietly and she knew he meant to survive the next lesson. He sounded so lost, like the child he had once been, alone and frightened, that she bit back tears and nodded, leading him to his next lesson and estranged mate.  
  
However the Gryffindor Trio didn't meet their usually cheery Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Sitting at his desk wearing a smug smile was Severus Snape. When the Gryffindors entered he sneered and smiled at the way the Slytherins hissed at them.  
  
Harry sighed, this was going to be absolute torment.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus sat balled up in the same chair he had been in hours before when Dumbledore had come to speak with him. He could feel his strength really beginning to wan and knew that it was time for him to start packing or he never would, and he didn't think trying to sneak through the school naked was going to help his attitude very much.  
  
The werewolf sighed and rose looking incredibly pale in the sunlight. After tossing a pair of jeans, a sweater, and another patchy robe in a bag he went back to his place by the fire. Dreading the night .. he would be alone again .. more so than every before because now he didn't even have his Shadow.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry watched from the Common Room window hours later as the sun began to set casting an ocean of a powerful red across the ground. ("Like blood.") Harry thought as he felt his heart sinking slowly into a dark pain he'd only felt after Sirius had died.  
  
He didn't get up, not even flinched when hours later he still hadn't moved and his skin glowed a ethereal blue under the light of the full moon. In the far distance he could hear a pained howl and even then he didn't feel the tear slip down his cheek.  
  
He wanted so much to run to his mate but knew that Remus still controlled his thoughts, no matter what the form. So opening the latch of the window he shifted into Shadow and climbed so he was sat on a high window sill where he answered the howl with a mournful roar.  
  
~*~  
  
Remus woke with a shudder and looked about it, wincing at the cuts and bruises that appeared over his slim body. It was worse without Shadow. The werewolf sighed and pulled on the jeans, sweater, and robe that he had brought in the bag. With a tired sigh he began walking through the Forbidden Forest back towards Hogwarts. Birds chattered in the early morning light, and the not yet risen sun was casting rays over the trees, causing the forest to appear a nice shade of light orange.  
  
'I can't believe you!' came the sudden sound of That Voice.  
  
The werewolf winced and sighed ("Why?")  
  
'First you are tearing your mate's heart out, and second you didn't trust in Harry! Remus, you know better!' That Voice piped out angrily.  
  
The man shrugged ("There is nothing I can do about it now .. what's done is done.")  
  
'And why can't you do something about it?'  
  
("I have hurt my mate greatly and there is no way I can make up for that. Words cannot apologize for what I have done in the past few days.")  
  
That Voice sighed loudly, 'You are the biggest buffoon in the world! Harry is in there probably still crying because he thinks that he has lost you! If you don't go to him then you'll end up killing the boy!'  
  
Remus thought about this and suddenly Remus and Moony appeared from the black oblivion. They were ready to go and get their mate back!  
  
~*~  
  
Harry woke when a cold shiver ran up his spine. He opened one tear scratched eye blearily and then the other as he realized he was sat a top one of the lower roofs. He was still in Shadow form and so stretching his aching limbs he stood and began to walk around until Hogwarts's small courtyard was below him. He watched the sun rise briefly on top of the roof in an attempt to ease any pain in his heart but when even that failed he jumped down and prowled across the yard slowly.  
  
Halfway across he shifted back into Harry and stopped, just staring at the floor. He'd lost Remus. He'd lost the one thing that gave him a reason to fight and he lost the one thing that made him understand why so many people would willingly give their lives for...He'd lost love.  
  
This realization seemed to remove any energy he had left and he just collapsed onto his knees. His arms folded across his middle and he leant forward, not even aware when the tears trickled down his cheeks this time. He was numb and all he wanted to do was curl up and live in memories of a love that had fulfilled him for a while.  
  
He felt himself draining considerably but found himself not caring.  
  
This is the scene in which Remus found his mate. It broke his heart all over again, and he wanted to hit himself for being such a jerk. Harry didn't see Remus approaching, and so the man dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Harry's body whispering frantically, "I'm sorry."  
  
Harry slowly turned his head to the other man before shaking his head slightly and facing quickly back in front of him.  
  
"No, no I've finally cracked. You're not real just a memory." He clenched his eyes shut and gritted his teeth to hold back the tears. He wanted so _much_ to lean into the arms, to _kiss_ the lips in front of him but this couldn't be real, the real Remus had made it clear last night where they stood.  
  
Remus shook his head and began showering Harry's face with kisses, "It's me, my love, and I'm sorry!" he cried softly, wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's slim body. ("What have I done?") That Voice was eager to speak up 'Hurt Harry badly, but you are definitely on the right track for making up!'.  
  
Harry blinked up at the panic in Remus's voice and shook his head as though to clear it. It felt like a fog was parting before him and he was waking up from a long and distressing sleep.  
  
"R..Remus?" He asked, his voice breaking slightly and he reached a trembling hand to the beautiful face in front of him and gave a cry of sobbing relief.  
  
"Remus, You're really here....Oh God I'm so sorry, I didn't know what he was going to do and I really wanted you to believe me and I'm sorry, so sorry that it happened I'm sorry sorry..." He repeated it over and cried freely into the body against his, relief flooding through him like new life at the warmth of his mate beside him.  
  
Remus gentle rocked his mate, "No, it's not your fault, I'm sorry! I let myself get carried away in throwing a pity-party for myself and I lashed out at you. Come on." he stood taking Harry in his arms and headed for the Lair. Strangely enough they met no one on the way there, and once there Remus sat down in his chair, placing Harry gently on his lap. "I love you, Harry." he said looking his mate in the eye to let him know that he meant it. "I'm sorry I did not listen to you." he placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips to seal the apology.  
  
"I'm sorry you were put into a situation where you had every right to doubt me." He said quietly and curled up into Remus's arms. "I love you so much Remus, if all this has shown me it is that I'm nothing without you."  
  
He placed another kiss on Remus's lips and electricity coursed through him. He was alive again.  
  
"Help me find my ring?" He asked timidly when they pulled back.  
  
Remus smiled and pulled his wand out from his robe pocket, "Accio Ring." he held his hand out and within seconds the ring was being warmed by Harry's finger. The werewolf took Harry's hand and placed kisses on his ring finger, never wanting to see the ring anywhere else.  
  
Harry looked adoringly at Remus as he placed kisses on his hand. He let him a little while longer before finally stepping up and smiling at Remus.  
  
"Wait here." he said before running upstairs quickly. He returned a few minutes later and in his hands was a small purple velvet box.  
  
"I ordered this a while ago, no one knew and I was going to give it to you the other day after we made love but....well you know what happened." He finished quietly and bending down onto one knee he opened the box.  
  
Nestled inside was a white gold ring and in tiny ruby crystals was the word "Moony." Just like Harry's own ring there was a message engraved inside.  
  
"Predestined in past lives, reunited in this life."  
  
Remus felt tears prickle his eyes and he sniffled as Harry put the ring on his fingers. The werewolf slid from the chair and onto his knees, his arms around Harry's neck and his lips against his mate's.  
  
Harry slipped his arms around Remus's waist and kneeling up slightly higher he returned the kiss. He would never now how any one could doubt this love as he felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't, no _wouldn't_, move his lips from Remus's but oxygen was needed and he pulled away reluctantly.  
  
"Let me love you, let me show you again that I share my soul with you." He pleaded against Remus's ear as he had his cheek placed against Remus's heated one.  
  
The werewolf nodded not trusting his voice to come out right from the heat that had pooled below his waist. Again he had to think of how stupid he was to not believe Harry in the first place.  
  
Harry stood and led Remus to the bedroom. He gently sat Remus onto the bed and stroked his face. He stripped himself of his shirt and did the same to Remus as he kissed him gently.  
  
He pushed him slowly to lie down on the bed and sat straddled on his hips as he looked lovingly down at him. He was savoring every moment with his lover now and briefly looked at the ring around Remus's finger.  
  
"Love you and I'm sorry I couldn't be at your transformation. I heard you though." He whispered.  
  
Remus looked down at the fresh cuts and bruises on his chest, "I missed you." he said softly, "Moony missed Shadow." He touched his finger lightly to Harry's cheek, "I'm sorry I pushed you away."  
  
Harry shook his head and spread himself out over the top of Remus and kissed him gently. "We're just going to keep apologizing to each other over and over. I'm going to prove it to you."  
  
Harry continued to strip the pair of them, letting Remus remain on the bed until finally skin touched skin. After everything this feel of their bodies together sent blinding electricity coursing through his body and he felt his body heat rise.  
  
They made love over and over until finally the midday bell rang far off in the distance. Harry had collapsed on top of Remus panting, his body damp with sweat and he rested his head on Remus's forehead as his body heaved and shook pleasantly.  
  
Remus' breath was coming in short gasps and his skin was covered in sweat, and other things needless to say. Again he was amazed at his young lover and the way in which he put passion into every single movement of his body. "I love you." he said bringing his arm around Harry's waist to draw him closer.  
  
"Love you." Harry breathed back and pulled back to smile down at the tawny haired man. He stroked the damp hair back from Remus's face with loving movements.  
  
He took the Werewolf's left hand in his and intertwined it with his own. He observed their hands and rings together and smiled again as he felt his heart still attempting to return to a normal pace.  
  
Remus smiled and he also looked at the intertwined hands and the beautiful rings that glinted in the scarcely lit room.  
  
"Remus?" Harry asked and was answered with an attentive 'hmm.'  
  
"After like school and everything do you think maybe one day we could....you know, adopt a baby?"  
  
Remus looked up at him in a thoughtful manner as Harry continued "Well it's just, I've always wanted children and um...well when I was small I always wished that someone would come and adopt me away from the Dursleys so I want to do that. I want to give another orphan what I couldn't have.....a family." He finished and tucked his head under the older man's chin.  
  
Remus smiled tenderly at his mate, "We can always adopt a child if that's what you want, but werewolf's mates have the ability to become pregnant." he said softly, not wanting to freak his mate out, but wanting him to know his options.  
  
Harry shifted so he was hovering above Remus slightly and looked at him through his black fringe. He just gazed at the man quizzically until finally something coherent left his mouth.  
  
"Eh?" He squeaked confused and cocked his head. He, a man wit no womb or female reproductive organs whatsoever, could carry a child. He could become pregnant....To say he was shocked would be an understatement.  
  
He sat up further, the sheets slipping off his still rather heated body and the shock was still apparent in his gaze. He kept himself straddled on the elder though.  
  
"Clearly I missed something In DADA or at least basic wizarding culture because last I checked men were enable to have babies." He said still in that vague confused manner.  
  
Remus smiled softly, "You haven't missed anything because Werewolves and their mates aren't taught in school." he stoked Harry's thigh lovingly, "You see when a Werewolf chooses his mate and they have sex a magical womb is created inside of the mate. You see it's not that you have female organs because obviously you don't, but when the magical womb is created it allows you to carry a child as a woman would."  
  
Harry stared at a point just left of Remus's ear blankly with his mouth open a little.  
  
"Huh." He finally managed out and then turned back to Remus. "But it's cut out right? I've seen women on birth videos in primary school and it looks....painful." He whispered and then looked at the hand on his thigh. He placed his own hand on top of it and turned back to Remus.  
  
The werewolf looked at his mate for a moment before busting out in laughter. When he was able to calm himself he spoke, "No no, a werewolf's mate doesn't have a baby like a woman. A magical nurse/doctor has to split the stomach and magically take the womb apart very slowly so as not to damage the child in anyway. Once the wombs magical strands have been taken away the nurse/doctor can then extract the baby."  
  
Harry had felt a reluctant grin come to his face at his mates laughter. "Sounds messy." He said quietly and grinned again when Remus started laughing again. He looked down at their two bodies together and stretched out over Remus again.  
  
"So we can have our own family....will the child be Lycanthrope like you?" He asked and found even if the answer was yes he didn't really care.  
  
Remus shook his head, "Luckily no. He will have the ability to transform into a wolf without learning the animagus ways, it will be natural to simply transform into a wolf, but the child won't have to fear the moon as I do."  
  
The werewolf said but his mind was more on the lithe body that was stretched over him. Remus flipped Harry over and straddled his mate, "Would it matter?"  
  
"Honestly, no. I mean if the child had to endure the pain you do then I would do anything within my power to lessen it but I wouldn't care what other people said. They try to do anything to them then I would just let them meet my alter ego on a bad day." He said seriously and rested his graceful hands on Remus's hips, curling is fingers around his form.  
  
Remus growled happily and lowered his lips to Harry's chest placing soft kisses on his mate's chest while his tawny hair brushed softly over Harry's skin. Remus brought his lips up to Harry's jaw line and then whispered in his ear, "I love you, 'Prince of Cats.'"  
  
Harry purred and his eyes took on a more feline look. "The Moonchild and the Prince of Cats.....Care to worship me?" He asked in a regal voice and decided to live up to his newly given title.  
  
~*~  
  
"I'm guessing from the fat smile on your face that things are sorted out." Hermione said as a tired looking but happy Harry sat between herself and a chuckling Ron.  
  
"I don't think I'm going to walk straight for a week." He said in a serious voice causing Ron to laugh uproar-isly and Hermione to give him a disapproving look. He didn't care though as he looked over at his mate who had never looked so young and healthy.  
  
"He's radiant isn't he." He said in a wistful voice, " Like an alpha wolf baying to the moon....And I've just become a lovesick loon." He said snapping out of it and looking back at his chuckling friends.  
  
"We'll grant you this one Harry, you did have a hard time so loon away." Hermione said and cocked her head. "He is looking better though, what exactly did you do to him last night?"  
  
"I loved him." Harry returned.  
  
~*~  
  
It had been almost four weeks since Harry and Remus' reunion and Remus wouldn't give anything in the world for those four weeks. He and Harry had grown so close since then that they were practically inseparable, and Remus hardly had time to feel insecure about himself, but Harry was acting strange and the werewolf couldn't quite comprehend what it was.  
  
When Remus entered the Lair to find Harry just staring into the fire he sat down beside of his mate and wrapped an arm around his waist, "What's wrong, you've been acting strange?" he said, "Have I done something?"  
  
Harry looked away from the fire and into the worried eyes of his mate. He shook his head.  
  
"I think I'm pregnant."  
  
................................................  
  
Written by: Heather (Remus) and Callie (Harry)  
  
Our Reviewers:  
  
~Jemma Blackwell~ Thank you so much! Callie and myself just love reading your reviews and we always chuckled gleefully over it!  
  
~idreamofdracomalfoy~ Here ya go!  
  
~LL~ *grin* We all knew that Remus and Harry couldn't be apart for long!  
  
~insanechildfanfic~ Hope you enjoyed!  
  
~Allexandrya~ Yes, these two just have problems problems everywhere!  
  
~Natalie~ Here you go! We hope you enjoy!  
  
~silver-sunn101~ We are glad that it touched you! It just killed us writing it.  
  
~Joulez~ Thank you! 


	10. Barefoot and Pregnant

.:.Chapter Ten.:.  
  
Thanks to all of the reviewers and to Chrissi for beta-ing this chappie!  
  
...............................  
  
Barefoot and Pregnant  
  
...............................  
  
Remus' jaw dropped and he looked at Harry in disbelief. Not that he   
  
wasn't happy but .. it wasn't what he had expected to say the least! When he   
  
found his voice he asked, "What makes you say that?"   
  
A part of Remus hoped that Harry's words were right and that he was   
  
pregnant but another part hoped that he wasn't, hoped that the could spend   
  
his   
  
last year at Hogwarts as any other student would.   
  
Harry sighed and ran his hand through his raven bangs. "I've been   
  
feeling off recently, sick and bloated. I'm tired and I shift moods like you   
  
don't know. Hermione laughed and said I sound like a pregnant   
  
woman.....Madame Pomfrey thinks so too but shes still running tests." He   
  
finished and   
  
looked down at his hands.   
  
Remus wanted to give a loud whoop but instead he just drew Harry closer   
  
to him, "How do you feel about that? I mean, you and I spoke about it but   
  
you never said that you wanted to be pregnant." the werewolf said softly.   
  
"I..I'm not sure. I've always wanted a family but I'm still in   
  
school....I wanted to finish it and I wanted to take further studies." He   
  
breathed   
  
out a little shakily, "But when Pomfrey asked if I wanted an abortion I   
  
_hated_ the idea. This is _our_ child, if it's positive, and," He sighed   
  
again   
  
and looked at Remus, his eyes stinging a little, "This kind of thing   
  
doesn't generally happen in the muggle world...I think I'm still in shock,   
  
look."   
  
He raised his hand to about eye level and you could clearly see it was   
  
shaking slightly. "I'm not sure if it's happy shaking or a little   
  
frightened shaking."   
  
Remus smiled and took Harry's hand bringing it to his lips, "I think it   
  
may be a bit of both." The werewolf held the trembling hand in his, "If you   
  
are pregnant then we'll go through this together, you know that I'd never   
  
let anything hurt you, and I'll always be here for you."   
  
Harry smiled at him and stroked the velvet lips. "I know, I never   
  
doubted that. Just a little shocked is all. Can't say I saw it coming." He   
  
chuckled and rested his head against Remus's chest and pulled his mates hand   
  
to   
  
his stomach. He smirked up at him.   
  
"I could see you either wanted to cheer or dance when I told you." He   
  
raised his shirt a little and placed the werewolf's hand over his flat   
  
abdomen, his muscles trembling slightly as skin made contact with skin.   
  
"You could be a daddy finally." He said and smiled a little shakily at   
  
the man, his own mood picking up slightly.   
  
Remus smiled, "That's right, and if this is just a false alarm it is at   
  
least something to think about! So cheer up!" the werewolf pinched   
  
Harry's cheek as an old woman would do, "Where is my little Harry that is so   
  
energetic that he makes me feel old and tired?"   
  
"I think he's still uncouncious up in the Infirmary." Harry said with a   
  
chuckle and sat up a little straighter. " For once you can be the young   
  
one, I'm just nackered." He said and stifled a yawn.   
  
"Moony's going to have to resrtict play fighting with Shadow mind if I   
  
am you know, could hurt it." He said and looked up at his werewolf with a   
  
grin, "Your going to have to behave yourself too."   
  
Remus grinned innocently, looking like a child who had just lied to his   
  
mum about stealing a cookie, "Who me?" the werewolf said pointing a finger   
  
at himself.   
  
Harry looked at Remus pointedly, "Yes you!" The werewolf chuckled and   
  
hurrieldy brought Harry into his arms for a kiss before whispering,   
  
"Now you are being too cautious."   
  
Harry laughed by breathing out of his nose and smiled. "Well my final   
  
test is in quarter of an hour, want to tag along to the infirmary?" He said   
  
as he stood, reaching his hand out for Remus to take.   
  
The werewolf smiled, "Of course I'll tag along, but I don't think   
  
students would react nicely to seeing us walk down the hall hand-in-hand." he   
  
winked at Harry and opened the door of the Lair giving a bow, "After you."   
  
"Thank you kind sir" Harry said with a little bow and chuckled at   
  
Remus's raised eyebrow. They strolled to the Infirmary until finally they were   
  
inside the white confines of the room.   
  
Harry's stomach was flipping uncomfortable and he resisted the urge to   
  
gulp. He clenched and unclenched his hands nervously whilst taking deep   
  
breathes and finally he went to find the aged Nurse. She was already preparing   
  
the test behind a curtain and she smiled at him reassuringly.   
  
"Big one now Potter." She said softly and with a quick glance at Remus   
  
Harry sat on the bed and pulled his shirt up high enough to show his stomach.   
  
Madame Pomfrey drew intricate patterns on Harry's stomach with her wand   
  
while muttering some unknown charm. Within a few seconds she pulled   
  
back shaking her head, "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, it was a false alarm."   
  
Harry closed his eyes and breathed out shakily. He wanted to smile but   
  
wasn't sure how Remus would take it. He did want kids, and He wanted   
  
Remus's kids so much.....but not just yet, it was a little early. They weren't   
  
even married yet.   
  
He opened his eyes again and pulled his shirt back down. "Thank you   
  
ma'am." He said with a nod and with a pat on his shoulder she left the two men   
  
alone. Harry turned to his mate.   
  
"How are you?" He asked.   
  
Remus smiled, "I was about to ask you the same thing." When Harry   
  
looked at Remus pointedly the werewolf grinned, "I'm fine, a little disappointed,   
  
but it's too early for children." he said voicing Harry's thoughts.   
  
Harry let out the breathe he'd been holding and walked over to the   
  
other man. He nodded and kissed him gently. "I will give you children one day   
  
Remus, I promise." He grasped the mans hands tightly and smiled at him.   
  
"I totally symphathise with girls now though, next time one of my   
  
friends has a pregnancy scare I'm going to be there for them." He chuckled and   
  
looked back up at the wonderful man that was his mate.   
  
"So, back to the lair? Do I get to milk this for its worth as, you   
  
know, I did have the scare of my life today?" He said and that familiar smirk   
  
was returning to his face.   
  
Remus rolled his eyes but put his arm around Harry's waist, "Heeee'sss   
  
back." he said to himself but saying it so Harry would hear.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry and Hermione were currently curled up on the Lair's sofa reading   
  
work for advanced potions. Ron hadn't made it into the class and when he had   
  
History of Magic, Harry and Hermione had a free period. Remus was   
  
teaching his last lesson of the day.   
  
"I had a pregnacy scare the other day." Harry said to her and didn't   
  
even look away from his page even when he heard Hermione's gasp.   
  
"Harry! Oh my god are you ok?" She asked and began to fuss over him. He   
  
whapped her hand away with a smile.   
  
"I'm fine, I just got a little shaken up was all. I'm not entirely sure   
  
I would've made a good mother anyways." Hermione scowled at him and   
  
crossed her arms.   
  
"Harry, whilst I am glad you are not pregnant _just_ yet I will not   
  
have you putting yourself down. You would've made a fine mother and listening to   
  
myself I've just realised how odd this conversation is." She finished   
  
with a smirk and Harry laughed. "Well at least you can understand my point of   
  
view now anyways."   
  
"Mmhmm...But it's kind of nice though when I think about it. Scary, but   
  
nice."   
  
Hermione smiled at her friend and shook her head, "What did Remus say?"   
  
this intrigued the Gryffindor to no end. She had read about male pregnancies   
  
but she had never dreamed that Harry and Remus would even think about   
  
having children the old fashioned way.   
  
"He said it was too early for children anyway but I think he was a   
  
little dissapointed....to be honset I think a part of me is too." He smiled at   
  
Hermione and she returned the gesture. "But still, glad I have a little   
  
time left before I start saving up for a kid's university funds. Kinda want   
  
to get there myself first." He smirked.   
  
Hermione laughed, "Yes I suppose it would be nice to get through." she   
  
scribbled something down on her parchment and then looked back up at   
  
Harry, "So what are you going to do? Work in the ministry representing magical   
  
creatures or become an auror?"   
  
"I've already sent off to Glastonbury University to study Magical law   
  
and Wizard Humanitarian rights. Don't tell Remus yet 'cause I want to see   
  
if I get in first but I'm hoping to work on Werewolf legalisation rights."   
  
He said and Hermione nearly squeled.   
  
"I've sent off to Glastonbury too, different course but still. Oh Remus   
  
is going to love this." She said.   
  
Both students jumped when they heard Remus' voice, "Exactly what am I   
  
going to love?" At the look on Harry and Hermione's face he held up his hand,   
  
"Forget I asked." He smiled and flopped down in his chair by the fire.   
  
Harry grinned and clamboured over to his mate whislt Hermione simply   
  
smiled innocently.   
  
"We were just discussing what we're going to do after Hogwarts. I've   
  
personally sent off to Glastonbury University, Oxford but the Wizard   
  
college, Edinburugh and even Salem College." SHe rambled on and Harry   
  
laughed lightly at her enthusiasm.   
  
"Well I've only applied to Glastonbury so far as it has a Apparating   
  
area for students further away. That means I can still live here with you   
  
lover." He said and kissed Remus, ignoring Hermione's giggle.   
  
Remus smiled at his mate, "Darn, and here I was hoping that I'd be able   
  
to keep you barefoot and pregnant!" he winked teasingly and gave Harry a   
  
light squeeze.   
  
Hermione laughed and Harry whapped him on the arm playfully with a grin   
  
on his face. "Not funny Moony." He said chuckling lightly then stood up.   
  
"Anyone want some tea? I was just about to make myself some." Hermione   
  
nodded and Remus gave a little wave Harry took as a yes. He left to go   
  
make the brew.   
  
When Harry left silence invaded the room until Remus finally looked   
  
over at Hermione, "So, what do you plan on doing once you leave   
  
college?"   
  
Hermione seemed delighted to be in this subject and started talking   
  
about carrying S.P.E.W further.   
  
"...and of course I might have to take Wizarding Humanitarion Rights so   
  
I might be in the same class as Ha...a friend that I know from   
  
Durmstrang." She said quickly, hoping that Remus wouldn't notice her   
  
slip up.   
  
Remus nodded his head but hadn't heard a word that the girl had said.   
  
"That's great, Hermione, I'm going to go see if I can't help Harry with   
  
the tea." the werewolf smiled and left the room bursting into the   
  
kitchen   
  
where Harry was fixing the tea.   
  
The werewolf went over and wrapped his arms around his mate, pulling   
  
his body up against his and sighing, "I'm tired and listening to   
  
Hermione   
  
is wearing me out!"   
  
Harry gasped then laughed out loud. "Remus! She's just as bad as you   
  
were when you were her age." Harry turned in his arms and kissed him   
  
lightly. "If you're tired go to bed, I'll bring you some tea up or at   
  
least nap down   
  
here with me and Hermione, we're doing some homework so we're not   
  
exactly   
  
being loud."   
  
Remus shook his head, "No thank you! I'm afraid she'll start up another   
  
conversation. I'm going to go to bed." The werewolf lowered his head   
  
and placed his lips softly on his mates drawing him into a slow and   
  
passion-filled kiss, "Good night." Remus said over his shoulder as he   
  
left the kitchen and walked up the stairs to their bedroom.   
  
Harry suddenly found himself wanting to follow his lover and bit his   
  
lip in indescision. He turned from the door leading to the living area   
  
then to   
  
the one leading to the bedroom. Sighing he walked into the living room   
  
to   
  
find Hermione grinning.   
  
"Whenever you guys go off alone together I always get the feeling I've   
  
overstayed my welcome." She said smugly and before Harry could protest   
  
she patted him on the shoulder and smiled.   
  
"Catch you later." She smirked and left. Harry stood stunned for a   
  
moment then smiled and charged up the stairs 3 steps at a time.   
  
Remus was just pulling back the covers when Harry came bounding into   
  
the room, and he grinned, "Tea over so soon?" he asked quirking an   
  
eyebrow.   
  
Harry grinned and walked quickly over to the man, throwing his hands   
  
around his neck and kissed him passionately.   
  
"We didn't have tea in the end." He said with a smirk and leant in to   
  
kiss him again.   
  
The werewolf put his hand to his chest, "You mean you'd rather have   
  
_me_ than a cup of tea." The blonde batted his eyelashes, "I'm   
  
flattered."   
  
he laughed and pulled Harry to him in another kiss much more passionate   
  
than the one in the kitchen.   
  
Harry pulled back and smiled, his eyes falling to half mast as he   
  
watched his lover. "Have I told you I love you today?" He asked and   
  
rested his   
  
arms around the older man's neck.   
  
Remus smiled cheekily, "No, and I would much rather you _show_ me." he   
  
said placing a nibbling kiss on Harry's neck, "I'll even be the woman!"   
  
Harry grinned predatarily and growled slightly. "How do you want it   
  
then? Wild Cat or cutsie kitten?" He purred out as he returned the   
  
favour to   
  
Remus's neck as the man had done to him.   
  
The werewolf laughed and murmered, "Wildcat." As soon as the word had   
  
passed his lips Harry practically tossed him down on the bed, causing   
  
Remus to yelp in laughter.   
  
Harry grinned in a lop sided way that showed one of his kanines and he   
  
prowled up Remus's body in a manner reminiscent to Shadow, his back   
  
arching down slightly as he settled his knees either side of Remus's   
  
hips,   
  
hands splayed each side of his head and watched the werewolf through a   
  
hanging   
  
black fringe, green eyes glittering.   
  
Moony answered with a lust-filled growl and he rose up to capture   
  
Harry's lips in a kiss, only to be pushed back down by Harry who shook   
  
his head and   
  
began placing soft kisses down Remus' bare chest, causing him to   
  
whimper,   
  
acheing for those lips to be on his.   
  
Harry purred again causing the vibrations to hum against Remus's body   
  
and he took wicked pleasure out of the moan he extracted from Remus.   
  
"Haven't done it in this way for a while," He whispred huskily into   
  
Remus's ear, "We'd better make up for lost time."   
  
~*~   
  
Remus lay cuddled up to a very smug looking Harry. The werewolf just   
  
panted for breath and smiled placing a kiss on Harry's cheek. "Love you."   
  
he said softly.   
  
Harry looked down at his spouse and stroked a finger down his cheek.   
  
"Love you too." He then rolled over onto his stomach to watch Remus by   
  
his side.   
  
"I swear this just keeps getting better and better. You're going to run   
  
me out one day...or crack me so that the next time I have a DADA lesson   
  
I'll throw caution to the wind and shag you right there...I actually   
  
think Lavender might like that." And that wicked smug grin came back to   
  
his face.   
  
The werewolf wrinkled his nose, "Ew! If you ever have the urge to shag me   
  
in-class please be sure to come by and do it while I'm teaching my first   
  
years!" Remus said with a snort, still trying to place some part of his lips   
  
on Harry's body.   
  
Harry laughed and wiggled out of reach. "Well I must say that would be a   
  
unique way of recieving sex ed...But I may take you up on that." He grinned   
  
and prowled back over to his lover with a mischevious glint in his eye.   
  
"Never give a Potter risky ideas...he may take you up on it." He purred.   
  
Remus smiled appreciatively at his lover, "That's what I was counting on."   
  
Harry gave a moan and pounced on his mate. It only took a few minutes before   
  
the room was filled with pleasurable sounds and a constant knocking of   
  
headboard against wall resounded throughout the halls.   
  
~*~   
  
".....Leprechans are believed lucky in....." Remus's voice filled the room   
  
but Harry was barely taking it in at all as he lay leant on his arm watching   
  
Remus with a serene smile. The night before and even this morning they had   
  
continued to make love over and over until finally Harry felt as though he   
  
was on a drug, sated and a little drowsy.   
  
Hermione looked at Harry, smirked, then nudged Ron, pointing at Harry   
  
causing the red head to snort with muffled laughter. He quickly wrote down a   
  
message on a piece of parchment and lobbed it at Harry's head making a   
  
direct hit and jerking Harry out of his erotic daydreams.   
  
He scowled at a grinning Ron then opened the parchment. He tried to frown   
  
but the smile on his face broke the effect.   
  
*"I'm giving you another 5 seconds before you jump Lupin and have your   
  
wicked way with him. Stop being so obvious man!"*   
  
Harry poked his tongue out at the other boy and flipped him off.   
  
Remus didn't miss this small message between Harry and Ron and instead of   
  
calling them down he let it slide, remembering his own days as a student.   
  
The werewolf could feel the rise in Harry's emotions and could guess exactly   
  
what it was that Harry was day dreaming about. However, he couldn't think on   
  
it long or he would get flushed, and that would be awkward in a room full of   
  
seventh years.   
  
"Now that you know the backgrounds of leprechans I have something for you."   
  
he said walking over to his desk and extracting a small glass cage which   
  
held a pouting leprechan. "This class, is a real leprechan, and although   
  
they do have 'gold at the end of the rainbow' leprechans are very   
  
mischievious and love playing jokes on wanderers or people traveling by, so   
  
never trust them." he took a breath, "The only way to get past a leprechan   
  
is by answering his riddle, and then you must give him one back that he   
  
cannot answer so always choose your words correctly." he said with a smile.   
  
("Like Bilbo with Gollum in The Hobbit.") Harry thought...then noticied half   
  
the class looking at him and jerked his head off his hand.   
  
"Did I say that out loud?" He asked as a faint blush tainted his cheeks. He   
  
cringed and turned to Remus. "Sorry."   
  
Remus coughed to cover his laugh and then said, "Now we are going to see how   
  
the leprechan and I fair against each other." The werewolf waved his wand   
  
and suddenly the windows became shuttered and the door disappeared from the   
  
room, "Don't want him to escape." He said while opening the door to the   
  
leprechan's cage. The short creature immediately sprung up to stand on top   
  
of the cage, "Pass here you'll not, till you've guess on the dot." the   
  
little thing cleared his throat and then stated his riddle, "Something that   
  
runs but never stops, it never gets tired nor walks. It's not a river it's   
  
not a flow, if u walk into it you might just get swallowed."   
  
The werewolf put a finger to his lips and tapped them softly, mumbling to   
  
himself, "Runs .. doesn't walk .. swallowed." He hummed for the moment while   
  
the leprechan sat looking very smug over his riddle. However, as soon as   
  
Remus eyes flickered to Harry it struck him, "Shadow,"   
  
At hearing his nickname Harry quirked an eyebrow at Remus but the man was   
  
looking at the sputtering leprechan, "Oh alright, now give me _your_   
  
riddle!"   
  
"I have many feathers to help me fly. I have a body and head, but I'm not   
  
alive. It is your strength which determines how far I go. You can hold me in   
  
your hand, but I'm never thrown. What am I?"   
  
The small creature sat for a moment before snapping his fingers, "You are a   
  
birdie or otherwise known as a shuttlecock."   
  
Remus' face broke out into a large grin, "Wrong. Arrow is the correct   
  
answer." The Leprechan stopmed his foot in anger while Remus picked him up   
  
and placed him back inside of the small glass cage. A tinkling bell sounded   
  
and Remus waved his wand, making the windows un-shutter and the door   
  
reappaer, "I want twelve inches on Leprechans and I want you to write a   
  
riddle of your own." A shuffle was heard through the room as the students   
  
stuffed their books and parchment back into their bags. Remus turned his   
  
back to the class and placed the leprechan under his desk while tidying his   
  
desk.   
  
Harry was grinning from ear to ear whilst Ron was groaning slightly from the   
  
homework.   
  
"That was really clever Professor." Hermione said as the three walked over   
  
to the desk, " but I think you're over-estimating Ron's abilitys here" she   
  
said with a smirk and Ron gave an indignant grunt and started a bicker with   
  
her, the two now arguing as they left the classroom empty save for Harry and   
  
Remus.   
  
"Ans she insists I only went for looks." Harry said with a wink and then   
  
made his way out of the class, stopping and turning with a grin, "And I   
  
think you owe me thanks at being your clue to the riddle." He blew him a   
  
over-exagerated kiss and made his way to the next class.   
  
Remus smiled and shook his head as he began preparing for his next class.   
  
("Merlin, I love him.")   
  
~*~   
  
Remus hurried to the Lair and rushed inside giving Harry a kiss on the   
  
cheek, "We are having a staff meeting so I'll be back later, why don't you   
  
go hang out with the Gryffindors?" The werewolf didn't wait for an answer   
  
but rushed off towards Dumbledore's office.   
  
Harry had a brief look of amused shock on his face and pretended to bumble   
  
slightly at the whirlwind that was his lover. "Hi, bye."   
  
Chuckling slightly and shaking his head he made a quick jog to the   
  
Gryffindor common room and found Hermione and Ron doing homework on the   
  
couch. Using his animagi qualitys he stealthly made his way to the back of   
  
the chair and then rolled over it, squashing his two friends and as they   
  
yelled said, "Whoops I seem to have tripped" In a mocking tone.   
  
The two Gryffindors shook their head at their friend and Ron smiled, "I'm   
  
surprised! I didn't know that you left the Lair once classes were over!"   
  
Harry rolled his eyes and chucked a pillow at Ron. "Too much sex wears you   
  
out." He said cheekily and both boys laughed when Hermione gasoed and   
  
whacked his arm. "Kidding kidding, he had a board meeting to attend."   
  
Ron seemed overly joyed by this as he instantly dropped his homework and   
  
started talking animatedly to Harry. Hermione seemed torn for a moment   
  
before giving up and joining in. They talked about everything from   
  
Voldermort's rather quiet year to S.P.E.W (Despite Ron's groans).   
  
~*~   
  
Meanwhile Filch was droning on about what students shouldn't be allowed to   
  
do. Remus sighed ("If he adds anything else to the list students won't be   
  
able to pee without his consent.")   
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly when Filch sat down, "Thank you Argus. Your   
  
suggestions will be thought upon by Minerva and myself." the old man cleared   
  
his throat, and forced a smile, "That'll be the ending of this meeting, you   
  
are all free to return to your chambers."   
  
Snape sneered and muttered, "Don't you mean student lovers." Causing Remus   
  
to glare in his direction.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry jumped when he heard the bang of the lair door and frowning went   
  
downstairs to find a seething Remus. He placed the book he had been reading   
  
down on the side and walked over to the pacing man, he had the feeling Remus   
  
hadn't realized he was back from the Gryffindor tower yet.   
  
"You alright?" He asked with his head cocked.   
  
Remus looked up in surprise, "Oh, I didn't know you were back." he said   
  
obviously avoiding Harry's question, "So, have fun with the gang?" he said   
  
while going over to sit in a chair, still holding a fire in his eyes and   
  
rapping his fingers over the arm of the chair.   
  
Harry rolled his eyes skyward and shook his head at the werewolf's blatant   
  
attempt to avoid the situation. With a small sigh he walked over and   
  
crouched in front of the man, resting his folded arms on Remus's knees.   
  
"So I take it I have to guess at what's happened....ok....World shoratge of   
  
tea suppplies? No, no then you'd be suicidal....Charles Dicken had been   
  
named a fraud? Come on Remus, whats wrong?"   
  
Remus smiled but it didn't quite reach his amber eyes. ("I'm going to be   
  
with Harry for a long time and I'll just have to get use to snide remarks.")   
  
he thought determinedly to himself, "It's nothing, Harry."   
  
Harry sighed with a small smile. "Yes how silly of me, it'll be to easy for   
  
you just to tell whats wrong...well if you're sure Remus but I am here to   
  
listen as well as...well other things." He said and traced a finger down   
  
Remus's cheek then stood staright.   
  
"Well, I have a certain werewolf's homework to do...if you change your mind   
  
at telling me though I'll be upstairs ok?" He smiled and placed a kiss on   
  
Remus's forehead then made his way back to the challenging homework.   
  
Remus smiled as he watched his mate leave the room and head up the stairs to   
  
their bedroom. However, the werewolf had no intention of telling Harry about   
  
Snape's comment. No use in getting Harry riled up over a stupid git's   
  
comment.   
  
With a yawn the werewolf climbed down into the floor with a groan and a   
  
creak of his bones. He grinned thinking about old age and what Harry would   
  
have to say about it. With a warm fuzziness spreading over his body Remus   
  
dozed off.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry looked down at the piece of parchment and nodded happily at it.   
  
Blowing the ink dry he left it on his desk and stood with a yawn and   
  
stretch. Noting Remus wasn't in bed he frowned slightly and made his way   
  
downstairs. The scene that was before him made him smile.   
  
Remus was curled up by the fire, deeply asleep and Harry sighed happily and   
  
shook his head once more. Picking up the sofa overthrow as he passed it he   
  
climbed down onto the floor and spooned behind the man from behind, throwing   
  
the sheet over them and nodded off.   
  
Hours later, with sunlight pouring into the room Remus groaned and tried to   
  
get up from the floor. "Oh boy, knew I shouldn't have laid down here!" he   
  
muttered, and moved his leg, sighing in frustration because it had fallen   
  
asleep. Remus nudged Harry, "Harry ... I can't get up!"   
  
Harry gave a jerked snuffled growl as he woke with an atomatic "I'm up." He   
  
blinked and a few moments later everything came into focus. He looked at   
  
Remus who was massaging his leg and decided to help but it caused Remus to   
  
yell. Harry sat back surpried.   
  
"Feels ticklish when you do that." Remus muttered and Harry watched him for   
  
a moment then grinned.   
  
"Now I want to touch it more." And poked his dead leg.   
  
Remus giggled, "Don't do that!" However this just gave Harry more reasons to   
  
tickle the leg that was quickly coming awake. The werewolf slapped at his   
  
mate, "Stop, stop, stop!!" he yelled as Harry's fingers moved up to his   
  
stomach, where he tickled with more vigor.   
  
Harry tickled him mercylessly then moved up and tickled under the man's chin   
  
before stopping and sitting back on his hunches he cocked his head, grinning   
  
madly.   
  
"Your leg awake yet?" He asked in mock concern and snorted when Remus   
  
slapped his arm playfully.   
  
The werewolf was still gasping for breath, "Yes it's awake and if you tickle   
  
me one more time it's no sex for a week and I mean it!" Remus said with the   
  
voice of a mother scolding a child. With a smile and a small grunt he   
  
managed to get off of the floor and then flop back down on the couch, "Ahhh,   
  
soft cushions to ease my achy bones."   
  
Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you, you can perform   
  
nearly every move in the Kama Sutra but when it comes to sleeping on the   
  
floor _then_ you get old and creaky." He chuckled as he stood, a click   
  
sounding in his knee as he did so. "You're one of a kind Remus Lupin."   
  
Harry stretched and smiled happily at the way Remus eyed his fkat stomach as   
  
the shirt rose a little. He out his arms back down by his sides and cocked   
  
his head at his lover.   
  
"Feeling less pissy from whatever caused you to go 'door slammy' yesterday?"   
  
He asked with a gentle smile.   
  
Remus laughed and shook his head, "Yes, I'm fine now, and I believe that I   
  
may be able to shut a door without slamming it now." the werewolf said with   
  
a grin that he kept reserved just for Harry.   
  
Harry grinned and then crawled over the sofa to sit behind the werewolf,   
  
Remus sat between Harry's tighs as Harry began to work out the knots around   
  
Remus's back and neck woth firm yet relaxing movements.   
  
"Can't have you going to class with stiff muscles." Harry stopped and   
  
re-thought over his sentance and both Remus and he looked at one another,   
  
then down at Remus's lap, then back at one another.   
  
"I can sort that out too if you like." Harry said as he continued with his   
  
ministrations.   
  
Remus groaned at the mere thought and brought his hand around Harry's neck   
  
drawing his face beside his so that he could place a soft kiss on the young   
  
animagus' ear, whispering softly, "I would very much like for you to 'sort   
  
it out'."   
  
Harry purred longingly and swung round so he stood before the man. He leant   
  
in and began to unbutton the werewolf's shirt. "Class is in half an   
  
hour....I think I can have you _sated_ by then."   
  
Standing straight he undressed himself fully and then removed the rest of   
  
Remus's clothes teasingly slow before settling back into his lap. He rocked   
  
against the man sensually but at the same time continued his massages of   
  
Remus's shoulders.   
  
"We've never tried sitting." Harry purred into the panting man's ear and the   
  
two were soon causing the sofa to shake considerably.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus hurriedly straightened his robes and ran to his classroom, he couldn't   
  
believe he and Harry had missed breakfast. ("However, what I got for   
  
breakfast was a whole lot better.") Remus thought with a wicked grin as he   
  
entered his classroom to his waiting first years.   
  
One of the girls giggled, "Where've you been Professor?"   
  
The Defense Against the Dark Arts professor groaned and turned to the chalk   
  
board, waving his wand as it filled with neat loopy writing, "Just copy   
  
these notes, please!" he said. This was the most annoying class he had and   
  
today wasn't to be an exception.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry walked into Charms a little later trying desperately to hide his limp   
  
and grin that kept threatining to break through. Hermione and Ron waved him   
  
over but Ron looked like he was struggling from breaking down in horrendous   
  
laughter which caused Harry to finally break out in a smirk.   
  
"Mr Potter," Sqeuked Professor Flitwick, " You're 5 minutes late." He looked   
  
at Harry in a slightly scolding manner but the man could never achieve what   
  
most teachers had managed to pull off.   
  
"Sorry Sir, I had a problem that needed seeing to but it's alright now." He   
  
said pleasently and winked at Ron when he turned to find his chair beside   
  
his two friends.   
  
The three Gryffindor's heard a nasty whisper from the Slytherin side of the   
  
room, "Fucking the werewolf probably." the voice said nastily, causing Ron   
  
and Hermione to cringe.   
  
Harry whipped his sharp cat gaze over to the slytherin side of the room and   
  
he actually growled, low and fierce as though he was actually currently in   
  
his Shadow form. He felt compeld to go over and demand fiercly who said that   
  
but the presence of the teacher held him back.   
  
He locked eyes with Draco, who was smiling smugly, causing him to sneer and   
  
gaze at Draco as though he was his next prey, ("A mere Ferret") the Shadow   
  
part of his brain hissed.   
  
Ron grabbed Harry and jerked him down into the seat beside of him, while   
  
Hermione kept a firm hand on his robes, "Chill out mate." Ron said quietly,   
  
"There will be more where that came from." he said with a sobering   
  
certainty.   
  
Harry looked at Ron and after a moment sighed unhappily. "Well they can keep   
  
them coming but that won't change anything. I love him, to hell with them."   
  
As he spat out the last word his hard gaze settled on the Blonde Slytherin   
  
which caused Shadow's hackles to raise within him.   
  
~*~   
  
When the students entered the Great Hall for lunch Remus was already seated   
  
at the Staff's Table and didn't miss the scowl that was written across his   
  
young lover's face. ("Wonder what that is about?") he said and shook his   
  
head, knowing how hard it was to not let a bad remark ruin your day.   
  
When Harry finally glanced up and met Remus' eyes the werewolf quirked Harry   
  
a smile but the Gryffindor only sighed and flopped down at the Gryffindor   
  
table.   
  
Harry felt exhausted from 'restraining' Shadow all lesson. He just wanted to   
  
return to the lair and crawl into the bed with Remus.   
  
*"Let me tear them!"* The cat within him hissed.   
  
("No Shadow, they aren't worth it.")   
  
*But the insulted my Mate, my Moony, my Giomananch.* Shadow growled.   
  
("And more will come but you have to control yourself, you're more then a   
  
mindless animal.") Harry thought as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. He   
  
waited but no more comments came from the panther.   
  
Remus watched Harry and could see the inner struggle literally, because   
  
Moony wanted to thwap his mate and tell him to settle down. With an inane   
  
smile Dumbledore whispered to Remus, "Sticks and stones, my boy, sticks and   
  
stones."   
  
The werewolf faked a smile and nodded ("Mental he is!").   
  
Harry attempted to continue with his meal but his acute hearing would pick   
  
up harsh whispers from the Slytherin table and his skin would crawl. ("Are   
  
they going on rumours or do they actually know?") He thought as he twitched   
  
slightly from annoyance as boastreus laughter came from the snake side of   
  
the room.   
  
Lunch passed and Harry, Ron and Hermione were walking through the halls.   
  
Harry knew instinctively that a group was following them and it didn't take   
  
much to guess who.   
  
"Oi! Potty, are you screwing the DADA teacher, what's his name...Oh yeah,   
  
Werewolf?" Draco's voice seeped into every crevious within Harry and Pansy's   
  
shriek grated at his insides. He felt Hermione's hand grab one of his arms   
  
and Ron's grab the other.   
  
("Ignore them, ignore them, ignore them, ignore them....") He thought   
  
breathing in deliberately.   
  
"Is it doggy style for you then?" Blaise barked and Draco slapped his arm in   
  
triumph as the two laughed loudly. "Hey hey Potter translate this for me."   
  
Draco made a howling noise and the other Slytherins laughed before joining   
  
in.   
  
Harry snarled and wrenched his arms free, stalking his way over to them and   
  
barely felt it when Ron ran in front of him and pushed back against his   
  
chest and Hermione pulled at the back of his robes. They succeded in keeping   
  
him where he was but Shadow was rising once more and Harry couldn't find an   
  
argument to keep him at bay...he didn't want to.   
  
From his office Moony could feel Shadow struggling to take over and rise   
  
over Harry, and Remus' eyes widened at the thought of an angry Panther   
  
roaming the school filled with students. Remus jumped up and considered   
  
leaving the room and finding Harry but he had a hunch that this was   
  
something that his presence wouldn't help. He looked at the classroom door   
  
beside of him .. Firenze!   
  
The werewolf walked into the room and smiled at the centaur, "Firenze you   
  
know of Harry and I's relationship." the centaur nodded with a smile, "Well   
  
I believe that at the moment he is in need of assistance but I have a   
  
feeling that I won't be much help if I show up. I was wondering if you could   
  
go?"   
  
The centaur smiled, "Of course, Remus, I'd be glad to. Back in a moment."   
  
the Divination teacher said his hooves clicking on the floor in the hallway   
  
as he walked at a leisurely pace to the fourth floor and the second   
  
corridor, "Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter." he said pleasantely, "I believe that   
  
classes our about to begin and I would hate for a Snake to get bitten."   
  
Firenze said in a strange voice.   
  
Draco's mouth went slack and he looked at his friends, after a moment the   
  
group of Slytherins scurried away leaving the Gryffindor Trio and Firenze   
  
behind, "Come on, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Remus has been worried about you."   
  
Harry could feel his eyes shifting back to their more natural state before   
  
he turned to the Centurian. Harry looked at his two friends who were   
  
watching him anxciously and then he sighed and nodded at the teacher,   
  
letting himself and his two friends be lead towards his lover.   
  
Remus was staring around Firenze's forest of a room when the door opened and   
  
the Gryffindor Trio came tramping in, the werewolf didn't rush to his mate's   
  
side but instead waited for Harry to come to him.   
  
Harry walked over to Remus, raised a hand to his cheek and stroked it before   
  
resting his head against Remus's shoulder with a tired growl. Shadow seemed   
  
to still be close to the surface.   
  
"I think the Slytherins know Lupin." Ron said looking at Harry   
  
symphatetically, said boy reaching an arm around Remus's waist and resting   
  
it there loosley.   
  
Remus smiled faintly, "I wonder who told them, " He coughed .. a cough that   
  
soundly oddly like 'Snape!'. The Gryffindor's and even Firenze smiled at the   
  
werewolf. "It really doesn't bother me, I had to put up with it when I was   
  
with Sirius so .. I'm used to it." he said with a shrug, but his mind   
  
calling him a liar and replaying the scene of the day before when he had   
  
slammed the door of the Lair because of Severus' comment.   
  
Harry gave a snuffle then pulled back to look up at Remus. "I usually can   
  
control myself...I, I just lost it." He said quietly and Hermione sighed.   
  
"They said some harsh things Harry, I think you had every reason to   
  
overreact." She said and Ron nodded. Harry looked at them then buried   
  
himself back into Remus's neck.   
  
"Still, I can do a little more damage then what they were expecting," He   
  
sighed again, "Shadow just _really_ took offense to any comments of Moony."   
  
Harry looked up at Remus and stroked his face again. Shadow purred within   
  
him.   
  
Moony answered with a low soothing growl and Remus placed a tender kiss on   
  
Harry's forehead, "I still have two classes to teach .. will you be   
  
alright?" he said with a quirked eyebrow.   
  
Harry nodded and Remus looked over at the other two Gryffindors with a wink,   
  
"Make sure he doesn't rip anybody to shreds, or something." he said placing   
  
a quick kiss on Harry's lips before leaving the room.   
  
Harry snorted as the three walked out of the room. "Easy for him to say." He   
  
mumbled.   
  
~*~   
  
Thankfully the Slytherins weren't in his next two lessons but he couldn't   
  
shake the feeling that even then there were people looking at him   
  
quizzically and seemed to want to ask him something but decided againt it in   
  
the end. Until Lavender walked over that is.   
  
"Harry...are you gay?" She asked, whispering for his benefit and scowling at   
  
any one trying to eaves drop. Harry started at the blunt question that he   
  
answered out of reflex.   
  
"Does it bother you?" He asked, maybe a little too sharply. Lavender smiled   
  
all the same.   
  
"No no, I like gay guys, better listeners." She grinned and Harry found it   
  
infectious and smiled back. "And...well, obviously the Slytherins are lying   
  
bastards but...are you with..are you with Professor Lupin?" She asked,   
  
cocking her head slightly and Harry could find no malice in either her voice   
  
or gaze.   
  
"Eh...." He didn't know what he was allowed to say but from his hesitance   
  
Lavender got her answer and she gave a tremendous grin which was followed by   
  
a blanch and a pout.   
  
"Dammit, why are all the best looking ones gay?" She asked and Harry   
  
laughed.   
  
"I think I'd like to hug you." He said thankfully and Lavender laughed   
  
whilst hugging him.   
  
"I think it's nice, kinda sweet, you two are very similar." Harry cocked his   
  
head in question and knowing that not everyone was going to be gits about   
  
his secret made it easier to ignore the passing glances. Lavender continued.   
  
"Well look at it this way, You're the boy who lives cursed life etc etc,   
  
he's a werewolf cursed life etc etc. Plus you two have this 'Do whats right'   
  
moral thing." She said with a vague flick of her hand and Hermione laughed   
  
beside them. Then Lavender seemed to consider something as Parvarti made her   
  
way towards them with a wave at her best friend.   
  
"You've seen him shirtless...you lucky little.." She pretended to frown at   
  
Harry and he laughed loudly.   
  
"And more." He teased and Hermione snorted into his shoulder while Lavender   
  
and Parvarti giggled. Then Harry remembered poor Ron and saw him looking a   
  
little uncomfortable. He shrugged at Harry.   
  
"Well it's not like I can join in, I like girls." He said apoligetically   
  
which sent all the girls and Harry into fits again as Ron blushed and   
  
laughed.   
  
~*~   
  
When Harry arrived at the Lair Remus was already there and rummaging through   
  
the cabinets, when he heard the door close he turned around and smiled,   
  
"Hey." he said before turning to the cabinet, closing the door and looking   
  
through another one, "Ah ha!" he said finally extracting a box of Bertie's   
  
Every Flavor Beans, "Knew they had to be here somewhere." he muttered.   
  
Harry blinked in disbelief then slapped his hand to his forehead and shook   
  
it with a chuckle. "And I thought I was supposed to be the immature one in   
  
the relationship." He said lightly and walked over to Remus, kissing him   
  
before deciding that he would rather deepen the kiss.   
  
Remus groaned loudly into Harry's mouth, but pulled away, "Well, somebody   
  
has to be the mature one in this relationship .." he popped a bean into his   
  
mouth, " and it's not going to be me!" he said with a smile before pulling   
  
Harry to him for another kiss.   
  
Harry laughed into the kiss then pulled back once more. He stroked Remus's   
  
clothed arm as he thought back over the events of the day.   
  
"The Gryffindor girls know about us...they insisted on girlie chats," He   
  
blushed and cringed a little," Which I actually thought was kind of fun.   
  
Lavender said she likes us together because we're very similar."   
  
"Well then, they must think we are just cute." he said holding his hand out   
  
in a girlish manner, while Harry rolled his eyes. Remus laughed and popped   
  
in another bean, hurriedly coughing, his nose wrinkling in the nasty taste   
  
of the bean, "Ew, hair flavor."   
  
Harry scrunched up his nose. "Eww" he muttered. He then bumped his head   
  
under Remus's chin happily and hummed contently. "Do you mind every one   
  
knowing you have a "twinky"?" Harry smirked. It was a comment Parvarti had   
  
made at him earlier and he found it awfully weird.   
  
Remus spluttered on the bean he had been eating and looked at Harry wildly,   
  
"I have a what?!"   
  
Harry laughed at Remus's reaction and smirked. "A twinky, boy toy or   
  
whatever you want to call it. Do you mind that people know? Because whilst   
  
I'm gettin a few harsh comments from Homophobeic pricks I'm a hero amongst   
  
women. Something to do with 'bagging the hottest teacher around'."   
  
The werewolf laughed and preened, "Aahh yes, how does it feel knowing that   
  
you are dating Hogwarts Finest?" he said winking at Harry teasingly.   
  
Harry looked thoughful for a moment then smiled. "Pretty good." He said then   
  
leant in for a deep kiss, arms around Remus's neck as the werewolf's arms   
  
slipped round his slim waist.   
  
He was just pressing himself when he heard a happy gasp from the door.   
  
Pulling back he saw Lavender with a wicked grin.   
  
"Er...you forgot your homework that we were all doing and Hermione sent me   
  
over. She was grinning and I wasn't sure why but I think I do now." She   
  
finished with a wink. Harry chuckled and extracted himself from his lover to   
  
retrieve the papers.   
  
"How you doing Professor?" Lavender called.   
  
Remus suddenly became shy and awkward and managed to squeak out a fine while   
  
Harry took the papers from the girl's hand, "I guess Hermione gave you the   
  
password?" Harry said.   
  
Lavender nodded, "Weird password .. Screw .." she giggled then, "but I can   
  
see how the two of you would remember it."   
  
Harry gave a shocked bark of a laugh and whapped her arm gently causing the   
  
girl to laugh. "Lavender Brown go wash your mouth out with soap." He pushed   
  
her smiling towards the door and she waved a happy goodbye to the two then   
  
left. Harry turned back to the blushing Remus and giggled a little.   
  
"Well shes a bundle of fun...where were we?" He purred with a lust filled   
  
look at his still red lover.   
  
Shy Remus had taken over and he shook his head, "That was embarrassing." he   
  
said while Harry growled kissing his neck in the most slow and gentle way   
  
that he knew. With this encouraging it didn't take but a few seconds for   
  
Remus to get back into the swing of things and he lovingly, but still rather   
  
shyly wrapped his arms around Harry's waist again.   
  
Harry pulled back enough to look into the amber eyes and he stroked Remus's   
  
face and neck sensually. "Oh I don't know, something about being caught has   
  
got me feeling rather...raunchy." He growled lightly as he nibbled Remus's   
  
ear lightly. He ran his hands down both sides of Remus's body slowly, in a   
  
fluid motion and down with it came Remus's teaching cloak. It pooled around   
  
their feet and Harry's eyes seemed to brighten animalistically.   
  
Remus licked his lips at the look in Harry's eyes and lowered his head to   
  
Harry's mouth, ravishing the velvety lips that let moans slip past, sending   
  
shivers down Remus' spine. The werewolf ran his hand up inside Harry's shirt   
  
feeling Harry shiver at the touch of his cool hands on his hot skin.   
  
Harry scratched his nails down Remus's back and pulled back long anough to   
  
pant out "Bed...Now." In a frantic mess the two made their way to the   
  
bedroom, clothes discarded on their travels and Harry gave a little jump,   
  
wrapping his legs around Remus's waist as they were still standing and   
  
groaned when Remus backed him into the bedroom wall.   
  
The werewolf's heart pounded in his ears as he darted his tongue into   
  
Harry's mouth, moaning when his mate's tongue rose up to caress and dance   
  
with his own. Remus mind was a muddle of thoughts as he ran his hands up   
  
Harry's body, and groaned when Harry ground his hips against Remus'. The man   
  
panted and placed frantic kisses down Harry's neck and chest.   
  
Harry threw his head back and didn't even feel it when his head collided   
  
with the wall, the ecstasy coursing through him acting as a pain killer. He   
  
tightened his legs around Remus's waist and groaned happily, the tremours   
  
beginning to consume his body.   
  
~*~   
  
Seamus stood nervously outside of the door to the Lair. He really should   
  
apologize to Harry and Remus to what he had done and let them know that it   
  
wouldn't happen again. He muttered the password and poked his head inside,   
  
raising an eyebrow at the empty common room. The Gryffindor walked further   
  
into the Lair, puzzled at the trail of clothes he was following. When he   
  
heard obvious cries of esctasy coming from their bedroom nothing could stop   
  
him from looking in through the crack. Seamus' breath quickened at the site   
  
of Harry, head thrown back in obvious bliss as Remus pounded into the Boy   
  
Who Lived.   
  
A warning bell went off in Seamus mind when the two men cried out for each   
  
other and slumped against the wall. He left quickly and raced back to the   
  
Gryffindor tower, feeling that his pants were too tight.   
  
Harry slide down the wall and pulled Remus with him as they both panted   
  
through tremendous smiles. Harry hummed happily and kissed the werewolf   
  
lazily as he slowly came back from his euphoria. Half way through the kiss   
  
his newly sensitive feline nose picked up a vaguely familiar faint scent and   
  
he pulled back, frowning a little in confusion.   
  
"You smell that?" He asked and sniffed again.   
  
Remus found it hard to smell anything with the scent of his mate filling his   
  
senses. They had never made love so fast, so needy, and so passion-filled,   
  
and it excited the werewolf even further, but Harry was still looking at him   
  
questiongly. The werewolf concentrated on something besides his mate and   
  
sniffed the air lightly, growling immediatly .. he could pick that scent up   
  
inside of a cologne store. "Seamus." he growled low in his throat.   
  
But to both their surprises Harry didn't grow upset or panic.....he laughed,   
  
he laughed loudly startling Remus.   
  
"Well I think he's got the message now." He managed inbetween laughs, "I   
  
told him, I told him I loved someone else, something tells me he won't   
  
forget in a hurry....not with your delicious body as evidence." He purred   
  
contently as he wiped the last remains of laughter tears, chuckling every   
  
now and again.   
  
He smiled at Remus and then gave him half mast lust filled look. "We got   
  
caught again...Wanna have another go?" He growled intimately into Remus's   
  
ear and nipped at his earlobe, "I don't think we've ever gone that wild   
  
before...it's kind of addictive."   
  
Remus smiled but whispered into Harry's ear, "You're going to be the end of   
  
me." he said teasingly placing a slow sweet kiss on the tender spot on the   
  
tender side of Harry's neck. Remus always had a slightly achy and tired   
  
feeling following him around because of the moon, but when he was with Harry   
  
.. like this .. he felt like he was on a suger rush.   
  
Harry closed his eyes at the sensation but thoughts were circling round and   
  
round in his head. He opened his eyes and looked at Remus in an almost   
  
solemn manner. Pushing the bangs out of Remus's face he looked at him   
  
intently.   
  
"Will I?" He whispered and his voice seemed so small.   
  
The werewolf shook his head and rested his forehead against Harry's,"No, you   
  
won't. Old age will be my demise." he shifted, "I can feel it in this   
  
awkward position we are in." he said with a teasing smile.   
  
Harry felt a light chuckle come to him and giving Remus one more kiss he   
  
stood and offered a hand up to the man. "Well I can hardly say I'm   
  
surprised, that was one hell of position." He said as he leant against the   
  
wall as he found his legs were still trembling slightly.   
  
Remus shook his head, "Wimp." he said taking Harry in his arms and carrying   
  
him over the bed, laying him gently down and climbing up beside him, placing   
  
a kiss on his mate's shoulder.   
  
Harry closed his eyes and smiled happily. He opened them again and looked at   
  
his mate. " So I think it's down to you to see what Seamus wanted love...he   
  
doesn't fancy you, might be safer."   
  
Harry fought to laugh as Remus scowled and he rubbed his hand over the   
  
porcelian cheek. "Come on love, you've already traumatised him, might as   
  
well see what he wanted."   
  
Remus shook his head, "I can't stand to smell the twirps scent I don't think   
  
I can go talk to him about what he saw or about what he wanted!" The   
  
werewolf said, a stubborness filling his voice as he continued to kiss   
  
Harry's shoulder.   
  
Harry laughed as he rolled his eyes. Sometimes Harry felt the older out of   
  
the toy when Remus got like this. "Well I highly doubt you wanted me to go   
  
see him...at least ask him casually after class. I like to know why people   
  
see it fit to barge into our lair and becoming vouyerisic on us."   
  
The werewolf sighed still obviously pouting, "First thing on my to-do list   
  
tomorrow is to change the password .. screw is obviously not a very good one   
  
anymore, and I just can't .. won't go talk to him nor ask him_casually_after   
  
class!" Remus said trying not to snap at his mate, "So any ideas for a   
  
password?"   
  
Harry sighed and nodded reluctantly in acceptance to Remus's stubborness. "   
  
How about you think of something? You have a wider vocabulary, pick   
  
something hard, maybe latin." He said as he stood and threw on some slacks.   
  
He hummed lightly to himself as he traipsed out of the room to the kitchen,   
  
an old folk lore song that had been stuck in his head a while.   
  
"Home is behind, the World ahead, and there are many paths to tread..."   
  
He reached up to retrieve a cup to make a relaxing herbal tea as he   
  
continued in his deep soothing voice, to relax himself.   
  
"Through shadow, cloud and mist..."   
  
Remus put on a pair of pajama bottoms and walked to the kitchen following   
  
Harry and grinning slightly at the trail of clothing that scattered the   
  
Lair, "I don't remember taking any of these things off." he mumbled as he   
  
reached up in the cabinet beside of Harry pulling down a pack of instant   
  
coffee.   
  
Harry grinned at his lover as he continued with his song in the same ancient   
  
voice.   
  
"Et Earello Endorenna Utulien. Simone Maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn   
  
Ambar-metta."   
  
He hummed the rest of the tune as he made the honey tea.   
  
"I would say that the song is beautiful but I have no idea what you are   
  
saying." Remus said with a smile while pouring boiling water into a cup that   
  
had the instant coffee resting at the bottom. He took a sip of the coffee   
  
and sighed before taking his wand and going over the Lair door, "Might as   
  
well do this now." he muttered.   
  
Remus whispered an incantation and tapped the door with his wand, "Coelia."   
  
he said simply. "There now, the new password is Coelia, easy enough to   
  
remember don't you think?"   
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Nice and simple. And as for the song I was singin   
  
it's in an ancienct language..I think It basically means 'Out of the Great   
  
Sea to Middle-Earth I am come..'er then I think it's 'In this Place will I   
  
abide, and my Heirs, unto the ending of the world.' Something like that"   
  
The werewolf's brows rose, "Weeeellll .. that's always good to know." he   
  
said sitting down in his chair by the fire as he took a gulp of the black   
  
coffee, he looked over to his mate and patted his lap with a grin.   
  
Harry smiled and walked over where he settled into Remus's lap, his legs   
  
tucked around them in a feline manner. He sipped his drink happily and   
  
inhaled the sweet smell. "Mock all you like Remus but I like it, makes me   
  
feel more...I don't know, Wizardy I suppose."   
  
Remus didn't say anything he just let one of his golden eyebrows arch up, he   
  
smiled at his mate and gave him a kiss tasting the tea on his love's lips.   
  
Harry pulled back and stuck out his tongue, "Yuck! You taste like that nasty   
  
old black coffee."   
  
The werewolf grinned and took another large gulp of his coffee.   
  
...................................  
  
Written by: Heather (Remus) and Callie (Harry) 


	11. Howler From Hades

.:. Chapter Eleven .:.  
  
Notes: Sorry for the wait guys! Things have gotten busy for us, but here you go and we hope you enjoy! Thank you so very much for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated!  
  
..............................  
  
Howler From Hades  
  
..............................  
  
Harry wrote long elegant letters in the Diary he'd started a while back, the beautiful poems and memoirs flourishing from his mind onto the paper like trickling water.   
  
He'd come to the conclusion that were he ever to become pregnant that he would one day like the child to read about the beginnings of its fathers' love.   
  
Remus walked into the Lair coming from his last class and spotted Harry writing in his diary. The werewolf smiled and put down his worn briefcase, taking his place by the fire, "My dear have you noted that it's a month till Christmas?"   
  
Harry looked up at Remus quickly and a gleam came to his eye. "What you got me?" he joked and then placing the book down he walked over to his werewolf and kissed him.   
  
It had been a fair few weeks and nearly everyone knew about the Professors and Harry's relationship. The Gryffindors were amazing about it, even the other DA members (although Cho seemed a little confused). The Slytherins made it hard sometimes but in the end some friend would come along and defend him.   
  
Remus eagerly kissed Harry back, "And how was your day?" the blonde said leading over to his chair and sitting down, taking his mate in his lap.   
  
Harry hummed as he thought back over the days events and ticked them off on his finger.   
  
"I had Seamus come and tell me he understood why I was with you, I had Lavender offer a threesome, I had Malfoy make some snide comment in which _every_ female I know immediately jumped up and defended me and I had Dean ask if older men are better..."   
  
The werewolf laughed and kissed his mate's forehead, "And are we?" His amber eyes twinkled at the question.   
  
Harry grinned cheekily and leaned in to purr into Remus' ear. "Like a fine wine you men get better with age...Of course I am biased with you as my only sample but…you're good."   
  
Remus batted his eyelashes like a woman and gave a giggle, "Stop your making me blush." He dodged Harry's playful slap and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist and pulled him down into his lap for a ravishing kiss.   
  
Harry hummed against the velvet lips and deepened the kiss with a teasing tongue against Remus' lips. He then pulled back with a wicked grin. "So what's your lucky number? I mean I know there was Sirius and then there's me...just us two?"   
  
"I don't know what kind of person you think I am, Mr. Potter," Remus said with a cheeky grin, "But I don't kiss and tell…unless it's a really good one," he added with a sly grin.   
  
Harry smiled and breathed out through his nose in a laugh. "Do you talk about me then?" He smirked and then winked cheekily at the man.   
  
Remus laughed but shook his head, "Yes, Albus loves to hear every detail of how I make you scream and moan." The werewolf winked and lovingly placed a hot sensual kiss on Harry's neck.   
  
Harry laughed which soon turned into a moan at the sensation. He'd never grow tired of this.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry flicked through the calendar to check for the next New Moon. This was when Remus was at his prime, the Full Moon further then usual on the cycle and he marked it down in his diary to remember.   
  
Harry had been looking up Werewolf mating bonds and had discovered that the few Wolves who had married in the past performed two ceremonies. The first was a ritual between the Wolf and his or her mate, no witnesses and was something very silmilar to a Wiccan handfasting. Unlike a Wiccan handfasting which was only meant for a year and a day or for as long as love lasts, the Werewolf handfasting was an eternity thing, forever bound and unbreakable.   
  
The other ceremony was a simple wedding, with guests and a priest as usual. Harry and Remus planned on an outdoor wedding, sometime after Christmas. The usual robes and such were used, rings which they already had and bestmen, brides, the whole common occurances. He'd settled for a more Celtic wedding, the music with panpipes and violins etc.   
  
Harry had asked Ron to be on his side at the wedding, although he wasn't quite sure what Ron was supposed to be, as he wasn't entirely sure if there was a 'bride' at a male/male wedding.   
  
Remus smiled as Harry flipped through the calendar; the werewolf didn't have to ask what his mate was looking for because this was something that Harry always did a week before the full moon. The werewolf was anxious for the wedding, to make Harry legally his, but what he was really waiting for was the handfasting, just the two of them, locking their souls together for eternity. This was something that he and Sirius had never had time to do with Sirius being put in Azkaban and then on the run all of the time.   
  
Harry finished with marking off the important details and smiled up at Remus as the other man stood and settled beside him. He stroked a hand through the light brown hair and pecked a kiss onto the Roman nose of Remus.   
  
"Well I think I have most of it," he said quite happily and closed the Diary in his lap, looking down at it with a grin, " I just need to find the incantation for a handfasting but I know where to get it from so it's no big problem."   
  
Remus smiled happily, "Good. I would stay but I have shopping to do." He smiled, and simply said, "Christmas."   
  
The werewolf rose and placed a kiss on Harry's cheek, "I'll be back in a while," he said with a smile and waved his wand, changing into muggle clothing. Remus looked absolutely ravishing in a pair of khaki pants, and a burgandy pullover hoodie.   
  
Harry smiled widely and resisted simply taking Remus where he stood. "Okay," he said, his voice coming out a little huskier then he wanted it and Remus gave him a cheeky wink. The man then left leaving Harry to go back over the Handfasting instructions.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus walked through Muggle London his eyes gazing idly over the shops, he knew what he was looking for, and it had to be just right. The werewolf became slightly self-conscious with the way women, and some men seemed to let their eyes roam freely over him.   
  
When the man's shopping was done he returned to the Lair burden down with packages. "Don't even think about it Harry," he said when he entered the Lair's Common Room. His mate winked at him mischeiviously and Remus went to stow away the gifts in a chest.   
  
When the werewolf returned he flopped down on the couch, "Do I look weird today or something? I kept receiving stares from people."   
  
Harry grinned at how naive Remus could be. "Remus, love, those people," He stalked over to the couch where the man was reclined, "Saw a sexy man stroll past them. How could they not look…?Bet its weird for you when the women look," he teased and kissed the man lightly as he crouched over him.   
  
Pulling back he winked at the werewolf.   
  
"Actually it's not. I'll have you to know ... " the werewolf suddenly stopped and snapped his mouth shut, "No I don't think I'll share that," he said his cheeks coloring to match his hoodie. Instead he grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled him in for a tantalizingly sweet kiss.   
  
Harry pulled back with a laugh and pointed a finger at the man in a scolding manner. "Uh uh You can't say something like that then not tell me....would this be a part of the 'lucky number' you wouldn't share with me?" he purred in a mocking way.   
  
Remus just smiled innocently, "Maybe," he said grinning largely because Harry would never ever get Remus' lucky number. Okay, maybe not ever but the Gryffindor would have to think of something good to get that bit of information out of Remus.   
  
"Come on Remus, You know that if I had been with anyone else I would've told you should you ask. I find your life intriguing, you've been everywhere," Harry pleaded and bounced a little in the man's lap.   
  
The werewolf shook his head, "You'll have to get it out of me first," he said with a smug grin and a playful wink to his mate. Remus removed Harry from his lap and stood up going over to the kitchen to get himself some coffee.   
  
Harry gave a playful growl and quickly sped after his mate, swiftly trapping Remus between himself and the kitchen counter. "Guess I'll just have to drag it outta you." He growled huskily and attacked the man's neck with animal like bites and kisses.   
  
Remus moaned appreciatively and slumped against the counter slipping his hand up to twine his fingers into Harry's thick locks. "Merlin," he managed to gasp out. Harry definitely knew what he was doing, but Remus still wasn't ready to blurt out his lucky number yet.   
  
Harry continued to nibble his way around the soft skin but he pulled back suddenly and quickly pulled the hoodie off his mate, tossing it unceremoniously over his shoulder. His nips went lower, over the smooth chest and leaving hickeys on the protruding hips.   
  
Now a babble of nonsensical words and phrases of encouragement and praise were flowing from the werewolf's mouth. Harry had Remus exactly where he wanted him, and he stopped standing up to be almost eye level with his mate, "The number?" he growled huskily.   
  
"Nine," Remus gasped out.   
  
Harry gave a laugh of surprise and grinned widely. "NINE! Remus Lupin you animal." He laughed again and then pressed a bruising kiss against the pink lips in front of him. "I'm shocked, truly. Thats a lot...Guess I'll have to try _extra_ hard to earn a place in the top three."   
  
As he said this his hand slipped lower until he tugged at the belt lopes of Remus's trousers and dragged him to the sofa, pushing him down possesivly and straddling him.   
  
Remus smiled just happy that he didn't have to tell _who_ the nine people were. A few of them were people who Remus shuddered to think about, some were old classmates, and others were parents of some of the students he taught, and then ... there was of course Sirius and Harry.   
  
The werewolf grabbed the collar of Harry's shirt and tugged him down for a hungry kiss where he growled in his ear, "Babe you're already in the top two."   
  
"Top two hmmm...you gonna tell me who or do you _like_ me dragging it out of you?" Harry purred into the sensitive ear and traced his tongue over the shell teasingly before nibbling gently on the tip.   
  
Remus huskily growled, "I'd rather have it drug out of me," he said grinding his hips into Harry's, "However that information won't be so easy to take out of me," he said his eyes a warm honey color.   
  
"Lets test that theory shall we," the panther purred and he bent Remus over the coffee table as he prowled up the lean body. Harry decided the most passionate of his two personalites was his feline form and so still maintaing his human form he let the cat take over his mind.   
  
He traced his tongue down the bent neck, trailing further and further down the body until he came to the small shock of hair on Remus' lower abdomen. He scratched down the werewolf's sides with a possesive growl.   
  
The blonde panted and arched his back into Harry's touch. Remus snaked his hands down Harry's shoulders and up into the thick black hair that he wound his fingers in.   
  
Harry pulled the flies of his mate's trousers slowly then pulled down the trousers, over the lean legs then wisked them off.   
  
"Who is it?" he said huskily, sucking the elegant hips then pulling back, a teasing glint in his eyes. He lowered his head again and nibbled lightly.   
  
Remus hurriedly rummaged through his brain for which one of the nine people he could reveal to Harry and still continue this game of discovery, "Melanie Abbot, Hannah Abbot's mother," he said in a rush as Harry began to suck ravishingly on the curve of his hip.   
  
"With me included that's two...we still have seven to go." The Harry-cat huffed against the smooth skin, "Lets see, who else?"   
  
He bite down sharply which extracted a moan from the man below him and then he tantilinzly slipped the man's boxers off, revealing his lover. He lowered his body over the other males and rubbed sensationally against the man as he dipped his tongue in the opened mouth of his groaning lover.   
  
Remus moaned into the velvety mouth above him and gasped, "Sirius of course." Desperately grinding his hips itno the rocking ones above him.   
  
"Of course, But that was a giving...six more." He kissed a trail up the man's sensitive thigh. He trailed light fingers over the trembling stomach and licked higher up the thigh.   
  
The werewolf let out a gurgled moan but winced slightly, lying across the table was getting uncomfortable. Remus growled and pushed up from the position dragging Harry down into the floor where the young Gryffindor quickly resumed his nibbling and sucking, dragging his tongue tantalizingly down Remus' chest, "A muggle you wouldn't know," he managed to get out between pants of breath.   
  
"Five," Harry growled against the flushing skin, licking over a sensitive nipple before removing his own shirt to rub against the ultra responsive body.   
  
Remus whimpered appreciatively and ran his fingernails down Harry's back his body hungrily asking for more. "Richard Boot, Terry Boot's father," he spat out in a rush of breath.   
  
"Hmm, so many people's parents...You are insatiable my little wolf," he whispered as nibbled at a sensitive juncture behind Remus's ear, slipping out of his trousers so all that remained between them was the thin material of Harry's boxers. He rocked his hips against the other man's.   
  
The blonde whimpered and ran his fingers around the top of Harry's boxer's but had his hands were slapped away by Harry as the younger man continued this bittersweet torture. Remus couldn't take it anymore, "Anna Sonal, Ravenclaw. Camron Dernough, Ravenclaw, and Adam Morias, Hufflepuf," he breathed out three more names ready for the reward that would come from the information he had provided and furthermore he couldn't wait for the sweet torture that would come when Harry tried to figure out the last name.   
  
"Mmm One." He slipped out of his boxers and rubbed slowly against his lover, biting and licking a hickey onto the man's neck, smiling wickedly as blood rushed to the spot turning it a satisfactory red.   
  
"Come now Remus Lupin," he hissed sensually into the werewolf's ear, "One more, and I'll take you further then you've ever been."   
  
Remus whimpered at the small touches Harry was giving him and the way his breath played softly across his ear as he whispered. Oh Remus wanted to be taken farther than he had ever been but he _definitely_ didn't want to tell Harry the last person on his list. He hated to even think about it himself but Harry was began to rock his hips into Harry's and soon the werewolf's thoughts became jumbled and he finally said (albeit lowly, and quietly), "Severus Snape."   
  
Harry's jaw dropped. All movements stopped, not out of anger but out of pure shock.   
  
"You're shitting me....you and....well I guess what with the glares and..." He sat back, still straddled over his mate and laughed.   
  
"You're telling me you've had both Sirius AND Snape? Was that why there was even more friction and OH MY GOSH that's why he's been baiting me this year." Harry resisted giving a whoop of laughter whilst he placed a hand over his mouth to hide the grin.   
  
"Strangely Remus...I'm impressed. Oh this must be killing him," he said and leaning back down he placed a seering kiss upon his lover's lips to show he wasn't angry. "May I be as bold as to venture why such an extreme was taken?" He purred.   
  
Remus blushed from embarrassment and from the heat rising in his body from Harry's touch and kiss, "Well I wasn't always friends with Sirius, James, and Peter. Before I became good friends with them I was alone and well so was Severus and things just went from there," he said letting Harry draw his on conclusions.   
  
Harry sobered briefly and leant back down to the werewolf beneath him.   
  
"You're not alone anymore." He whispered lovingly into the man's ear and placed a small kiss on the curve of his ear. Then he leant back as his feline possesion resumed control.   
  
"Well you answered all my questions...I think the little wolf deserves a treat." So he leant forward, took the man's mouth possesivly under his own and sheathed himself into his lover.   
  
~*~   
  
"Well this is getting ridiculous." Harry mused aloud as he fought with the piece of spellotape that started in his hair, then on his fingers and now was stuck to the lense of his glasses. Various ribbons lay around the room and one had even wrapped itself around his foot.   
  
A present, however lay neatly wrapped in front of him on the bed.   
  
In the other room Remus wasn't having much success either. The werewolf was surrounded by a sea of wrapping paper and he was practically wrapped from head to toe in ribbon, but that didn't matter he had all of Harry's gifts wrapped and now everything was ready for Christmas!   
  
Remus carefully picked up the packages, and after untangling himself from the ribbon he carried them downstairs to the Christmas tree that he and Harry had enchanted into looking absolutely gorgeous.   
  
"Ha!" Came a sharp yell from upstairs and not few moments later a triumphant Harry came marching down the stairs, presents in arm and bits of sellotape dotted here and there on him.   
  
"Usually Hermione helps me," he said matter of factly.   
  
The werewolf laughed at his mate and when Harry had set his gifts up under the tree he began picking bits of spell-o-tape from Harry's robe, "Looks like you had just as much success as I did." Remus said with a grin when Harry pulled a piece of ribbon from the other man's hair.   
  
"What is it in the male gene that gives us a present-wrapping deficency. We generally just _can't_ do it." He shrugged and Remus laughed again.   
  
Harry went on tiptoe as he kissed the man gently before falling back onto the heels of his feet. "Christmas then marriage...I think life is really getting better."   
  
Remus hummed happily, "Look up my love." he said softly and Harry's green eyes flickered up to the mistle toe that had magically been enchanted to hang above them, "Would you look at that!" Harry said catching on to the game and pulling Remus in for a kiss.   
  
The two kissed longingly, twirling slightly and hummed happily against one another's lips. Remus hooked an arm under Harry's legs where he carried him to the couch for a little light making out.   
  
"Harry not to ruin this terribly intimate moment but .. I'm starving and I can smell the food wafting up from the Great Hall from here!" he said with a chuckle.   
  
Harry chuckled as he moved off of his lover, helping him stand. "Well then let us eat Monsuier." He said with a cheesy french accent as he held open the lair door.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus was thoroughly enjoying his meal beside Dumbledore in the Great Hall when suddenly there was a might 'WHOOSH' and the owls began to flood in. The werewolf watched the sea of birds deliver letters to the students but one eye flew over and dropped a red envelope infront of Remus' plate, "A Howler." he gulped.   
  
Harry watched from his seat in horror as the letter infront of Remus began to smoke. He wanted to run up ans grab it away from his mate but it was too late...it suddenyl burst into life, shaking the walls with a voice he'd never even heard before.   
  
"YOU DISGUSTING HALF-BREED! YOU CHILD MOLESTING HEARTLESS MONSTER! YOU TAINT THIS BOY WITH YOUR FILTHY SKIN-RIPPING CLAWS AND TEARING TEETH, THE BOY WHO LIVED WHO DESERVES _BETTER_ THEN THE MEDICORE LIFE YOU SPIT AT HIM! FILTHY VILE CREATURE! YOU SHOULD'VE BEEN SHOT AS SOON AS YOU WERE BITTEN!"   
  
The letter burst into flames leaving in its wake a heavy silence...until a snigger, then a laugh, then an uproaring cheer came from the Slytherin table. They _quoted_ the letter, jeering Remus with snide comments.   
  
Remus stood to leave when the table began to rock, steadily at first then more heavily. Looking up he saw all the house tables doing the same as the Slytherins went silent in fear.   
  
Hermione stood away from the table like many other students were doing and looked at Harry. She gasped.   
  
Harry's eyes were ablaze in violent acid green, his hands curled into bloody fists upon the table. He was trembling with anger and with him the room shook. Acting quickly Hermione and Ron grabbed Harry under each arm, pulling him from the room until they all collapsed outside the doors in a heap, the large Oak doors slamming closed in the intensity of Harry's rage.   
  
Suddenly arms slipped under Harry and lifted him from the floor, carrying him away from the Hall entrance and away from the still wide-eyed Hermione and Ron. "You shouldn't let things like that get to you." Remus whispered to his mate while placing a soothing kiss on Harry's forehead. However calm the werewolf appeared it was nothing compared to the sea of anger, fear, and self-loathing that went on inside of the wolf. Why couldn't he be a normal man? Look what he was doing to Harry! Remus almost let a growl escape his throat but bit it back as they finally arrived at the Lair.   
  
"NO! I Don't care anymore. I will not have some jumped up dickhead _stranger_ tell me how _my_ life is to be run! I have lived with it for 6 years but NO MORE!" Harry's eyes continued to burn in their unatural colour, pacing like a caged beast.   
  
"They want me to fight their _fucking_ war but want to run MY life, tell me who _I_ love." He growled harshly.   
  
"Tell me you didn't believe a word of that..that..MONSTROSITY! You are not filthy Remus Lupin." He added whilst he continued to prowl up and down.   
  
Moony growled angrily inside of Remus agreeing with everyword that his mate spoke but the man could see items around the room beginning to shake and wobble and knew that Harry's power was about to consume him in anger once again.   
  
Remus walked over to his pacing mate and wrapped his arms around the man's waist pulling him to him in one fluid motion, "Stop." he commanded softly, "You are about to lose control once again and I really like this room the way it is."   
  
The younger man looked around at the trembling room and for Remus's sake he shut his eyes, inhaling deeply then exhaling. The tremours lessened but still when Harry's eyes opened they held a powerful glow.   
  
"I'll fight this war, but we're fighting it _my_ way." He growled and for the first time in his life Harry understood the true potential of the magick that coursed through his veins.   
  
"I think we need to pay our dear Minister a little visit."   
  
Remus' eyes widened, "Harry, love, I don't think that would be wise ...I mean .." he hated to say it because of Harry's anger but he had to let him know, "Werewolf's aren't exactly, ehm, welcomed in public places and the Ministry of Magic is one of them."   
  
"So let me get this straight," Harry said dangerously slow, " You fight in the two niggest wizarding wars known, risking _your_ life for _them_. You control your wilder side with disgusting tasting potions and they have _Deatheaters_ waltzing in and out of that building where _you_ are not allowed?"   
  
The coffe table shook as Harry breathed deeply before it flipped over onto its back, books and papers scattering the ground.   
  
"Well I don't care Moony my love, we are going and you are _free_ to walk where you like, let them rot." He growled pulling Remus to him passionately.   
  
"Hogwarts, I have a request to make," Harry addressed the building that groaned its pipes in answer, "If you believe my cause to be just you will allow me and my mate to apparate out of here to the Ministry...what do you say?"   
  
The building lifted its magical shields...   
  
~*~   
  
Kingsley stepped out of the elevator sipping his coffee when commotion came from the entrance door. The doors sudenly burst open and two men, the guards, came sliding on their backs into the entrance hall then scrambled further backwards.   
  
Harry Potter, cloak billowing around him and energy falling off of him in waves stepped forward.   
  
"I wish to make an appointment with Minister Fudge." He said simply, almost politley.   
  
Kingsley's eyes went to the eyes of Remus Lupin who immediately looked down at the ground in an almost embarrassed fashion. The man stood looking as if he were trying to hide behind Harry.   
  
"Through there." Kingsley said pointing down the hall to a glass door that said 'Minister Cornelius Fudge'.   
  
"Thank you." The young wizard said pleasently as he inclined his head at Kingsley.   
  
"Remus you can stay here if you like." Harry said kindly, the power disappering for a moment before the man turned back to the doors, the magick leaping back onto him.   
  
He held out a hand fingers splayed and the doors opened up, smashing on the walls as they collided.   
  
"This won't take but a moment." He said lowly.   
  
Remus nodded at his mate and watched as Harry walked just as pleasantly as you please down the hall and strode through the broken doors as if he were coming for an idle chat.   
  
Harry stepped over the threshold of the room where a shocked Fudge sat at his desk. Hearing shouts behind him he turned to see Auror's making their way to the room. He placed up a electric blue transparent wall up where the doors should have been. He turned back.   
  
" You and I are due a little chat on my position, and my lover's position, in this war."   
  
~*~   
  
Remus stood waiting for Harry and trying to ignore the stares and glances he was getting from various Aurors and Ministry Officials. The werewolf merely smiled politely at them and kept his eyes fixed on the doorway through which his mate had disappeared. A moment later the shields around the doors came down and Harry strode out with a triumphant simile.   
  
"How did things go?" he asked as Harry wrapped an arm around his waist.   
  
"Rather one-sided but I think he got the messa..."   
  
"POTTER!"   
  
They both turned to find a red faced Fudge standing at his threshold. Harry grinned.   
  
"Ah, I see you've retained your voice."   
  
"You have to fight this War, you know it, you can't escape it." The man hissed and Harry sighed.   
  
"You didn't even listen to me did you? I AM fighting this War, but not for the Ministry. I fight for the Order now, I will NOT be your promotion for the re-election. You and I both know that you've a slim chance of being elected for Minister again so by advertising the fact you have the Boy-Who-Lived fighting for you, you have a chance...now you don't even have that."   
  
Remus cowered even lower behind Harry at the minister's rage. Werewolves were shunned as it was but now things would probably be even worse because he had come into this _very_ public place. "Harry come on, let's go." he said tugging on the sleeve of his mate's robe.   
  
Harry felt Remus's fear through their mating connection and turned to look at him sadly. With a wave of his hand he transported himself and Remus back to Hogwarts.   
  
~*~   
  
They landed in their room. Harry swayed on his feet dangerously.   
  
"Some day I'll make it alright Remus." He said simply before his eyes rolled back and he collapsed to the floor, drained and exhausted.   
  
Remus yelped and was immediately by his mate's side shaking his head he picked up his young lover and placed him on the bed, suddenly feeling very tired, not just a physical tiredness but a tiredness that reach into his soul and weighed down his heart.   
  
"I need a shower." he muttered to himself heading into the bathroom and turning the shower on letting the water warm while he undressed. As Remus stood in the shower he cast his eyes downward at four horizontally jagged scars that were just above his hip. The place were he had been bitten. He sighed and glared angrily at it; it was the source of all his problems.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry woke an hour later and his body felt like lead. Groaning he rolled over painfully, sitting up and rubbing his throbbing head.   
  
"Remus?" He croaked into the dark room.   
  
"I'm here." he said simply walking into the bedroom wearing only his pajama bottoms and towel drying his hair, "Why did you do it Harry? Why did you drag me down there and make things worse?" he said his amber eyes filled with a slight anger and hurt.   
  
Harry rubbed at his temples as he looked at the emotions crossing his lover's gold gaze.   
  
"I'm sorry, thinking logically now I shouldn't have taken you but I still would've gone...I want your well-being Remus but this was about breaking my ties with them. I apoligise for dragging you in with me."   
  
He made to stand but his body felt like he'd run a marathon so he's legs shook a little until he couldn't do it anymore and he sat back down.   
  
Remus smiled soflty, "I'll forgive you .. _this_ time." he winked at his mate and then walked over to gently sit behind Harry lovingly spooning himself around his mate as he placed soft kisses on Harry's neck.   
  
Harry hummed slightly at the tingles shooting up and down his spine. He reached behind him to cup Remus's cheek as he kissed him.   
  
"I fight for myself now, for the Order...I feel oddly free about that."   
  
The werewolf smiled, "I'm glad, and I'll stand beside you through this war .. if you promise me you'll win it." he said and began to playfully nibble on Harry's neck.   
  
Leaning his head back the animagi let his mate love him.   
  
"I promise, and even if I don't I'm taking him with me." He hummed a little as the teeth grazed the juncture of his neck.   
  
Remus shuddered at the thought of losing another mate and he knew that his soul wouldn't be able to take it again. The werewolf put back the hurtful knowledge and ran his hand up inside of Harry's shirt skimming his fingers lightly across the younger man's chest. "If you go I go." he murmered.   
  
"Ok this is getting depressing so let's stop." Turning full aroung Harry placed a searing kiss on his lover's lips and with energy renewed he pushed him back onto the bed.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus hummed as he looked into the night sky and watched the almost full moon. It wouldn't be long now before transformation time, but since Harry had been trasnforming with him it wasn't so bad and he didn't dread it as much as he used to.   
  
"Where shall we go for transformation this time?" Remus said turning to his mate.   
  
"Mongolia." Harry muttered from his place under the duvet, "Go to sleep Remus."   
  
Chuckling the werewolf prodded the lump of quilt admitting a grunt from it.   
  
"Seriously, Harry please...you owe me for the Ministry fiasco."   
  
Sighing the sheets whipped down to reveal a disheavled teenager who rolled onto his side to look at his mate better.   
  
"Seeing as we're in school grounds how about the forbidden forest? You'll probably get a kick out of the whole 'forbidden' thing and turn it into a sexual exploit. I swear sometimes you're hornier than me."   
  
Grinning Harry placed a kiss on the tawny man's lips lovingly.   
  
"Sleep." He commanded, "No use to me as a pillow if you keep moving."   
  
Remus laughed, "Remind me not to talk to you when you are trying to sleep." he said kissing the top of Harry's head as the younger man used Remus' chest for a pillow.   
  
"Mmmm better." He snuggled his face in deeper when suddenly a funny thought struck him. He chuckled lightly causing Remus to look down at him.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Nothing...well, no it's not too bad. I was thinking about how people say like teacher's are there to help us on our paths to our futures by teaching us...you simply help me get a good nights sleep by offering your services as a pillow."   
  
Arching an eyebrow Remus chuckled lightly.Harry shook his head.   
  
"Random thought, made me laugh was all."   
  
Remus smiled lovingly, "Yes, this is a definite sign that you need sleep." the older man said but when he looked down he saw that Harry's eyes had already lowered in sleep and that his breathing was light and soft. "Never mind." he murmered softly.   
  
~*~   
  
The light filtered onto the sheets warming them nicely. Harry arched his back into both the warmth of the light and of that of his lover. Hitching his leg up to rest bent across Remus's abdomen the younger man opened his eyes as he stroked the smooth skin beneath his fingers...he was always the antsy one in the mornings.   
  
Remus yawned as he woke to find himself entangled in Harry's legs as the younger man drew circles on his chest with his finger. The werewolf smiled ("Always the antsy one.") and reached down to take the hand and intertwine his finger with Harry's. "Good morning." he said his voice a little croaky from sleep.   
  
"Mmm Good morning." Harry said in a voice husky from the lack of use. "You make a good pillow my love."   
  
Chuckling Remus tapped a little tune on Harry's thigh before they both caught site of the bedroom clock...8:45!   
  
"Shit!" They both chorused as they jumoer out of bed. They had quarter of an hour to get ready before classes started but Harry couldn't keep the grin off his face as Remus searched frantically for his trousers.   
  
"Try the light."   
  
Frowning Remus turned to a candle holder attached to the wall where his trousers were indeed hanging.   
  
Remus shook his head and muttered something about Harry being an animal in bed as he retrieved his pants. After successfully dressing himself and putting on his robes he turned to Harry suddenly worried, "Merlin! I've got to face Sixth year Slytherins today! I bet they know that Howler by heart."   
  
Pitying his lover Harry stood and took Remus's hands in his and placed them around his waist.   
  
"If that is so then they'll also remember a shaking room. You're a teacher Moonchild, for once don't be the good guy. They give you shit, give it back...because if you don't I'll come in and terrify the shit outta them and I know you'll hate that."   
  
He placed a reassuring kiss on the pale lips gently.   
  
"Thank you." Remus said softly, "But you remember that you have Double Potions today wtih Slytherins and I don't want Dumbledore coming to tell me that you have blown up the dungeons." the werewolf said stroking a thumb over Harry's cheek.   
  
Harry pretended to think for a moment.   
  
"...Can I blow anyone up?"   
  
"Only one."   
  
"Malfoy?"   
  
"...Just a smidgeon."   
  
The two grinned at one another as they laughed. Kissing him lightly once more Harry picked up his bag and wished his mate good luck.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus walked into class and almost froze on the spot as he heard some of the Slytherins reciting the Howler in a rather loud tone. The werewolf smiled at the winks of encouragment he received from the Hufflepuffs in the class and this gave him the extra boost that he needed. "Good morning class! Today we will be studying ancient magical beasts that are no longer seen except for a few rare places."   
  
A Slytherin raised his hand, "So are these disgusting half-breeds? Child molesting monsters? Or will they taint us with their filthy skin-tearing claws?" the boy recited the Howler causing Remus to clench his fist.   
  
"Yes they do. Remarkable how they remind you of Slytherins eh?" Remus said to the surprise of the class which sent the Hufflepuffs off into sniggers and the Slytherins into scowls.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry drummed his fingers against the table as a nervous habit. He needed to know his mate was ok, he needed to know if Remus was taking his advice.   
  
"Mr Potter for the last time pay attention." Jumping Harry looked into the scowling face of Professor McGonagoll.   
  
"Sorry ma'am." He said sincerely and sat up a little straighter to give her the attention she desired.   
  
~*~   
  
Remus was glad when he was able to return to the Lair for good that night. When he walked in Harry was already there since his last class was closer than Remus'. "How was your day?" the blonde ask walking around to flop down beside of Harry on the couch.   
  
"Rather good considering I was worrying about you all day...How about you, any troubles?" The animagi asked as he climbed over to curl up next to his love.   
  
The werewolf shrugged, "I had a fifth year Slytherin who wanted to recite the Howler but between myself and the Hufflepuffs we shut him up." the blonde winked at his mate. "You would have been proud."   
  
"Mmmm Aren't we a clever boy?" Harry purred as he kissed Remus longingly on the lips. He sat back with a smile then stood from the sofa.   
  
"Come on, I'll open a bottle of Wine to celebrate...'Moony finally stands up for himself."   
  
Remus caught up to Harry from behind and brought him close with an arm around Harry's waist. "Do I get a reward?" he said with a cheesy wink.   
  
The younger man shook his head amused.   
  
"What was it last night I said about you being the hornier one?" Kissing the taller male Harry smirked.   
  
"Of course you do."   
  
Remus hummed into the kiss that Harry placed on his lips, "Can I help it because the moon is rising? You know I get worse the closer to transformation!" the blonde said trailing his lips down to the crook of Harry's neck.   
  
"No denying that." The panther said as he leant back his head.   
  
"Tell me about your class today. I like the idea of you growling down at those pitiful snakes." He purred.   
  
The werewolf smiled, "We were talking about some truly monsterous beasts of ancient times and one of the Slytherins started reciting the Howler, so I said that all of those monsterous beasts that are filfthy and tear your sking with their claws reminded me of Slytherins." Remus said continue on his trail down Harry's neck with his lips.   
  
Giving a moan Harry pounced on top of the startled man with a growl.   
  
"I see it doesn't take long to get you worked up." Remus said as the sudden weight of Harry brought him down to the floor pinned under the animagi. The werewolf groaned as Harry began to place ravishing kisses along side of Remus' neck.   
  
"Blame the cat." Harry muttered as he led searing kisses in a heated path up the tawny haired man's neck to his ear.   
  
If Remus had of been standing he knew his knees would have given out the moment Harry's lips touched his ear and began to nibble down from his ear along his collar bone where he easily unbuttoned Remus' shirt with one hand.   
  
"You know, you have us seventh years tomorrow...Gryffindors and Slytherins...Wonder if I'll be witnessing any other acts that deserve to be rewarded?"   
  
He nipped at the revealed flesh, grinning wickedly as the werewolf managed a wink.   
  
Remus hummed as his mate's teeth grazed his skin, "I don't know, just depends on what kind of mood I'm in. If they say something I'll probably be holding you back." the werewolf grinned affectionately and started unbuttoning Harry's shirt.   
  
"Ah tou'che." Harry's British accent seemingly intesfied as jis shirt was discarded and he returned the grin, albeit more evilly.   
  
"Pure evil, I tell you." Remus murmured in response to his mate's evil grin. "Besides, we all know that the Slytherins are just jealous because they couldn't get any of this." the werewolf said in a totally camp way winking cheekily at Harry.   
  
"Yeah, Draco's been gagging for me for years."   
  
Winking Harry allowed himself to be pulled down onto the bed.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Written by: Heather & Callie 


End file.
